Nekotopia
by Sahad
Summary: Pour une raison qui les dépasse, les membres de la famille Sôma semblent être possédés les uns après les autres par quelqu'un qui semble visiblement vouloir les détruire. Qui? Et pourquoi?
1. Un effort?

FRUITS BASKET  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : je viens de m'avaler 6 tomes de Fruit Basket, alors ça me donne envie d'en écrire ! ^--^  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu sans nuages, Kyô était allongé sur le toit et souriait comme un bien heureux qu'il était, profitant des rayons de l'astre du jour, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter pleinement. Il se prélassait tranquillement au soleil lorsqu'une voix l'appela :  
  
« Kyô ! Viens manger, le repas est près !  
  
- J'viendrais plus tard, Shiguré ! râla le rouquin. Je prend mon bain de soleil, là !  
  
- Viens donc, Stupide Chat ! lança Yuki.  
  
- Comment qu'y me cause, le sale rat ?! brailla le félin.  
  
- J'ai dit : Stupide Chat ! répéta le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris. Maintenant, viens ! Tohru a préparer la bouffe alors tu te ramène et plus vite que ça !  
  
- Pas faim ! beugla Kyô.  
  
- Comme tu veux. lâcha Shiguré. C'est dommage pour toi. Tohru avait préparé des sushis pour te faire plaisir. »  
  
A ce mot, le chat descendit rapidement du toit, il passa devant la souris sans même lui adresser un regard, comme à son habitude, ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la tristesse qui voilà les yeux gris quelques secondes avant que leur propriétaire redevienne impassible. Le félin mangea rapidement les siens en montrant un réel plaisir en mangeant, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune fille qui les avait préparé en essayant de respecter les goûts de chacun ; une fois sont repas fini, le rouquin se leva et sortait de table :  
  
« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Kyô ? lança Shiguré sans quitté son sushi des yeux.  
  
- Quoi ? grogna l'interpelé.  
  
- Remercie au moins pour le repas qui était délicieux ! lâcha Yuki d'un ton plein de reproche.  
  
- Toi, le rat. ! »  
  
Contre toute attente, Kyô ne rajouta rien, il se contenta de tourner les talons et d'aller dans sa chambre ; tous furent surpris de cette attitude. Les trois derniers finirent le repas et Tohru apporta la vaisselle à la cuisine pour la laver, Yuki vint la voir :  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
- Oh ! Non, tu es gentil mais ce n'est pas la peine. ! s'empressa de répondre la brune. Je ne veux pas t'embêter !  
  
- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'embête pas. ! répliqua le rat.  
  
- Merci. ! »  
  
Ils se mirent tous deux au travail, Tohru lavant la vaisselle et Yuki la nettoyant et la rangeant au fur et à mesure ; quand Kyô apparut dans la cuisine à son tour, il stoppa net à l'entrée et scruta les deux adolescents, il ricana :  
  
« Tu ferais une excellente femme d'intérieur, Yuki !  
  
- Moi au moins, je sers à quelque chose, Stupide Chat ! »  
  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules avant de prendre une brique de lait dans le frigo et repartant dans sa chambre, Tohru resta un moment à considérer la porte et elle murmura :  
  
« Yuki, pourquoi l'appelles-tu toujours ''Stupide Chat'' ?  
  
- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. répondit calmement le garçon.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis sûre que vous vous faites du mal pour rien. soupira la brune.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'étonna le garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
  
- Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? demanda la jeune fille, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit. Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il t'a appelé ''Yuki'' et non ''Sale Rat'' comme d'habitude ? »  
  
Les yeux de la souris s'agrandirent : non, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Kyô s'était moqué, c'était vrai, mais il ne l'avait pas traité alors que lui l'avait insulté. Kyô avait fait un effort ? Ou bien était-ce par inattention ? Le jeune garçon scrutait un point invisible dans le vide, se torturant l'esprit de mille questions, Tohru le sortit de ses pensées :  
  
« Je vais continuer toute seule, merci de m'avoir aidée. Il ne reste pas grand chose.   
  
- Merci, Tohru. »  
  
Il sortit rapidement de la cuisine, à nouveau perdu dans les obscur chemins de son esprit, il s'arrêta et revenant à lui, il s'aperçu qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre du rouquin, ne sachant que faire, il demeura silencieux et immobile, cependant un bruit attira son attention. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de sanglot. Le jeune garçon ouvrit doucement la porte, il faisait sombre mais il distingait tout de même très bien chaque chose, il aperçu le corps allongé de Kyô, s'approchant, il sursauta : le chat avait les larmes aux yeux ! Et il murmurait quelque chose, tendant l'oreille, Yuki entendit :  
  
« Akito. Pourquoi. ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas. le voir ?. Pourquoi tu lui. Fais ça. ? »  
  
Troublé, Yuki perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol sur les fesses, ce qui réveilla le rouquin, les yeux dilatés par, semblerait-il, un cauchemar, puis, brusquement, il aperçu l'autre garçon :  
  
« Yu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Saleté de Rat ?! Dégage de ma chambre !!!! »  
  
Le dit rat sorti de la chambre en coup de vent, ne demandant pas son reste.  
  
POV Kyô :  
  
Je suis encore haletant. Je passe le revers de ma main sur mes joues. J'ai pleuré ! C'est pas vrai ! Et Yuki m'a vu comme ça ?! Argh ! C'est la honte de ma vie !!!! Mais. C'est vrai ! je lui ai hurlé dessus. ! Mince. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?Alors que. Au fond de moi, j'aurais tant aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler. Comme autre fois.  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : je sais que c'est court, mais c'est le prologue !  
  
Kyô : Mais bien sûr ! C'est pas plutôt parce que ta mère veut que tu arrêtes de pianoter, hein ?  
  
Sahad : **blush** Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui écris cette histoire !  
  
Kyô : **oreilles couchées** Tu n'oserais pas. ?!  
  
Sahad : Je vais me gêner !  
  
Kyô : .  
  
Yuki : Tu boudes ?  
  
Shiguré : Sûrement !  
  
Kyô : De Kôôôôôôôôaaaaaa ?!  
  
Sahad : Bon ben avant que ça dégénère ! @+ ! Reviews please ! C'est ma première fic sur Fruits Basket ! ^^' 


	2. Crucify my love

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : je viens de réavaler 6 tomes de Fruit Basket, alors ça me donne envie d'en écrire encore plus! ^--^  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Kyô se recoucha sur le dos pour réfléchir, il ne savait s'il devait ignorer cela ou s'il devait courir après Yuki pour s'excuser ; ne sachant que faire, il demeura de longues minutes allongé à scruter le plafond comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner une réponse. Il finit tout de même par se lever et aller vagabonder dans la maison à l'éventuelle recherche du rat, arrivant dans la cuisine, il croisa Tohru, celle-ci le regarda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as quelque chose à me reprocher ? grogna le chat.  
  
- Non. Tu me fais de la peine. »  
  
Disant cela, elle passa à côté de lui, le plantant là à regarder encore l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, il se retourna et courut la rattraper :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
  
- C'est pourtant simple. répondit la brune. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te forces.  
  
- Me forcer ??? s'étonna le rouquin. Mais à quoi ?  
  
- Te forcer à te cacher derrière une image ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu fais toujours celui qui n'est jamais content ! Pourtant je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, je me trompe ?! »  
  
Les yeux du félin s'aggrandirent, il ne savait que répondre face à cette accusation. Il était vrai qu'il se cachait souvent derrière cette éternelle façade, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il finit cependant par murmurer :  
  
« Je suis comme ça. Un point c'est tout. »  
  
Et il s'éloigna alors que Tohru regrettait un peu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle n'était pas habituée à faire des reproches, avait-elle bien fait ? Elle souhaitait plus que tout autre chose que Yuki et Kyô se rapprochent, mais n'y allait-elle pas un peu fort ? La jeune fille demeura silencieuse, se rendantdans sa chambre pour aller se coucher ; de son côté, le rouquin pestait mentalement, contre lui-même ? Contre Tohru ? Yuki ? Le monde entier ? Il ne savait pas, il pestait et c'était tout. Cependant une conversation l'arrêta :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Yuki ?  
  
- Shiguré. J'ai été stupide. répondit l'intéressé. J'ai cru que Kyô avait changé. Quel idiot je fais. !  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, Yuki ! le réprimanda l'écrivain. Il ne faut pas uniquement juger sur les apparences, tu sais ? Kyô a beau faire le méchant garçon en grognant à tout bout de champ, il n'en demeure pas moins quelqu'un de sensible à la moindre petite réflexion.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire, Shiguré ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
  
- Yuki. Tu sais, en lisant, j'ai trouvé une phrase que j'apprécie beaucoup. répliqua le chien. ''On peut dire de quelqu'un de froid qu'il cherche à protéger son être, que c'est quelqu'un de sensible ; en revanche, il ne faut pas croire qu'un bouffon n'aie rien à cacher et hurle sa joie de vivre à tous vents.''  
  
- Tu veux dire que Kyô.  
  
- Cherche à se protéger. » conclut Shiguré.  
  
Le chat resta un moment sans rien dire puis s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Toutes sortes de pensées l'assaillaient :  
  
Quel con ce Shiguré ! Il croit tout savoir sur tout ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir de moi, hein ?! Et l'autre là qui croit tout ce qui lui déballe ! Mais quels idiots !  
  
Le félin se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, jamais il ne lui avait été si dure de trouver le sommeil, bien qu'il soit de nature un animal nocturne, le fait de vivre de jour l'épuisait suffisamment pour qu'il dorme quelques heures durant la nuit, mais cette fois-ci, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il soupira, se leva et s'habilla : s'il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant se balader dans la nuit qui lui était si familière, rassurante. Il sortit de sa chambre avec toute la souplesse d'un chat, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit ni même grincer la moindre latte de bois ; il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité, laissant ses yeux le guider dans la pénombre. La nuit était fraîche, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage aussi bon qu'une douce caresse, c'était une accumulation de ces petits détails qui le rendait serein ne fussent que quelques instants. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'une ombre le suivait.  
  
Kyô s'assit sur un rocher depuis lequel il pouvait admirer le ciel, puis sa voix s'éleva dans le calme de la nuit, l'ombre l'écouta attentivement, sa voix était claire, belle, et il semblait même qu'il mettait tout son être, toute son âme dans cette chanson :  
  
Crucify my love If my love is blind  
  
Crucify my love If it sets me free  
  
Never know Never trust ''That love should see a color''  
  
Crucify my love If it should be that way  
Swing the heartache Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries I'll say good bye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer Is this forever  
Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
  
No reason to cry  
  
Crucify my love If my love is blind  
Crucify my love If it sets me free  
  
Never know Never trust ''That love should see a color''  
  
Crucify my love If it should be that way  
  
'' Til the lonliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh is it a crime to love  
Swing the heartache Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries I'll say good bye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer Is this forever  
If my love is blind crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
''That love should see a color''  
Crucify my love If it should be that way  
  
Il ferma les yeux sur les dernières paroles de cette chanson de X Japan qu'il aimait tant. Un craquement attira son attention, il se retourna vivement, le dos rond tel un chat, fixant l'obscurité, mais il ne vit rien de suspect. Se calmant un peu, il se rassit sur le rocher, en tailleur cette fois, et ferma les yeux. Attendant comme quelque chose. Un bruit ! Il s'élança et plaqua la source de ce bruit contre l'arbre derrière lequel elle se cachait et il tomba nez à nez avec :  
  
« Yuki ???  
  
- Kyô. Heu. Tu peux me lâcher. ? »  
  
Le chat s'exécuta, lâchant le rat qui se remit un peu de sa frayeur, bien que la peur demeurait : il n'avait rien à faire là. Et il le savait bien. D'ailleurs, le rouquin lui lança :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Je me promène.  
  
- La nuit ?  
  
- Oui, il fait bon.  
  
- T'es sûr ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?  
  
- Ou. Non, non !!! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux gris.  
  
- Tu m'as entendu ? lâcha le félin.  
  
- Ou.Oui. admit le rat. C'était. Très beau.  
  
- Pardon ??? s'étonna le chat.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ça. Magnifique. » renchérit-il.  
  
Kyô dévisagea Yuki avec surprise, il s'attendait à une quelconque moquerie mais pas à un compliment, tout sauf ça. Il demeura silencieux. Puis il se détourna :  
  
« N'en parle à personne. Ou je t'écorche ! »  
  
Il s'en alla mais ce ne fut que bien tard dans la nuit qu'il rentra et se coucha, le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon, il avait attendu toute la nuit que le sommeil vint l'emmener dans un pays sans rêve, il voulait dormir, car c'était sa seule façon d'échapper entièrement au monde. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée ; quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle à manger, Tohru murmura :  
  
« Il faudrait apporter le petit déjeuner à Kyô. L'un de vous deux veut bien le faire pendant que je fais la vaisselle et commence à préparer le repas de midi ? »  
  
Elle laissa le chien et le rat attabl ainsi qu'un plateau sur la table, Yuki considéra longtemps le bol de lait qui y trônait ainsi que les quelques tartines, ce fut Shiguré qui le sortit de sa rêvasserie :  
  
« J'ai pas fini de manger, tu peux le faire, s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Ha ? Heu. Oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Le rat prit le plateau et l'emmena, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Devait-il entrer ? Ou serait-il expulsé comme la veille ? Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce ; il découvrit le rouquin, tout habillé, qui dormait profondément. S'approchant doucement, il déposa le plateau près du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du dormeur, il le secoua doucement en murmurant :  
  
« Kyô, ton petit déj' est prêt. Réveille-toi.  
  
- Hmmmmmmmm. grogna le garçon.  
  
- Allez ! Debout. ! » reprit Yuki en le secouant de plus belle.  
  
Dans sa secousse, la tête de Kyô vint trouver sa place sur les jambes de la souris, Yuki sursauta. Le chat ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et, par son visage, il venait de trouver un oreiller confortable. Le garçon, dont les cheveux argentés flottait à une légère brise en provenance de la fenêtre ouverte, demeura interdit quelques minutes.  
  
POV Yuki :  
  
Que faire ?? Je ne peux pas le repoussé, s'il se réveille, ça sera ma fête. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage, il est si paisible. Quelle différence avec celui qu'il affiche d'habitude. Je passe distraitement ma main sur son visage, il bouge un peu, sourit et ronronne. Ça me fait sourire aussi. Il est si attendrissant. Ses mêches oranges se découpent bien sur mon pantalon noir, il est si. Kawai ? Oui, c'est le mot. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour mais il est si mignon. Je murmure :  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se repousse toujours ?. Non. C'est moi qui te repousse, toi, tu as fait des efforts que j'ai été incapable de les voir. Pardonne-moi. »  
  
En disant cela, je continue à caresser doucement son visage, mes doigts glissent doucement sur sa joue. C'est si doux. Comme le pelage d'un chat. Et son sourire. Il semble si heureux. Tout doucement, poussé par je ne sais quelle force, je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sont chaudes, douces. Je dépose plusieurs baiser comme ça sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son front. Toutes ses choses qui m'étaient jusque là interdite. Il dort toujours. Je colle à nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, c'est une sensation enivrante, si plaisante. En me reculant un peu, je chuchote :  
  
« Pourras-tu un jour seulement me pardoner. ?  
  
- Mouiiiii. »  
  
Je sursaute à cette réponse et le regarde intensément, il ne dormait pas ?! Ah, si. Il dort toujours. C'est vrai que Shiguré m'avait dit que les gens pouvait répondre à des questions pendant leur sommeil sans se douter de rien une fois réveillées. Des questions. Je me lance :  
  
« Kyô. Est-ce que tu me détestes ?  
  
- Mnooooon. grogne-t-il, ça me fait chaud au c?ur.  
  
- Et est-ce que tu. M'aimes ? j'ai peur en posant cette question, mon c?ur bat à 100 à l'heure.  
  
- Mouiiiii. »  
  
Je me sens fondre. Ça me fait. Si plaisir. je sens quelques chose sur ma joue, j'y passe ma main. Une larme. ? Mais. Je pleure. ! Je sèche vite ces larmes : il faut le réveiller. Mais avant. Pardonne-moi, Kyô, c'est trop tentant. Je l'embrasse encore une fois. Peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Je le pousse doucement sur lit lit et le secoue à nouveau :  
  
« Kyô, réveille-toi. ! Je t'ai apporté ton p'tit déj. ! »  
  
Cette fois-ci, il ouvre lentement les yeux, il ne semble pas comprendre où il est. Puis il se lève et me regarde quelques secondes avant de beugler :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, toi ?!  
  
- Je. Je t'ai ap. mon c?ur me fait mal tout à coup. Rien ! Je t'ai amené ce que Tohru a préparé pour toi. C'est tout. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le faire alors je me suis sacrifié. »  
  
Ces paroles étaient froides. dures, mais je ne peut pas le laisser voir que je suis blessé. Non. Il a dit m'aimer mais il dormait à ce moment- là ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Peut-être a-t-il confondu ma voix avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai remis mon masque d'impassibilité, je me lève et lance :  
  
« Tu rapporteras le plateau dans la cuisine quand tu auras fini. »  
  
Je me dirige vers la porte mais juste lorsque je vais l'ouvrir, une petie voix m'arrête, j'ai peine à la reconnaître, elle est si différente de d'habitude, si faible :  
  
« Yuki. Je voulais. M'excuser pour. Hier soir. Et pour. Tout à l'heure aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Je. Je suis désolé. Je. »  
  
Je le regarde, il a la tête baissée, il cherche ses mots et n'ose même aps me regarder. Et, chose dont je me croyais incapable en sa présence, je m'approche de lui et me met à genoux pour relever sa tête avec ma main. Ses yeux me regarde avec de l'incompréhension, de la peur. Ils fuient. Ils ME fuient. Je murmure :  
  
« Kyô. Je ne t'en veux pas. Absolument pas. Et je tenais moi aussi à m'excuser.  
  
- Hein ? il me regarde à nouveau mais cette fois c'est de la pure incompréhension, de l'incrédulité aussi.  
  
- Hier. Tu ne m'as pas appelé ''Sale Rat'' comme à ton habitude. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu. »  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, il me considère quelques secondes puis tourne la tête et grogne :  
  
« J'm'en étais pas aperçu. ! J'ai même pas fait exprès. !  
  
- Faut toujours que tu te planques derrière cette façade. je chuchote.  
  
- Hein ? il me dévisage.  
  
- Non, rien. ! je me lève et commence à partir.  
  
- Non, vas-y ! Dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ??? J'ai pas entendu ! s'exclame-t-il.  
  
- Mais rien.. ! »  
  
Ma main se lève pour ouvrir la morte, lorsque je me sens saisi par l'épaule, on me retourne et me plaque contre le mur. C'est Kyô ! Il me fusille du regard. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point nos corps sont proches l'un de l'autre. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, son bassin contre le mien. Il gronde :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ? je lance ironiquement.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Sinon, je ne te le demanderais pas ! il s'appuie encore plus sur moi, je vais perdre la tête si ça continue !  
  
- C'était un truc sans intérêt ! ma voix n'est pas aussi sûr que je le voudrais. !  
  
- Dis quand même ! insiste-t-il.  
  
- Je. J'ai dit. »  
  
Je ne termine pas ma phrase, au diable les habitudes ! J'entoure son cou de mes bras et l'embrasse ! Je sens que je vais me prendre un coup de poing ou pire. ! Hein ? Il ne réagit pas. ? Je sens ses bras passer dans mon dos, il me serre contre lui et répond à. Mon baiser. ? J'ai peine à y croire. ! Ses mains glissent sous mon haut, je peux les sentir sur ma peau. Ça me fait frissonner. En m'écartant, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit. C'est un peu maladroit mais il est si beau. Il baisse la tête, je sens son souffle et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il y dépose une multitude de baisers. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. C'est si bon. !  
  
Ses mains caressent mon dos, mon ventre, mes épaules. Je suis haletant. Mon c?ur bat à la chamade. Son bassin fait pression sur le mien. Je nage dans un océan de sensation que jusque là je croyais impossible. ! Sa langue laisse une marque chaude dans mon cou. Ses lèvres remontent par mon menton pour venir reprendre les miennes, il m'embrasse tendrement. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, je les entrouve. Elle joue avec la mienne dans un tourbillon de folie, c'est si bon, si doux. J'en veux plus ! Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa nuque, approfondissant encore ce baiser que, je le comprend maintenant, j'attendais tant ! Il s'écarte un peu, ses yeux sont si doux. Son sourire si tendre. Il murmure :  
  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si affamé.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimerais. je chuchote.  
  
- Baka Nezumi. Je. Je t'aime depuis toujours. m'avoue-t-il.  
  
- Comment ?? O_O Mais. Pourquoi étais-tu si. ?  
  
- Et toi ? riposte-t-il. Toi aussi, t'étais vache ! Et pourtant tu. »  
  
Il ne finit pas, il recule un peu. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je resserre mes bras auttour de son coup, je ne veux pas le laisser partir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime, que tout a commencé ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots :  
  
« Ne me laisse pas ! S'il. S'il te plaît...! Kyô. Je t'aime ! Je 'ai jamais voulu l'admettre parce que je croyais que tu me détestais mais ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en conjure. ! Ne me laisse pas. »  
  
Je sens son corps revenir contre le mien, ma tête va se nicher au creux de son épaule, il me berce doucement en murmurant :  
  
« Ne pleure pas. jamais je ne te laisserais. Maintenant que je sais que tu ne me détestes pas. Je ne veux plus te voir peiné. Plus comme autrefois. Plus comme dans cette chambre noire où Akito t'enfermais. Et qu'il m'empêchait d'approcher lorsque je voulais te voir.  
  
- Tu voulais me voir. ??? je m'étonne.  
  
- Oui. Mais lui ne voulait pas. Il m'a frappé le jour où j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte. »  
  
Je vois une larme, je le serre dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas. Ça me fait plaisir. Puis je pose mon front contre le sien. Une autre larme perle sur sa joue. Ce souvenir est si douloureux. Je m'approche et prend cette larme avec ma langue. C'est salé. Il me regarde et sourit. Il me rend mon étreinte. Je souris.  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : Content, je ne t'ai pas martyrisé !  
  
Kyô : Tu parles ! C'est quoi tout ce blabla ?!  
  
Yuki : Depuis quand j'aime Kyô ? Et surtout.  
  
K et Y : Depuis quand Shiguré est-il intelligent ?!  
  
Shiguré : Vous êtes méchants ! Ouin ! Ayamé !  
  
Ayamé : Vi ?  
  
Shiguré : Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie !!  
  
Ayamé : Oh ! Heu. N'embêter pas mon amour, ssssssssinon vous zzzzzzzallez le regretter !  
  
K et Y : . . . . . .  
  
Sahad : . . . . . . Bon ben @+ ! 


	3. Mal

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Je sais pas. Ah si ! Thanks pour les reviews ! Et aussi, pour les couleurs, ce sont celles qu'il y a sur les capes des mangas.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Les deux adolescents étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, le rouquin passa les doigt d'une de ses mains dans les cheveux gris de son compagnon, celui-ci ferma les yeux, savourant seulement la douceur de ce toucher. N'osant réellement croire à ce moment de bonheur, peur que cet instant si fragile soit rompu. Le ventre de Kyô se mit à hurler famine :  
  
« Ah. Heu. je crois que tu devrais manger, Kyô.  
  
- Heu. Oui. »  
  
Le chat alla docilement s'asseoir devant son plateau-repas que lui avait apporter le rat, il mangea lentement, son esprit était vide, il ne savait que pensait, il savait seulement qu'il était heureux, vraiment heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, celui-ci n'échappa pas à Yuki, qui murmura :  
  
« Kyô. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Quand j'étais enfermé dans la chambre. ? ce souvenir lui coûtait.  
  
- Ben. Même si déjà à l'époque je te repoussais. C'est parce que j'étais maladroit et je te voyais pleurer car tes amis avaient la mémoire effacée. J'ai voulu te consoler car je ne voulais pas que tu pleures. Mais je n'ai rien osé dire à Akito. Pardonne-moi. »  
  
Disant cela, le félin baissa la tête en signe d'impuissance et de honte. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'approcha et pris le visage de son compagnon entre les main en chuchotant :  
  
« Ne t'en veux pas, tu étais petit à ce moment-là. »  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'une brune, elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'éloigna à pas de loup.  
  
POV Kyô :  
  
L'après-midi est bien avancée. Je m'entraîne durement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi puisque je ne compte plus me battre contre Yuki. Maintenant que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, je ne peux pas me battre. Mon poing s'arrête après avoir fendu l'air, je le considère quelques minutes. Oui, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la maison de Shiguré. Mais. C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
  
*** FIN POV.  
  
Un hurlement de chien ce fit entendre dans tout le voisinage, Shiguré écoutait attentivement ce qu'il signifiait lorsque Yuki apparut :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un autre ébloulement de terrain ?  
  
- Oui, mais cette fois, c'est grave ! Prend de quoi déblayer et appelle tes amis les rats ! répondit l'intéressé en prenant une pelle.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que veulent dire ces hurlements ???? s'inquiéta alors le garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
  
- Ils disent : ''la terre est tombée, ensevlissant une tignasse orange''. Je sais où. »  
  
Ces derniers mots glacèrent le rat : la tignasse orange ne pouvait être autre que Kyô ! Il était parti s'entraîner ! Son c?ur manqua un battement avant de lui devenir extrêmement douloureux, il porta sa main à sa poitrine tout en sortant précipitemment de la maison ; déjà une multitude de rongeur l'entouraient et le suivait derrière Shiguré. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la même scène leur réapparu, comme le jour à c'était la tente de Tohru qui y était passée. Yuki ne perdit pas de temps, enfonçant profondément ses mains dans la terre, les rats et souris creusaient de leurs petites pattes tandis que le chien, à l'aide de sa pelle, envoyait voler une grosse quantité de terre. Les cheveux argentés lui collaient au visage mais une force surhumaine montait en lui, celle de la crainte et du désespoir, il fallait qu'il le retrouve ! A tout prix ! Les minutes qui passaient lui semblaient des heures, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il en avait une boule dans l'estomac !  
  
Ses mains buttèrent contre quelque chose, il regarda de plus près et découvrit une main, au poignet il pu voir un bracelet de perles blanches et noires : Kyô ! Il appela à lui tous les rongeurs qui se mirent aussitôt à recreuser, Shiguré vint l'aider à extirper le chat inconscient, le rat tremblait de peur : les yeux de son compagnon étaient clos et sa respiration était très lente tout comme les battements de son c?ur étaient irréguliers, mais au moins, il était vivant.  
  
« Shiguré ! Appelle Hatori ! le supplia Yuki.  
  
- Tout de suite ! »  
  
Le chien sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro, pendant se temps, presque inconsciemment, Yuki passait frénétiquement la main sur la jour de son amour, il ne voulait pas le perdre comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt et il n'était pas près à l'accepter comme il ne le serait probablement jamais. Les minutes passaient et la peur du rat était grandissante, il suppliait Dieu s'il existait pour qu'il sauve celui qu'il aimait de tout son c?ur et de toute son âme, faisant mille promesse, espérant un miracle. Une voiture arriva en trombe, le garçon aux cheveux argentés reconnu son frère et le médecin, Hatori arriva à bout de souffle :  
  
« Je l'emmène chez nous, ici, je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour le faire !  
  
- Je t'en prie, sauve-le !!!! hurla le garçon en pleurs. Sauve-le, Hatori ! Sauve-le ! »  
  
Le médecin partit en trombe, laissant là le rat qui gémissait en pleurant dans les bras d'Ayamé, son c?ur pleurait, son âme pleurait, il avait si mal. Le serpent caressait doucement son frère en le berçant, lui répétant sans cesse cette litanie de mots rassurants espérant calmer le petit rongeur qui agrippait désespérément ses vêtements. Jamais son frère n'avait exprimer de l'amour envers lui, mais aujourd'hui il avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.  
  
***  
  
Hatori avait étendu le corps inerte du félin sur une civière et commençait la réanimation, les battements du c?ur commençaient à se régulariser tout comme la respiration devenait plus normale ; le dragon s'efforçait de le ramener, se rappelant cette scène : Yuki complètement désespérer et pleurant toute les larmes de son corps en le suppliant de sauver celui que tous croyaient être son rival. C'était ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, mais il exécutait son métier du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, une voix le fit sursauter :  
  
« Il est toujours vivant ?  
  
- Akito. Oui. répondit le médecin.  
  
- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. murmura l'autre. Efface sa mémoire.  
  
- Pardon ?! le docteur se dit qu'il devait avoir mal entendu.  
  
- J'ai dit : ''efface sa mémoire''. répéta le garçon.  
  
- Mais. Pourquoi ? s'entêta le jeune homme.  
  
- Yuki m'appartient et en aucun cas je ne le cederais à cette chose.  
  
- Mais. ! Tu ne pense pas que Yuki a déjà assez. !  
  
- Fais-le ! le coupa le chef de la famille Soma. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive un malencontreux accident à Kana, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ces paroles glacèrent le sang du médecin : oserait-il faire ça ? Aller jusqu'au bout pour arriver à ses fins ? La main tremblante, il l'avança jusqu'à la hauteur des yeux du jeune garçon encore inconscient, il murmura tout doucement :  
  
« Pardonnez-moi. Kyô. Yuki. Pardonnez-moi. »  
  
*** Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
Une voiture vint s'arrêter devant la maison du chien, Ayamé ourit la porte mais ce fut Yuki le premier sorti de la maison, ses yeux voyaient avec joie son compagnon, ce garçon dont les cheveux oranges se soulevaient au vent qui soufflait doucement, il alla jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça avec force, mais il se vit aussitôt repoussé :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'prend, sale rat ? grogna le chat. Que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à poser tes sales pattes de rongeur sur moi ! »  
  
Yuki en était muet de stupeur, son c?ur lui semblait transpercé de mille lames. Comment son amour pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Ces choses si blessantes ? Il retint ses larmes de couler. Tout était redevenu comme au premier jour de leur cohabitation. Il s'en rendait compte, mais ne l'acceptait pas. Alors que le félin allait dans sa chambre, le garçon aux mèches argentées se rua sur le médecin en rageant :  
  
« Espèce de salaud !!! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!  
  
- Yuki. murmura Hatori.  
  
- T'es qu'un connard !!! Je te hais !! Tu as toujours fait ça avec les êtres qui m'étaient chers! T'es qu'un salopard !!  
  
- Yuki ! intervint Ayamé. Arrête ça !  
  
- Lâche-moi ! Je vais le tuer !!! hurla le jeune garçon de plus belle.  
  
- Oh non ! Tu ne le feras pas. » l'assura le serpent en lui donnant un violent coup à la nuque.  
  
Le jeune rat tomba inconscient dans les bras de son frère qui lança un regard interrogateur au médecin, celui-ci se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'en retourner vers sa voiture.Mais Ayamé tenait à en avoir le c?ur net :  
  
« Hatori, pourquoi ?  
  
- .  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu effacé la mémoire de Kyô ? insista le serpent.  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix. répondit simplement le docteur.  
  
- Il s'en prendrait à Kana autrement, ne ? intervint Shiguré.  
  
- Comment as-tu. ?! le dragon était plus que surpris.  
  
- Ce n'est pas dur à deviner, Hatori. murmura le chien. Je te connais depuis longtemps et je sais que tu ne fais rien pour rien. Et je sais aussi que Kana est ton point faible, ça, je ne suis pas le seul à le savoir apparemment. »  
  
Hatori ne répondit rien, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure solution entre les deux qui lui avaient été imposées, il se dirigeait vers la voiture lorsque un bras passa autour de ses épaules, il tourna la tête et vit ses deux compagnons qui lui souriaient :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'aurions pas fait mieux, n'est-ce pas Ayamé ?  
  
- Moui. Même si cela m'attriste de voir mon frère dans cet état, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer Hato-chan !  
  
- Eh ? O_O Comment tu m'as appelé là ?  
  
- Hato-chaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Tu sais que nous, on t'aime, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir !!! »  
  
Disant cela, Ayamé se jeta dans les bras de Hatori alors que Shiguré lui souriait, le dragon esquissa un sourire, il était vrai que ses deux là étaient bien à présent les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux.  
  
Tohru avait couché Yuki qui était toujours inconscient, elle se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau et une petite serviette qu'elle trempa et déposa sur le front du rat : la tristesse était-elle qu'il en tombait malade. Il avait une forte poussée de fièvre et, bien qu'inconscient, des gémissements lui échappaient par moments. Des pas attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille qui leva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le chat, celui-ci lança un regard à yuki et demanda :  
  
« Qu'es-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Il est. Malade. murmura la brune.  
  
- Pff. Il serait moins faible s'il s'entraînait souvent. ricanna-t-il. A force de grandir dans du coton il devient de plus en plus. »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Tohru lui avait couper la parole d'une grande claque, il la considéra avec de grands yeux surpris, il le fut bien plus lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de la fille, elle ne baissait pas les yeux pour autant et se mit à crier :  
  
« Tu es un monstre ! Tant que tu te comportera comme tel tu souffrira et ça sera bien fait pour toi ! Je t'interdit de te moquer de Yuki qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Sans lui tu serais mort sous ce tas de terre ! Tu m'entend ?! Mort ! Tu as beau mentir, tu ne mens qu'à toi-même ! Comment peut-on être aussi. Insensible. ? »  
  
Prononçant ses derniers mots, elle tomba à genous en pleurs sous les yeux du rouquin qui était trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit. La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, laissant le félin en compagnie du rat, celui-ci s'approcha du dormeur et murmura :  
  
« Yuki. Comment se fait-il que tu souffres à ce point ? Comment as-tu pu tomber si malade ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider. Mais. Je suis si maladroit. Je n'arrive pas à être naturel quand je suis devant toi. Je ne peux pas. Pourtant, j'aimerais tant te dire que tu compte pour moi plus que tout. Et ce depuis toujours. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime. Mais j'ai trop peur. »  
  
Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de celui qu'il amait et se retira, soupirant qu'il était lâche et s'en excusant auprès de Yuki. Le rat n'ouvrit les yeux que bien des heures plus tard, il était vide, il n'avait aucune envie, rien ne l'amusait, il chassa les rongeurs qui étaient venu à lui en sentant sa détresse. Il s'assit dans ses couvertures, son c?ur lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Il massa sa poitrine de sa main, comme si elle pouvait effacer ses blessures si profondes. Il sentit quelque chose perler le long de sa joue, il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce que c'était : il le savait, une larme parmis tant d'autres. Puis il ne parvint à prononcer qu'un seul mot :  
  
« Kyô. »  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Yuki : .  
  
Kyô : .  
  
Sahad : Yatta ! Un autre chapitre de fini !!!!  
  
Kyô : Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!  
  
Sahad: Uwa!!!  
  
Yuki : Je vais quand même pas devenir un légume ?!  
  
Sahad : Mais non ! Tu vois tout en noir !  
  
Ayamé : Y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.  
  
Sahad : Quoi donc ?  
  
Ayamé : Par hasard, tu ne nous aurais pas mis ensemble, Hatori, Shiguré et moi ?  
  
Sahad : Ça se voit tant que ça ? D'habitude, je préfère quand c'est deux personnes qui s'aiment mais là j'arrivais pas à me décider alors c'est un amour à trois. Ça t'embête ?  
  
Ayamé : Moi ? Non !!! ^__^  
  
Shiguré : A trois ? C'est pas très pratique.  
  
Hatori : . -_-' je me sens très fatigué tout à coup.  
  
Ayamé : Je vais dormir avec toi ! Tu viens, Shiguré ?  
  
Hatori : Pas question ! è_éx  
  
Ayamé : Ouin !  
  
Sahad : Hahahahaha ! Bon ben à la prochaine alors ! Reviews ? 


	4. Urgence

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Thanks pour les reviews et. Pour les fans d'Akito, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : attendez la suite ! (je dis ça surtout pour une certaine personne qui, je pense, se reconnaîtra).  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Shiguré c'était rendu à la demeure principale des Soma, chose assez rare si ce n'étaient ses quelques visites à Hatori, Momiji ou Hatsuharu qui était le plus clair du temps absent. Cette fois, il n'était pas venu voir le médecin, ses pas le dirigeaient vers la chambre du chef de la famille, il espérait intérieurement ne pas le trouver en plein dans une de ses crises de colère même s'il avait appris à les maîtriser. Arrivant à la hauteur de la porte, il demeura interdit quelques secondes avant de se décider à frapper ; il entra après avoir entendu un bref ''entrez''.  
  
Le chien entra dans la salle sombre, le jeune chef de la famille, toujours vêtu d'un kimono trop grand pour lui et mal ajusté, lui donnant un air plus imposant. Les yeux du jeune garçon dévisagèrent le nouveau venu avant de se détourner pour aller observer un papillon sur une fleur à proximité de la fenêtre :  
  
« Que veux-tu, Shiguré ? Je sais que tu ne viens jamais me voir pour rien.  
  
- Akito. Je viens pour te parler. répondit l'écrivain.  
  
- De quoi ? murmura l'interpelé.  
  
- De Yuki et de Kyô. »  
  
Cette simple phrase fit faire un volte-face violent du garçon qui lui lança un regard des plus haineux, il lança :  
  
« Je n'ai rien à te dire sur ce sujet. !  
  
- Akito. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire. lâcha le chien.  
  
- Tu sais, tu sais, tu ne sais rien, oui ! s'énerva le chef de la famille.  
  
- Ecoute, pour comprendre tes décisions, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, mais Yuki et Kyô n'en sont pas capables, ils ont beau être intelligents, pour comprendre tes paroles, il faut d'abord te comprendre. C'est pour leur bien que tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- . Akito demeura silencieux.  
  
- Tu as peur que cette histoire ne soit qu'une aventure et que Yuki souffrent davantage et quitteà passer pour un monstre tu cherches à le protéger. Mais sais-tu qu'à force de le surprotéger, tu lui fais mal ? Il ne comprend pas tes décisions et ça le pousse à te haïr et encore plus profondément dans le désespoir. Il est malheureux.  
  
- Et que puis-je faire, alors ? murmura le jeune garçon dont les yeux étaient à présent perdus dans le vague.  
  
- Laisse-les aller. répondit l'écrivain. Même s'ils devaient le regretter après, chacun est libre de choisir s'il veut ou non garder ses souvenirs. En effaçant la mémoire de Kyô, tu as violé le territoire de son âme, il n'était pas d'accord. S'ils souffrent, Hatori fera le nécessaire, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
  
Akito demeura silencieux une nouvelle fois, il ne savait que répondre face à cela, Shiguré avait toujours réussi à voir ses arrières pensées ou lire ses sentiments les plus profonds. Levant les yeux vers lui, il murmura :  
  
« Je crois que j'étais aussi un peu jaloux de leur relation. Si tu savais comme c'est dur de savoir le jour même de sa naissance que l'on est destiné à mourir. Je ne veux pas que l'on me pleure ou que les gens souffrent lorsque je partirais. Si les éloigner de moi peut les préserver, alors je le ferais !  
  
- Akito. Ce n'est jamais bon d'être seul, il faut avoir des personnes sur qui compter, des amis. Je pense que les garçons seraient d'accord de t'emmener quelque part. Tout le monde est destiné à mourir un jour, alors autant profiter de la vie pendant qu'il en est encore tant, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules, il ne savait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait ce qu'il devait ou non faire, il était perdu dans un espace sans fin où aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui. Shiguré se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant d'en franchir le seuil, il lâcha :  
  
« Ne crois pas que tout le monde te déteste, il y a une personne pour qui tu es cher. Réfléchis à ma proposition, je vais en parler aux garçons. »  
  
Une tignasse blanche regarda s'éloigner le jeune homme, le retenir, non. La conversation était parvenue à ses oreilles. Serait-ce l'opportunité tant attendue ?  
  
***  
  
POV Kyô :  
  
Je reste à la maison en ce moment, heureusement que ce sont les vacances. Mais en même temps, je suis préoccupé : Yuki ne fait rien de ses journées, il reste assis devant sa fenêtre à fixer dehors. Il ne mange presque plus, juste ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Oui, survivre. Quelque chose est en train de le détruire, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider, mais à chaque fois que je m'approche, mon c?ur bat fort, vite, et je perd le contrôle de moi-même, submergé par mes propres sentiments. J'en viens à me trouver pitoyable. Tohru a repris ses habitudes, depuis ce soir où je suis rentré, elle affiche à nouveau un sourire, une joie intarissable. Mais elle a beau le cacher, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète au sujet de Yuki. Tout comme moi.  
  
Je l'observe depuis la porte de sa chambre, depuis longtemps ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Peut-être cela fait-il une heure, ou bien seulement 15 minutes. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mes yeux sont rivés sur lui et je ne sais pas quel est le mal qui le ronge. Comment puis-je l'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui le détruit ? Je soupire. Un peu trop fort car Yuki se retourne vers moi, mon c?ur manque un battement, mais quelque chose attire mon attention, ses yeux vides. Si vides. Il me regarde quelques minutes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, un geste de ma part peut-être ? Je reste interdit, il détourne les yeux et j'entend. Oui ! J'entend un murmure, comme un début mélodieux. Une chanson. Yuki est en train de chanter. Mais. Je connais cette chanson ! Comment Yuki peut-il la connaître, il n'écoute pas X Japan !?  
  
Quelque chose me dit qu'il me manque. Une chose. Un souvenir. Puis d'un seul coup, je me sens couper du monde, comme dans le néant, il fait tout noir ! Quelque chose me vient à l'esprit, je vois. Deux personnes, l'une debout près de la porte d'une chambre, l'autre est parterre, assise dans un lit. Ses lèvres bougent, j'écoute :  
  
« Yuki. Je voulais. M'excuser pour. Hier soir. Et pour. Tout à l'heure aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Je. Je suis désolé. Je. »  
  
Yuki ? Tout à coup, la personne près de la porte m'apparaît clairement : c'est Yuki ! Mais. Et l'autre alors ?. Je regarde l'autre, un sentiment étrange se hisse en moi. Yuki s'avance et dit :  
  
« Kyô. Je ne t'en veux pas. Absolument pas. Et je tenais moi aussi a m'excuser. »  
  
L'autre personne, c'est moi ! Tout m'apparaît clairement à présent ! Nous deux, moi le plaquant contre le mur, lui m'embrassant, ces paroles qui résonnent dans ma tête.  
  
« Il est toujours vivant ? cette voix.  
  
- Oui. je connais ces voix !  
  
- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Efface sa mémoire. »  
  
D'autre images m'apparaissent, Yuki qui se précipite dans mes bras, moi qui le repousse en râlant :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'prend, sale rat ? Que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à poser tes sales pattes de rongeur sur moi ! »  
  
Yuki semble si triste.  
  
« Tu es un monstre ! Tant que tu te comportera comme tel tu souffriras et ça sera bien fait pour toi ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de Yuki qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Sans lui tu serais mort sous ce tas de terre ! Tu m'entend ?! Mort ! Tu as beau mentir, tu ne mens qu'à toi-même ! Comment peut-on être aussi. Insensible. ? »  
  
Tohru. Je me souviens ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Tout me reviens !!  
  
*** FIN POV  
  
Le rouquin était haletant, reprenant son souffle, il se leva et s'approcha du jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qui ne chantait plus ; il sentit le corps frémir sous son étreinte et la voix qui arriva à ses oreilles était si douce :  
  
« Kyô. ?  
  
- Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, Yuki. !. J'ai été odieux. Je t'en prie, pardonne- moi. ! les larmes perlaient le long des joues du chat. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Pardon. ! Je t'ai fait souffrir.  
  
- Kyô. le rat se retourna et enlaça le félin. Enfin tu es revenu. Je ne te pardone pas. Car tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute. »  
  
Kyô hésita, même si sa mémoire était de retour, il hésitait à agir, ce fut Yuki qui le fit, rapprochant leurs deux visages et l'embrassant passionnément, mêlant caresses et baisers, les deux garçons se retrouvaient. Le chat s'écarta pour admirer le sourire de la souris qui lui avait tant manqué, lui souriant à son tour, heureux de retrouver cet être qu'il considérait comme étant son âme s?ur. Il murmura :  
  
« Tu dois manger, tu dois reprendre des forces ! T'es trop faible, là.  
  
- La faute à qui, baka neko ? grimaça son compagnon.  
  
- Hey ! Me traite pas comme ça ! réplique aussi sec le rouquin.  
  
- Autant de fois que tu veux ! ricanna le rat. Baka neko baka neko baka neko baka neko baka neko !!!!  
  
- Baka nezumi ! »  
  
Les deux garçons continuèrent encore de se chamailler pendant quelques minutes avant que Tohru n'apparaissent à la porte, elle les regarda quelques secondes et puis sourit, elle avait une vision attendrissante sous les yeux : Yuki était allongé parterre, la tête sur les jambes de Kyô et celui-ci avait passé son bras par-dessus le corps de son amour. Oui, tout était redevenu comme avant, elle sourit :  
  
« Je suis heureuse que tout aille pour le mieux. Je vous apporte à manger, bon appétit. »  
  
Les deux garçons la remercièrent avant de se jeter sur la nourriture comme s'ils avaient peur que celle-ci s'envole (ça arrive parfois, même plus souvent qu'on ne le pense). La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et les laissa en tête à tête.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure de la famille Soma, une silhouette se dessinait sur le toit de la maison, Hatori sortit et lança :  
  
« Descend de là, Haru !  
  
- Ça devrait être ''Saru'' son surnom ! s'exclama Momiji en riant.  
  
- Baka. lâcha le b?uf perché sur son toit. Je descend, pas la peine de beugler. »  
  
Il commença à descendre, mais au moment où il posa son pied sur l'une des tuiles.  
  
***  
  
Dans la petite maison de Shiguré des rires s'élevaient, la joie règnait, mais alors qu'ils s'étaient affalés devant la télévision, le téléphone sonna, le chien alla décrocher ; quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il reviennent en courant et s'exclamant :  
  
« Vite, tout le monde se prépare ! Hatori vient nous prendre en voiture !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kyô.  
  
- Hatsuharu a fait une mauvaise chute, il est à l'hôpital ! Allez ! dépêchez-vous ! »  
  
Les adolescents se levèrent d'un coup et se préparèrent plus vite que jamais, ne faisant pas attendre le médecin qui arriva rapidement ; ils se rendirent aussi vite que possible à la clinique, là, ils retrouvèrent Momiji en pleurs et Ayamé qui tentait veinement de la calmer. Apercevant les autres, il leur fit un signe de la main, Shiguré demanda :  
  
« Alors ?  
  
- Plutôt critique, c'est ce qu'ont dit les médecins d'ici. murmura Ayamé.  
  
- Comment va-t-il ?? s'inquiéta Tohru.  
  
- Il est dans le coma. »  
  
Les dernières paroles d'Ayamé plongèrent la salle dans un sinistre silence.  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : Voilààààààààà !!! Et pas de reproche pour Haru ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés !  
  
Kyô : Donc il va s'en tirer. ?  
  
Sahad : Ptêt ben qu'oui, ptêt ben qu'non.  
  
Yuki : Mais tu disais que tu aimais les Happy End !!!  
  
Sahad : C'est vrai, mais ne vous en faites pas. J'ai fait une promesse. Et je m'y tiendrais.  
  
Hatori : Donc Hatsuharu s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sahad : Rooooooh ! Ouieuh ! Z'êtes chiants dans vot'genre! Il s'e sortira. Mais pas tout seul ! -_O Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, @+ ! Reviews, svp ! **yeux larmoyants** 


	5. Akito est là!

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Thanks pour les reviews !  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
La lumière pénétrait dans la chambre à travers les fenêtres sans rideaux de l'hôpital, illuminant le corps inerte du jeune garçon qui semblait ne faire que dormir alors qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Ils restaient chacun leur tour à le garder pendant un jour et une nuit au cas où il se réveillerait, mais une semaine était passée et l'espoir était à son plus bas ; Ayamé n'avait jamais été aussi calme, Momiji jamais aussi déprimé et les autres étaient presque toujours silencieux. Une lourde atmosphère planait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient pour manger ou boire un coup, même Tohru n'arrivait pas à sourire, elle avait beau essayer, chaque effort lui coûtait, lui paressait surhumain.  
  
Cette fois c'était au tour d'Akito de veiller sur le dormeur, il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit d'hôpital et demeura quelques minutes silencieux à regarder, il se pencha et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blancs ; Hatsuharu ne fit rien, continuant de dormir, Akito murmura :  
  
« Haru. Quel besoin avais-tu de monter là-haut. ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant. J'ai peine à te voir si près et si loin à la fois. Lutte. Lutte pour revenir. Beaucoup espèrent ton retour et. Tohru Honda est bien triste, Yuki et Kyô aussi. Tu sais. Ces deux-là sont ensemble maintenant. Ils semblent heureux, j'aimerais tant pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un. Mais la seule personne avec qui je le voudrais. Et bien loin. »  
  
Disant cela, il finit par s'endormir, tenant fermement la main du b?uf (pas très élogieux ce truc) et posant sa tête sur les hanches du garçon endormi. Ce fut ainsi que les autres découvrir leur chef de famille alors qu'ils venaient pour prendre sa place auprès du ''malade''. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiguré alors que Yuki et Kyô avait peine à y croire et regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux. Dans le couloir, alors que Shiguré veillait sur les deux endormis, le rat et le chat s'étaient assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le félin resserra son étreinte en murmurant :  
  
« Tu crois que. Que j'aurais mal jugé Akito ?  
  
- Je crois que nous l'avons tous fait. répondit le rongeur. Je nem'attendait pas à le découvrir ainsi.  
  
- Moi non plus. Peut-être. Peut-être est-il plus gentil qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître. supposa le rouquin.  
  
- Ou peut-être est-il encore plus maladroit que toi. sourit le jeune garçon en frottant ses cheveux argentés contre le menton de son compagnon.  
  
- Peut-être. »  
  
Après ces dernières paroles, les deux garçons demeurèrent silencieux, ne pensant qu'à leur cousin qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à s'échanger quelques mots d'amour dans cet endroit, les gens qui passaient les regardaient, tantôt avec curiosité, tantôt avec compassion, tantôt avec dégoût ; mais ils s'en fichaient bien, ils restaient à fixer la porte de la chambre sans bouger, se serrant seulement de temps temps un peu plus contre ce corps qui leur apportait réconfort et chaleur.  
  
*** POV Hatsuharu :  
  
Où suis-je. ? Il fait si noir et pourtant je peux me voir. Mais. J'ai peur. Je n'aime pas la solitude. ! Je me recroqueville, écrasé par un force incroyable : celle de la peur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, du moins, pas à ce point-là. Je n'aime pas être seul ! J'entend ma voix appeler :  
  
« Momiji. ! Hatori. ! Akito. ! »  
  
Mais jamais personne ne me répond. J'ai peur ! Je lève les yeux et vois quelque chose apparaître. Une bouche. Des rires. Ces paroles que j'ai tant de fois entendues enfant :  
  
« Le b?uf est stupide ! . C'est parce que le bouf est bête que le rat a pu abuser de lui ! . Le b?uf est le plus bête des 12 animaux du zodiaque chinois ! .  
  
- Arrêteeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz !!!!! »  
  
Ma voix va se perdre dans le néant alors que je hurle, je hurle pour les faire taire ! Qu'ils la ferme ! Pitié ! Ces rires vont me rendre dingue ! . Je me bouche les oreilles mais ces rires et ces paroles me harcèlent toujours ! Au secours ! Je me met à courir, toujours droit devant moi, ne butant jamais sur quelque chose, seulement courant aussi vite que je le peux. Mais ces rires me poursuivent ! Toujours. !  
  
« Foutez-moi la paaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiix !!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Je frappe dans l'une des bouches, ma main passe à travers et j'ai l'impression qu'elles grandissent, toujours plus ! Mais je ne peux plus reculer, il y a comme un mur derrière moi. Un mur noir que je ne distingue pas du reste, je me protège de mes bras, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues et je hurle toujours :  
  
« Laissez-moi tranquille !!!!!! Allez-vous en !!!!!! »  
  
Toujours ces rires. Toujours ces moqueries. Je n'en peux plus. ! Faites que ça s'arrête ! Pitié. Je vous en supplie. ! Des pas résonnent. Quoi encore ?! Je n'ose même pas regarder tant la peur me tiraille les entrailles. Une voix :  
  
« Allez-vous en. Laissez-le tranquille et disparaissez. »  
  
Elle est si calme. Mais je la connais ! Je lève lentement les yeux et regarde. Akito ! C'est Akito ! Enfant. Je me lève. Il. Il est de la même taille que moi. Je suis moi aussi enfant. Akito me tend la main et murmure :  
  
« Viens. Laisse-les dire. Ils sont stupides. Viens. »  
  
Je prend sa main, elle est si douce, si réconfortante. Il me sourit. Du revers de sa main, il sèche mes larmes. Nous nous éloignons en riant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout à coup, je n'ai plus peur, j'ai une grosse envie de rire. Rien de plus.  
  
*** FIN POV.  
  
Akito se réveilla et fut surpris de voir Shiguré à ses côtés, celui- ci lui adressa un souire puis posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux toujours clos, la respiration toujours aussi régulière. Le garçon retira d'une mains les cheveux ébène qui tombaient sur son visage, il se leva et laissa le chien veiller sur le b?uf ; une fois dans le couloir, il découvrit Yuki assoupi dans les bras de Kyô, ce dernier était bien réveillé et fixait son chef de clan. Les deux garçons restèrent qulques minutes à seulement s'observer, se scruter, sans prononcer une seule paroles ; puis, le chat brisa le silence :  
  
« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. ?  
  
- Non. »  
  
Ils étaient gênés, l'un comme l'autre, ne sachant s'il y avait des frontières qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir. Akito alla jusqu'à la machine à café (pas la superbe de Stox mais bon) et pris un café pour se réveiller un peu plus, il avait dormi longtemps, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Il avala d'un coup l liquide brûlant, sans même se soucier de cette légère douleur comparé à celle de son c?ur ; il alla rejoindre les deux adolescents en face de la chambre, le rat dormait toujours, il semblait appaisé. Le garçon aux cheveux ébène leva une main en direction du rouquin qui eut un mouvement de recul, voyant cela et la méfiance qu'il y a avait dans les yeux rouges du félin, Akito baissa la main et fixa la chambre, sentant cependant le regard braise sur lui. Les minutes passèrent sans un mot, le silence seulement brisé par les bruits autour d'eux dûs à l'agitation dans l'hôpital.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Les deux garçons levèrent la tête, c'était Tohru, elle tenait un panier dans ses mains, elle s'approcha, un peu hésitante à la vue du chef de la famille Sôma, celui-ci ne fit rien, il détourna les yeux, la jeune fille se tourna vers le rouquin :  
  
« Je. Je vous ai préparé de quoi mangé. Normalement c'est pour trois mais je crois qu'il y en a assez pour quatre.  
  
- Merci, Tohru. lui sourit Kyô, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon en le secouant doucement. Yuki. Réveille-toi.  
  
- Mmmh. Moua ? grogna-t-il en se frottant un ?il de sa main.  
  
- Ouais, toi. ! sourit Kyô. Tohru nous a apporté de quoi manger. »  
  
Le rat se leva, encore unpu dans les vapes mais lorsqu'il aperçu le brun, il fut instantanément réveillé, ne sacahnt ce qu'il devait dire ou croire, il recula un peu, manquant de se casser la figure si son amour ne l'avait pas retenu ; le chef de clan se leva :  
  
« Ça va. J'ai compris. Bon appétit quand même. dit-il en s'éloignant.  
  
- Akito. le rongeur regarda le félin, devaient-ils le laisser partir ?. Akito ! Re. Reste ! On partagera notre repas.  
  
- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu viens de dire ? murmura le brun.  
  
- Oui. » répondit le chat.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux ébène revit sur ses pas, il ne savait comment les ddeux garçons pouvaient pardonner ses actes vu qu'ils ne les avaient jamais compris. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de se rapprocher d'eux ; il s'assit à côté et ils commencèrent à manger, la jeune fille demanda :  
  
« C'est bon ?  
  
- Toujours un délice, Tohru. ! sourit Yuki.  
  
- Ouais ! répondit Kyô.  
  
- C'est bon. » murmura Akito.  
  
La fille sourit, elle était contente que tout le monde apprécie ce qu'elle avait fait, mais tout à coup, Shiguré vint les voir :  
  
« Hatsuharu a bougé. »  
  
Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre, là, le garçon dormait toujours à leur grande déception mais ils remarquèrent qu'effectivement, sa main avait bougée : elle n'était plus à côté mais sur lui. Yuki affirma qu'il garderait son cousin, que les autres pouvaient partir, Kyô s'y refusa, il préférait rester avec lui. Les deux garçons s'installèrent donc dans les sièges respectifs, ne sachant que faire, le rat prit la main du dormeur dans la sienne et le chat attrapa une revue, la feuilletant rapidement. Les yeux braise parcourraient rapidement quelques lignes sur une page, quelques lignes sur une autre, pourtant, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une annonce, il lança :  
  
« Yuki, regarde ! il tendit le magasine au rongeur qui lu.  
  
- Un médium ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà vu ça à la télé. répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Tu la regarde trop. soupira le garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
  
- Et si ça marchait. ? »  
  
Les deux garçons depeurèrent interdits quelques minutes, puis Yuki laissa son compagnon le temps d'aller parler aux autres. Il revint quelques minutes après :  
  
« Ils sont d'accord pour essayer. C'est quoi le nom du gars ?  
  
- Suméragi [1]. Le numéro est là. »  
  
Ils composèrent le numéro, discutère avec le dit médium et attendirent, il arriva une heure plus tard à cause de la circulation qui était assez abondante en ce moment de la journée, il salua tout le monde :  
  
« Je m'appelle Subaru Suméragi, médium.  
  
- Akito, chef du clan Sôma. Nous avons besoin de vous pour ramener quelqu'un. »  
  
Disant cela, ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Hatsuharu, le jeune médium alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, il dit :  
  
« Je vais devoir pénétrer son esprit.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez emmener personne avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? lança Akito avec un vague espoir.  
  
- Je le peux, mais c'est dangereux. Et je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable. répondit le médium.  
  
- J'en prend la responsabilité. trancha le brun.  
  
- Ok. »  
  
Subaru prit la main du dormeur et celle du chef de clan, ferma les yeux et se concentra tout en récitant une prière, quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le lit, les autres ne firent rien : tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire c'était attendre.  
  
Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le noir mais il pouvaient clairement se voir. Subaru ordonna à Akito de ne pas s'éloigner de lui, il attendirent, scrutant les ténèbres, quand un rire leur parvint : deux petits garçon leur apparurent, riant. Akito s'approcha de celui aux cheveux blancs et murmura :  
  
« Hatsuharu ?  
  
- . le petit garçon le regarda. Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
  
- C'est moi, Akito, je viens te chercher pour te ramener chez nous. répondit l'intéressé avec beaucoup de tendresse.  
  
- Tu mens ! s'exclama le petit. Akito est là ! »  
  
Il désigna l'autre petit garçon de sa main, et effectivement, le brun se reconnut. [2]  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
[1] J'avais pas d'idées et tant qu'à prendre un médium, autant qu'il soit compétent !  
  
[2] Pas de remarque ! Je sais que c'est ce qui se passe dans un des volumes de Tokyo Babylon (v'là pas le plagiat) mais je tenais à ce que ça arrive car j'ai adoré cet épisode. Bon, évidemment, Hatsuharu ne s'est jamais fait violer.  
  
Sahad : Et voilà !  
  
Akito : .  
  
Kyô : C'est quoi c't'embrouille !?  
  
Sahad : Commences pas ! Je te rappelle que ça peut toujours mal finir !  
  
Kyô : Miiaaaaaaaaaaah.  
  
Sahad : Mais. C'est qu'il me menace ! Bon voilà. Reviews ? Je continue mon délire ou pas ?  
  
Subaru : Je fais quoi moi dans Fruits Basket ?  
  
Sahad : Une brève apparition.  
  
Subaru : Ah.  
  
Sahad : Et vi. @+ Tout le monde ! 


	6. Retour

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Merci pour celles et ceux qui se sont donner la peine de me mettre des reviews sur cette partie de plagiat ! ^--^ Arigatôôôôôôôôôô !  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
« Hatsuharu ?  
  
- . le petit garçon le regarda. Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?  
  
- C'est moi, Akito, je viens te chercher pour te ramener chez nous. répondit l'intéressé avec beaucoup de tendresse.  
  
- Tu mens ! s'exclama le petit. Akito est là ! »  
  
Il désigna l'autre petit garçon de sa main, et effectivement, le brun se reconnut : c'était bel et bien lui, enfant.Le petit Akito était souriant, tout le contraire de l'idée qu'on se faisait du chef de la famille Sôma, le jeune Hatsuharu dévisageait les nouveaux venus avec méfiance, puis le petit brun le tira :  
  
« On va jouer ?  
  
- Oui ! »  
  
Les deux petits garçons partirent en courant, suivis de près par les deux adolescents qui tentèrent de les rattrapés ; le petit Hatsuharu se retourna, l'air plus furieux que jamais, semblant protéger son ami de son corps :  
  
« Vous allez dégager, connards !  
  
- Il est sympa le petit. ! ironisa Subaru.  
  
- C'est Black Haru. murmura le brun. Hatsuharu, viens, on doit rentrer. !  
  
- Ferme ta gueule, ducon (Black est bien moins poli que White) ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis d'abord, t'es qui pour venir m'emmerder, hein ?!  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis. C'est moi, Akito. ! répondit le chef de clan.  
  
- Menteur ! »  
  
Le médium et son compagnon d'infortune étaient à présent entourés d'enfants qui ne semblaient pas si bienveillants que ça, cependant, Subaru tenta de raisonner le jeune fou furieux :  
  
« Hatsuharu ! Si tu restes prisonnier de ton esprit, ton corps n'étant pas alimenté, tu finiras par périr ! Il faut revenir !  
  
- Je veux pas ! Si je peux rester jouer avec Akito, je ne veux pas retourner dans la réalité ! protesta le gamin de vive voix.  
  
- Haru. murmura le chef de la famille Sôma. Si tu ne reviens pas, tu sais que beaucoup de personnes vont être tristes ?  
  
- Pff. Je ne pense pas que je leur manquerais plus que ça. grogna le petit avec une pointe de regret.  
  
- Tu as pensé à Momiji ? Il pleurera beaucoup comme maintenant et sais-tu qu'il n'a plus sourit depuis que tu es ici ? Tu vas manquer à beaucoup de monde.  
  
- Mais si je reviens. Akito va me gronder... murmura le garçon en agitant sa tignasse blanche.  
  
- Non. répondit le brun avec un sourire. Mais il sera très triste si tu ne reviens pas. »  
  
Prononçant ces paroles, l'adolescent tandis une main vers l'enfant avec un tendre sourire, Hatsuharu ne réagit d'abord pas, fixant la main comme s'il avait peur de se brûler à son contact, puis, petit à petit, l'image du petit Akito s'évapora alors que le garçon saisissait la main de son aîné ; il murmura d'une toute petite voix :  
  
« C'est vrai alors ? Akito ne va pas me gronder ?  
  
- Non, chibi. sourit le brun. Je ne te gronderais pas. »  
  
Ils furent tous éblouis par un flash de lumière avant de rouvrir les yeux dans la chambre d'hôpital ; Subaru, y étant habitué, se mit debout aussitôt, alors que le chef du clan Sôma lançait un regard inquiet vers le garçon alongé. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il regarda partout comme pour comprendre où il était puis il vit les treize (Tohru est là) têtes qui le regardaient, ce qui le fit sourire :  
  
« Eh ben, tout le monde est là. Ça fait bizarre !  
  
- Hatsuharuuuuuu !!! braillèrent Tohru et Momiji d'une même voix avant de se précipité à son chevet pour le prendre dans leur bras au risque de l'étouffer.  
  
- Akito. murmura l'ex-comateux.  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Je crois que je tourne pas rond, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. »  
  
Le médium et le chef de clan se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris des autres Sôma : il était rare de voir Akito rire ainsi en public. Une infirmière arriva et leur demanda de sortir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le garçon avait reprit connaissance, mais avant de sortir de la pièce, Akito se retourna vers Hatsuharu et murmura :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te gronderais pas. »  
  
Et il sortit, sentant le regard du b?uf dans son dos : effectivement, celui-ci avait de grands yeux surpris et commençait à se demander si son rêve n'était pas réel tout compte fait, mais ne voulant pas se compliquer la vie avec des questions sans réponses, il fit le vide dans son esprit en revoyant des images de son rêves, les paroles lui revinrent :  
  
« Mais il sera très triste si tu ne reviens pas. »  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il laissa échapper un rire sous l'air effaré de l'infirmière qui commençait à se demander si le jeune garçon avait toute sa tête. Dans la salle d'attente, c'était les remerciements et les adieux à n'en plus finir :  
  
« Merci Mr. Suméragi... murmura le chef Sôma. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions pu faire sans vous.  
  
- Ne me remerciez pas ! lâcha le médium embarassé (toujours aussi timide). C'était tout naturel !  
  
- Voici vos honoraires. lança le brun en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe. Il y a un petit surplus en remerciements.  
  
- Mais. ! Mais je ne peux pas accepter, je. ! balbutia Subaru.  
  
- Prenez. Vous risquez de les froisser. »  
  
Disant cela, l'adolescent pointa un doigt derrière lui, montrant le reste de la famille Sôma qui le surveillait du regard. Ce n'était pas Momiji qui pouvait l'intimider, mais en revanche, Hatori était une autre histoire ; c'est ainsi que se séparèrent les Sôma et le médium, partant chacun vaguer à ses occupations : Ayamé, Hatori et Shiguré partirent vers la demeure du chien, Kagura et les autres vers la résidence principale des Sôma, quant à Kyô et Yuki, ils décidèrent de rester un peu plus pour tenir compagnie à Tohru et à leur chef de famille.  
  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la journée qu'ils purent revoir leur cousin, celui-ci était assis dans une chaise roulante et sourit à leur arrivée :  
  
« Comme j'ai fait une mauvaise chute, je dois garder le fauteuil au moins deux semaines. Ça m'énerve un peu car je pensait affronter l'autre con de chat mais.  
  
- Qui t'appelles con de chat ?! beugla le rouquin.  
  
- Calme-toi, Kyô-kun. ! murmura le rat avant de lui couper toute réplique par un baiser.  
  
- Je dois aller rejoindre Kagura, je vous le confie ! lança Tohru avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
  
- Nous aussi, on voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour toi. ! » lâcha Yuki en entraînant son compagnon dehors pour vaguer à d'autres occupations plus personnelles.  
  
Le b?uf se retrouvait donc seul avec le chef de clan, il le considéra quelques instants avant de rire sous le regard interrogateur du brun, ce ne fut qu'après avoir calmer un peu son fou-rire qu'il murmura :  
  
« Tu ne vas pas me gronder, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je t'ai dis que non. répondit l'intéressé.  
  
- Akito. Tu sais, pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir un peu. Approche, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais à toi seul, personne d'autre ne doit entendre. ! »  
  
Le brun s'approcha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Hatsuharu, celui-ci enlaça son chef de clan et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser, laissant le garçon interdit. Les joues du jeune lycéen prirent une couleur rosée, il eut un rire nerveux :  
  
« Quand je ''dormais'', c'est toi qui m'es apparut. Et seulement toi. »  
  
Il secoua ses cheveux blancs, ils tombaient ainsi sur son visage et cachaient ses yeux, car il ne pouvait regarder l'autre en face après ce qu'il venait de faire, ne sachant s'il avait bien fait ou non. Peut-être Akito allait-il s'énerver comme avec Hatori lors de sa relation avec Kana, mais à présent plus rien ne comptait vraiment : au moins, il n'aurait plus rien à regretter. Une main lui balaya les cheveux et lui releva le menton, il mit un peu de temps à réaliser que ces lèvres qui étaient collées aux siennes étaient celles du garçon qu'il aimait, celles qu'il avait tant attendues sans jamais oser les espérer vraiment ; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas à répondre à ce baiser qui devint plus profond, plus intense. Ce fut un ''BOM'' qui attira leur attention, l'infirmière s'était évanouie à cette vue, ce qui fit ricanner Hatsuharu :  
  
« Pas d'pot, les beaux mecs sont déjà pris ! Heu. On s'éternise pas, ne ?  
  
- Non, non, on y va ! »  
  
Akito poussa le fauteuil vers la sorties, le jeune garçon qui secouait gaiement ses cheveux blancs décidait de faire vivre à son jeune chef de clan les premières joies d'un adolescent insouciant : n'ayant trouver une meilleure idée que de foncer comme un dératé dans la rue avec son fauteuil roulant, encourageant son comapgnon à aller toujours plus vite. Leurs rires fendirent l'air de la ville, baignant les gens d'une lumière invisible, faisant sourirent des passants, en faisant râler d'autres ; c'était la première fois qu'Akito se sentait aussi libre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez eux, des jérémiades attirèrent leur attention :  
  
« Maheuuuuuuu j'ai dit que c'était pas ma fauteuh !!!!  
  
- C'est pas une raison Momiji. Toi et Ayamé avez encore fait des conneries sans vous soucier des conséquences. grogna le médecin.  
  
- Vous n'étiez pas chez Shiguré ? s'étonna le b?uf.  
  
- Oh ! Notre grand malade ! s'exclama l'interpelé. Et bien non, figure-toi, nous avons décidé d'aller en ville avec Momiji et malheureusement, lui et Ayamé ont engagé une course-poursuite dans les rues. ! Momiji a heurté une fille, Ayamé tentant de lui cacher les yeux de sa main lui est rentré dedans et s'est transformé à son tour ! C'est hatori qui lui a effacé la mémoire en me confiant les deux bestiaux que j'ai fini par perdre et qu'on a retrouvé dans un bac de carotte et dans une cabine d'essayage d'un petit magasin !  
  
- C'est tout ? ironisa Hatsuharu.  
  
- Vi ! s'exclamèrent en c?ur le chien, le serpent et le lapin.  
  
- A la niche. » grogna Hatori.  
  
Au lieu de les réprimander ou même de s'inquiéter, Akito et le b?uf éclatèrent de rire. Peut-être auraient-ils dû y porter plus d'attention.  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : Encore un petit chapitre, je suis désolée mais en ce moment c'est la guerre ! Je risque d'être privée de mes fanfics adorées !!! T_T J'espère avoir beaucoup d'heures de perm grâce aux grève pour pouvoir les écrire au lycée ! gnéhéhéhé ! Enfin.  
  
Kyô : Tu rêves !  
  
Yuki : Je comprend pourquoi Alex de 1000 Sabords t'a écrit ''Bonne cure de désintoxication, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal.'' ^--^  
  
Sahad : Yuki.  
  
Yuki : Oui ?  
  
Sahad : Tu vas souffrir.  
  
Yuki : uh-oh..  
  
Kyô: **rit aux éclats**  
  
Sahad : Mais toi aussi Kyô.  
  
Kyô : **arrête instantanément de rire** EH ?!  
  
Sahad : @+ ! Reviews, onegai shimasu ! 


	7. Hatsuharu

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Haru : T'en as mis du temps !  
  
Sahad : Je saaaaaaaiiiiiis ! Gomeeeeeen!  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Hatsuharu n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, bien qu'il aie une jambe dans le plâtre, il s'obstinait à vouloir marcher, mais n'ayant pas de béquille sous la main à ce moment là, il s'agripa comme il pu au mur et se portant à la force de ses bras. Il fit quelques mètres comme cela, s'arrêtant à bout de souffle, la sueur perlait sur son visage, ses bras devenait douloureux, mais il avait envie d'être autonome et ne pas avoir à demander à chaque fois à quelqu'un de le sortir ; sa main trouva appui sur une latte en bois qui sortait du mur, mais celle-ci n'était pas très solide, elle se brisa sous son poids, non pas qu'il soit lourd mais la latte en question était complètement pourrie. Le jeune garçon tomba lourdement au sol en hurlant de douleur :  
  
« Raaaaah ! ... Et merde !  
  
- Hatsuharu? »  
  
Momiji, attiré par le bruit, arriva dans le couloir où il découvrit le boeuf étalé parterre et portant une main à sa jambe ; le lapin se précipita, tiraillé entre l'inquiétude et la colère :  
  
« Ah ! Ça va ?! Mais quel besoin t'as de te mettre debout ! T'aurais pu me demander ! T'es sûr que tout va bien ???  
  
- Ça va... »  
  
Le plâtré tenta de se relever mais la douleur le fit retomber, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur, le petit blond se précipita :  
  
« Hatsuharu ! Hatori, viens vite ! hurla-t-il.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? le médecin arriva et à la vue des deux garçon il se précipita lui aussi. Haru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?!  
  
- Je... articula l'intéressé en laissant échapper une larme. Je veux marcher... ! Je ne... J'ai trop mal... ! »  
  
Les deux autres avait le coeur déchiré par cette vue, jamais il ne se souvenait d'avoir vu le boeuf pleurer, celui-ci avait toujours été fort et maître de ses sentiments après sa rencontre avec Yuki, depuis qu'il était enfant, alors que là, il n'était plus qu'un adolescent complètement abattu, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, il était au plus bas, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Hatori le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture où il l'installa pour le ramener à l'hôpital, tout le trajet se passa dans un lourd silence, seulement brisé par les sanglots du jeune garçon qui restait inconsolable. Une fois arrivé, il le fit entrer et vu la gravité du cas, ils le prirent en urgence.  
  
POV Kyô :  
  
Nous avons reçu un coup de fil de Momiji qui était complètement paniqué et nous affirmant que Hatsuharu était retourné à l'hosto, merde ! J'ai passé le message à Yuki, Shiguré et Tohru, ils ont décidé de m'accompagner là-bas. Nous avons fait le trajet à pied, Yuki et moi avons couru, nous sommes endurants et rapides, pendant que les deux autres marchent. Nous arrivons en peu de temps à l'hôpital, Hatori affirme que tout c'est bien passé mais qu'il a peur pour Hatsuharu, non pas que sa blessures soit grave mais il est psychologiquement très atteint...  
  
Nous pouvons aller le voir mais seulement un à la fois, Tohru étant ue fille et ayant souvent fait ses preuves dans le domaine, nous attendons une quart d'heure. Elle ressort de la chambre, nous nous levons et demandons muettement ce que ça a donné, elle nous regarde, l'air triste et secoue négativement la tête. J'ai comme une boule dans le ventre... C'est bizarre... Yuki y va, je me tourne vers Hatori et demande :  
  
« Et Akito ? Il n'est pas venu ?  
  
- Non, il est malade, il a 39° de fièvre... me répond-t-il. C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de rester au lit.  
  
- Je comprend... »  
  
Yuki ressort et son visage me laisse comprendre que ça a donné le même résultat que Tohru... J'y vais, je rentre et ferme la porte, Hatsuharu et à moitié assis, ses yeux sont perdu dans le vide... Il est faible mais pas au point de se transformer... Je m'approche et murmure :  
  
« Haru ? »  
  
Il ne bouge pas, il ressemble à une coquille vide... Je sens que j'ai mal, mais je ne comprend pas, je tiens à Hatsuharu, c'est normal, c'est mon cousin mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai si mal... Une infirmière entre dans la pièce, elle me regarde et puis me dit :  
  
« Quelqu'un peut rester le veiller cette nuit, voulez-vous vous en occuper ?  
  
- ... Je tourne les yeux vers Haru, il ne réagit pas. Oui, j'aimerais bien rester à son chevet, dites-le aux autres, s'il vous plaît...  
  
- Bien, Monsieur. »  
  
Elle se retire, je m'installe sur la chaise près du lit, je me met à parler car j'ai l'impression qu'il peut m'entendre :  
  
« Tu sais, Haru, tout le monde à les boules, tu nous as fait peur, mais moi, je sais que tu vas t'en sortir... Tu veux que je te lise quelque chose ? »  
  
Je prend un des bouquins sur le table, je le fais car je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire... Je commence à lire... C'est l'histoire de deux garçons, l'un d'entre eux est atteint d'une grave maladie, ses organes grandissent mais pas lui, il a un ami, un petit garçon simplet, ils sont très amis... Le malade fini par mourir à cause de sa maladie, il meurt étouffé, et l'autre petit garçon décide d'aller l'enterrer lui-même... C'est pas génial comme remonte-moral... Je lève les yeux, Hatsuharu n'a pas bougé mais je peux voir par la fenêtre que la nuit est tombée... Je me sens fatigué... Je ne pense pas que Haru s'échappe, je sens mes paupières lourdes et je ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée...  
  
Pourtant, un bruit finit par me réveiller, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement, c'est le plafond que je vois... Serais-je tomber de la chaise, j'essaye de me lever, mais je ne peux pas ?! Je tourne la tête : le lit ! Je suis dans le lit de l'hôpital et attaché! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi, Hatsuharu est près de la porte, je le vois qui se tourne vers moi et sa main ferme la porte à clé... J'ai peur ! D'un seul coup je sens une grande peur monter en moi ! ... La porte est fermé à clé et je sais que la salle est insonorise car quand il est arrivée, Hatsuharu hurlait à en briser les tympans... Il s'approche de moi, mais il a une démarche bizarre... Pas normale... Son visage se lève vers moi et là... Vides ! Ses yeux sont vides ! Pas la moindre lueur de conscience ! Il serais manipué ?! Non, Kyô, tu regardes trop la télé... Mais quoi alors ?!  
  
*** FIN POV***  
  
Le rouquin sentit son corps tremblé, il tremblait au fur et à mesure que l'autre garçon avançait, s'approchant doucement du lit, il monta dessus, se positionnant au-dessus du chat qui sentit son coeur s'emballer, près à sortir de sa poitrine. La main du boeuf caressa doucement le torse de Kyô puis arracha violemment le tissu qui le gênait, le félin aurait aimé crier mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien !  
  
« Haru ! Arrête ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! »  
  
Il eut une inspiration difficile lorsque la bouche du garçon se posa sur son torse, embrassant délicatement quelques parcelles de sa peau et jouant avec les tétons qui se durcirent rapidement, car quoiqu'il pouvait en dire, Kyô ressentait du plaisir se mêlant à sa peur, les lèvres cressaient sa peau, l'effleuraient, le souffle tiède sur son corps... Le rouquin paniqua totalement lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, suivi de près par son boxer, laissant libre cours au jeune garçon qui ne semblait guère conscient de ses actes. La chat ferma les yeux laissant une larme perler, il avait si peur, au point d'en avoir mal, une main glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à son membre, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son cousin dans son cou ; les caresses des doigts firent durcir son sexe bien que Kyô ne pouvait l'accepter, un très lent va et vient le fit gémir.  
  
Hatsuharu déposa quelques baisers sensuels dans le cou du félin, l'obligeant à prendre ses doigts dans sa bouche, il les retira et les porta vers le bas du dos du garçon, ce dernier appréhendait ce qui allait se passer mais lorsque trois doigts pénétrèrent en lui, il hurla de surprise et de douleur, sa repiration devenait haletante, les larmes se faisaient abondantes, il continuait de supplier son cousin :  
  
« Haru... S'il... Te plaît... Arrête... ! »  
  
Aucune réponse ne venait jamais, il avait peur, mal, et en même temps le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui donnait une impression malsaine, il ne pouvait réellement l'accepter. Il sentait le mouvement des doigts dans son intimité, ceux-ci se retirèrent doucement... Puis quelque chose de plus gros le pénétra, Kyô hurla à nouveau mais son cri fut étouffé par le boeuf qui prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, caressant de sa langue celle de sa victime ainsi que les dents et le palais ; Hatsuharu donna un violent coup de rein, arrachant un cri étouffé au chat, son membre toucha LE point, ce qui sucita une vague de plaisir dans le corps du félin qui n'en profitait pas. Le garçon recommença à plusieurs reprises, attaquant sauvagement sa victime, la pénétrant sans aucune délicatesse et l'embrassant sans relâche. La sueur coulait sur sa peau, sa respiration lui était si difficile qu'il crut à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait étouffer, il sentait encore ses pressions, ce mal, tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle en se libérant entre lui et son cousin alors que celui-ci se libérait en lui.  
  
Le membre se retira, Kyô ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui perlaient toujours, son coeur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal, tout son corps était douloureux, puis Hatsuharu se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et murmura d'une voix qui fit sursauter le chat :  
  
« Ça t'as plu ? Non ? Quel dommage ! Moi, j'ai aimé te voir souffrir et surtout j'ai aimé entendre ton cousin me supplier d'arrêter... c'est si facile de le contrôler, il suffisait d'un moment de faiblesse... Tu imagines son état lorsqu'il croisera ton regard à son réveil ? Héhéhé... Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons... ! »  
  
Cette voix n'était pas celle du boeuf, le félin aurait pu le jurer, elle était bien différente ! A peine ces paroles prononcées, le garçon au cheveux argentés tomba sur lui, sa respiration était aussi sacadée que la sienne, il pouvait sentir le coeur de son cousin battre à la chamade, son torse contre le sien, la voix de Hatsuharu, brisée, fendit l'air :  
  
« Pardonne-moi... Par... Donne-moi, Kyô... ! Je t'en prie... ! Pardonne- moi... ! le rouquin n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que le boeuf pleurait. Pardonne-moi... ! S'il te plaît...! »  
  
Les mains tremblantes du garçons détachèrent le prisonniers, Kyô se releva, presque à bout de force et combattant la douleur de son corps, il prit le corps tremblant de son cousin dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui :  
  
« C'est bon de te retrouver, toi... !  
  
- Kyô... !  
  
- Chut... ! Je vais bien... Enfin, j'ai déjà été en meilleur état mais je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute... ''Il'' a dit que tu avais combattu, souffert, je comprend, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu intervenir au lieu de te lire bêtement une histoire...  
  
- Ne le dis pas aux autres... ! Je t'en prie ! le supplia Hatsuharu.  
  
- Bien sûr que non... Et toi, arrête de pleurer ! C'est moi qui devrais être en train de chialer ! répliqua le rouquin.  
  
- Tu es si fort... Je t'envie... il leva les yeux vers son cousin. J'aimerais... N'avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ta force... J'aurais pu faire quelque chose... Je m'en veux tant... ! »  
  
Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte, c'était un secret, leur secret... Même s'il n'était pas des plus beaux, ils y tenaient car tout au fond d'eux- même, ils ne le regrettaient pas tant que ça... Kyô se détacha de son ami et murmura :  
  
« Tu sais... Je... C'était pas... Si mal...  
  
- J'avais peur de te le dire mais moi aussi, j'ai... Aimé... avoua le garçon en soulevant quelques unes de ses mêches argentées...  
  
- Qui pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça... Quelqu'un est venu te voir avant nous ?  
  
- Non... Non, je ne crois pas... Je ne me souviens pas très bien... affirma le plâtré. En plus, j'en reviens pas d'avoir fait tout ça avec une patte aussi amochée...  
  
- Motus et bouche cousue, hein ! s'exclama le félin.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, mon petit chat ! ricana Hatsuharu. Mais je dois dire que je suis pas super...  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu... Tu as mal quelque part ?? s'inquiéta Kyô.  
  
- Je comprend maintenant que je... Que je tiens plus à toi qu'à Akito... Et ça... souffla le boeuf.  
  
- Haru... On va le retrouver ! On va le retrouver l'enfoiré qui a profité de nous !  
  
- Hai !  
  
- Mais avant, tu te rétablis. »  
  
Kyô sourit puis, doucement, il s'approcha de Hatsuharu et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser doux, tendre...  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : Woé ! Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? Vont-ils retrouver le psychopathe qui les a manipulé ? Vont-ils pouvoir dire à leur conjoint respectif qu'un amour est né entre eux ? Et le dingue va-t-il refrapper ?  
  
Kyô : Je vais te tueeeeeeerrrrrr !  
  
Yuki : Je suis trompé...  
  
Hatsuharu : Je suis un violeur... Finalement, j'aurais préféré que tu ne continues pas ce torchon !  
  
Sahad : Toujours à râler ! Bon, voilà... Je suis désolée mais j'ai commencé à me lasser de laisser un amour beau et tout entre Kyo et Yuki et Hatsu et Akito, je voulais essayer du Haru x Kyô ! ^--^ Mes deux préférés !  
  
Haru et Kyô : Help.  
  
Sahad : Voilà, donc @+ ! 


	8. Possédé

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Kyô : Encore à la bourre...  
  
Sahad : Je saaaaaaaiiiiiis ! Gomeeeeeen!  
  
Momiji : Arrête de dire ça, on dirait la maman de Ri-chan ! ^--^  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Yuki devait aller retrouver ses amis à l'hôpital, il se mit donc en chemin en compagnie d'Hatori et de Akito qui n'avait finalement plus de fièvre, les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers l'endroit ; pendant ce temps- là, Kyô et Hatsuharu discutaient :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura le rouquin.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... souffla le boeuf. J'ai peur de la réaction d'Akito...  
  
- Et moi de celle de Yuki... répondit le chat. On a vraiment un problème, je crois... Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine mais en même temps je ne veux pas le lui cacher...  
  
- Et moi non plus, surtout que sa colère risque d'être plus grande encore... »  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent interdits, ne sachant quelle décision ils devaient prendre, de plus, en regardant l'horloge, ils se doutaient que les autres allaient bientôt arriver. Le félin était complètement partagé, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt, le jour où Hatori lui avait effacé la mémoire... Et il était hors de question de demander au médecin d'effacer la mémoire du rat et du chef de famille. Ils restèrent indécis encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière entre dans la pièce :  
  
« Vos amis sont arrivés.  
  
- Faites les entrer... » murmura Hatsuharu.  
  
La jeune femme s'exécuta, les deux garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire, les autres entrèrent dans la pièce :  
  
« Bonjour Hatsuharu, ça va mieux ? demanda Yuki.  
  
- Heu... Oui... répondit Hatsuharu gêné.  
  
- La nuit n'a pas été trop longue Kyô ? Tu as pu dormir un peu ? s'inquiéta le médecin.  
  
- Heu... Pas beaucoup, non... lança le chat.  
  
- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Haru ? voulu aussitôt savoir Akito. Tu as les joues rouges, tu as de la fièvre ?  
  
- Heu... Non, non, c'est... Heu... Il fait chaud sous ces draps d'hosto, c'est tout... »  
  
Les yeux de Hatori croisèrent tour à tour le regard des jeunes garçons, les deux ne pouvaient soutenir son regard bien longtemps, ils le détournèrent quasi simultanément ; le médecin leva un sourcil : il y avait anguille sous roche. Il annonça donc qu'il serait de garde cette nuit-là afin que les autres puissent se reposer, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hatsuharu, il sentit celui-ci se raidir : oui, il y avait quelque chose...  
  
Pendant toute la journée, la famille venait à tour de rôle, Ayamé fut le dernier à se présenter, il salua son amant d'un tendre baiser et alla saluer Hatsuharu :  
  
« Alors le grand malade ? Ça va ?  
  
- Couci couça... répondit le boeuf. Je m'ennuie un peu même si tout le monde à la gentillesse de venir me voir... Momiji m'a même apporté des chocolats...  
  
- Haha ! Notre lapinou est trop chou ! claironna le serpent.  
  
- Ayamé... murmura le dragon. Je ne veux pas te chasser, mais je dois discuter avec Hatsuharu, peux-tu nous laisser ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! acquiesça le jeune homme en faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux. Je reviendrais demain ! A plus, Haru !  
  
- A plus... »  
  
Aya sortit de la chambre rapidement, il ne désobéissait jamais à son compagnon, mais cette histoire l'intrigait : qu'est-ce que Hatori pouvait bien vouloir dire à l'adolescent ? Peut-être Shiguré en saurait-il davantage, ou bien Akito ? Leur chef de famille était l'amoureux du jeune boeuf, il devait être au courant de ce qui pouvait perturber son compagnon. Décidé à éclaircir cette histoire, le serpent se dirigea vers le parking où il avait garé sa voiture, l'ascenseur était lent et Ayamé commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers, les portes s'ouvrirent avec le petit bruit habituel. Le jeune homme sortit de la cage de l'ascenseur, un crissement de pneus attira son attention, il fut frapper d'horreur : une voiture fondait sur lui et ce n'était nullement une erreur mais bel et bien un acte hostile.  
  
***  
  
« Haru... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura le dragon.  
  
- Hatori, si je te le dis... Tu ne le répètera pas, hein ? »  
  
L'interpelé fut surpris de voir que le jeune boeuf ressemblait à présent à un tout petit garçon apeuré qui avait peur qu'on le gronde pour une quelconque bêtise : il avait replier son genoux valide contre sa poitrine et s'appuyait dessus, cachant son visage. Tout ceci inquiéta le médecin :  
  
« Haru... ?  
  
- Promet-le moi... ! la voix de l'adolescent montrait à quel point il était craintif à cet instant.  
  
- Je te le promet, secret professionnel... répondit Hatori aussi calmement que possible.  
  
- Je... J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible... La nuit dernière... Enfin, c'était pas vraiment moi, quelqu'un... M'obligeait à le faire, je n'étais plus maître de mon corps...  
  
- Quelqu'un ? Black ? le médecin cherchait à comprendre le récit confus de Hatsuharu.  
  
- Non, même si je change de temps à autre de personnalité, je sais que ce n'était pas Black... Même lui, ne ferait pas... Ce que j'ai fait... Ce qu'on m'a fait faire... sa voix était faible et presque cassée. Hier soir... Je... J'ai...  
  
- Qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? l'encouragea le dragon.  
  
- J'ai violé Kyô... ! »  
  
Suite à cette affirmation, un loud silence s'abattit dans la pièce, Hatori demeura interdit, trop surpris pour faire un quelconque geste, ce fut un sanglot venant du jeune boeuf qui le ramena à la réalité :  
  
« Je suis horrible... Je... Et en plus... J'ai aimé ça... ! Je suis monstrueux !  
  
- Hatsuharu... Tu as dit que c'était quelqu'un qui t'avait poussé à faire ça ? le médecin essayait d'avoir le plus d'informations possible avant d'en tirer une quelconque conclusion.  
  
- Ce n'était pas moi, mais ce n'était pas Black non plus... Je ne sais pas... J'avais peur... J'entendais une voix dans ma tête... Je n'étais que spectateur même si je ressentais vraiment ce qui m'arrivait... Je... Je sentais tout... Le contact de la peau de Kyô... Quand je l'ai... sa voix s'éteignait petit à petit, alors que les draps bleu clair prénait à présent une teinte bleu foncé sous le visage du boeuf.  
  
- Haru... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? murmura le dragon en prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Tu l'as dit toi-même, quelqu'un t'as forcé à le faire...  
  
- Ce n'est pas le seul problème... les yeux de l'adolescent croisèrent le regard d'Hatori. Le problème c'est que j'ai compris que j'aimais Kyô ! Et que lui aussi ! C'est réciproque ! Mais je suis avec Akito et lui avec Yuki... Je ne veux pas leur dire... Je ne veux pas briser Yuki et j'ai trop peur de la réaction qe pourrait avoir Akito... »  
  
La tête de Hatsuharu alla trouver réconfort contre le torse de son aîné, celui-ci, comprenant la détresse du jeune garçon, le berça doucement ce qui sembla tranquiliser le boeuf ; à cet instant-là, un raffut venant du couloir attira leur attention, Hatori se leva et alla voir, ce qu'il vit le pétrifie : Ayamé, allongé dans une civière, baignait dans son sang, cependant il semblait encore conscient. A cette vue, le médecin détourna les yeux, il lança un regard à Hatsuharu qui, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il allait mieux et qu'il vallait mieux aller voir le serpent. Le dragon alla donc à la rencontre de son amant :  
  
« Ayamé !  
  
- Hatori... souffla le reptile. Je...  
  
- Comment te sens-tu ? l'inquiétude du médecin était grandissante. Qui t'a fait ça ?  
  
- C'était... Hi...Ro... »  
  
La civière disparut alors dans le bloc opératoire, laissant le dragon complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Hiro ? Un enfant de 11ans ? Mais il ne savait pas conduire, même s'il était très doué, il ne pourrait pas faire correctement avancer une voiture ! Et même s'il avait un caractère difficile, jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur sa famille ! Ne sachant que faire, il décida de se rendre chez la mère de l'enfant en question, celle-ci l'accueilli chaleureusement :  
  
« Bonjour Hatori ! Ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
- Bonjour... Heu... Est-ce que Hiro est là ? demanda alors le médecin.  
  
- Hiro ? Non... Aujourd'hui il a cours... Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
  
- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant... s'excusa le dragon avant de faire demi-tour.  
  
- Hatori ! appela la mère avec une voix désespérée.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils n'a rien ! »  
  
Ce fut la dernière réplique du médecin qui, reprenant le volant de sa voiture, alla jusqu'au collège du jeune garçon, arrivant devant la salle, il frappa, se retenant d'ouvrir la porte comme un fou-furieux, une jeune femme ouvrit la porte :  
  
« Oui ?  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein cours, mais est-ce que le petit Hiro est ici ? demanda Hatori.  
  
- Hiro ? Non, il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui... Mais il n'est pas chez lui ? s'inquiéta le professeur.  
  
- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement... »  
  
Sur ces mots, il s'en alla rapidement, arrivant dans le hall de l'établissement, il demeura pensif : où pouvait bien être l'agneau ? Peut- être en saurait-il plus auprès de Kisa, il savait qu'elle et Hiro avaient des liens profonds qui les unissaient ; il sortit rapidement du bâtiment, lorsque sa voiture, qui était garée un peu plus loin, explosa. Le vent brûlant lui lêcha le visage, Hatori recula instinctivement : la voiture était piégée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir explosée toute seule... Hiro était- il là ? Les yeux du dragon cherchèrent rapidement aux alentours et effectivement il découvrit le petit garçon assit sur la benne à ordure, affichant un air désespéré :  
  
« Hiro ! appela le médecin.  
  
- Hatori... un rictus maléfique se dessina sur le visage du gamin.  
  
- Alors c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?! Pourquoi ?! » s'écria le médecin.  
  
Il n'eût pour réponse qu'un sourire moqueur et orgueilleux, sentant la rage prendre possession de lui, le dragon franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'enfant, le prenant par les épaules, il le secoua brutalement :  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »  
  
Le sourire sur le visage de l'enfant disparut soudainement et, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, le mouton gémit :  
  
« Hatori... Au secours... ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça ! Je le jure ! C'est lui !  
  
- Hiro ?! ''Lui'' qui ?! »  
  
Le visage désespéré de Hiro se changea à nouveau en un rictus maléfique, un sourire malveillant, il balaya le médecin d'un coup de pied dans la tête d'une force incroyable ; le dragon s'étala parterre, relevant les yeux, il découvrit que l'enfant avait disparu... Tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était ces paroles qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit : ''Hatori... Au secours... !''. Il s'était trompé... Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère, Hiro était un danger, pas seulement pour son entourage, mais aussi pour lui-même, il était clair que l'agneau était dominé...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Haru : Toujours plus tordu...  
  
Sahad : Oh ça va, hein ! J'écris et c'est tout !  
  
Hiro : Merci pour le bon rôle... Tas rien de mieux à faire franchement ? Quelqu'un de ton âge devrait réviser pour le contrôle de SES qu'il y a mardi, plutôt que d'écrire des idioties... Quel exemple tu fais.  
  
Sahad : Hiro... ! Ça va, j'ai compris...  
  
Kyô : Quoi donc ?  
  
Sahad : Cette fanfic va devenir une deathfic ! J'en ai trop marre !  
  
Kyô : Non ! Heu ! On te taquinait !  
  
Haru : Mais oui, voyons, faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre !  
  
Hiro : Ne sois pas vexée !  
  
Sahad : Y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre... -_-x  
  
Kyô, Haru et Hiro : Désoléééééééé !  
  
Sahad : Bon, bon... Alors... Vivement le prochain épisode !  
  
Haru : Misère... - -' 


	9. Attrapé

NEKOTOPIA  
  
Auteur : toujours Sahad.  
  
Hatsuharu : depuis le temps !  
  
Sahad : figure-toi que g t occupée à te mettre avec Daisuke alors ne râle pas ! Sinon tu vas souffrir dans cette fanfic !  
  
Momiji : tous aux abris !  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Hatori n'avait pas trouvé trouvé d'autre solution que d'appeler Shiguré pour que celui-ci vienne le chercher, lorsque le chien arriva au volant de sa voiture, le fait de trouver son compagnon si préoccupé l'inquiéta :  
  
« Hatori ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles si soucieux...  
  
- Aya s'est fait renverser par une voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital... murmura le médecin.  
  
- Aya... ? un voile d'horreur passa dans les yeux de l'écrivain. Il va bien ?!  
  
- Il est vivant, ne t'inquiète pas... le rassura son amant. Mais avant qu'on l'emmène dans le bloc opératoire, il m'a affirmé avoir vu Hiro au volant de la voiture...  
  
- Hiro ?! Mais c'est insensé ! s'exclama Shiguré. Ce n'est qu'un enfant et... !!  
  
- Et bien qu'il est mauvais caractère, il n'est pas mauvais, je sais... compléta le dragon. Cependant, j'ai tenu à vérifier, je suis allé chez lui et comme il n'y était pas je suis aller au collège... Il était absent, c'est en sortant, ma voiture a littéralement explosé et c'est là que je l'ai vu... Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
  
- Non... souffla le chien qui avait peine à croire ce qu'il entendait. Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
  
- Il m'a dit : '' Hatori... Au secours... ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça ! Je le jure ! C'est lui !''... répondit le jeune médecin.  
  
- ''Lui'' ? répéta l'écrivain.  
  
- C'est ce qu'il a dit, mais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, son visage a eu un rictus extrêmement mauvais et il m'a dégagé d'un coup de pied d'une force incroyable, trop pour son corps d'enfant de 11 ans... ! lâcha le dragon.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire en clair ? grimaça Shiguré.  
  
- Qu'il est possédé... trancha Hatori. De plus, il n'agit pas dans un ordre précis... D'abord Aya, puis moi... Hatsuharu a également fait office de cible... Et Kyô aussi...  
  
- Kyô aussi... ? Il semble s'en prendre aux premiers même si ce n'est pas encore dans un ordre logique... soupira l'écrivain.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son amant.  
  
- A part Akito, tous ceux dont les prénoms se situaient au début de l'alphabet s'en sont pris plein la poire... Je me trompe peut-être mais c'est ce que je pense... Akito étant le chef de la famille, je pense que le plus rationnel serait de détruire tout e monde et lui en dernier... Et si j'ai le malheur de dire la vérité, ça veut dire que c'est à Kisa de courir un grave danger ! »  
  
Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le collège de Kisa qui ne se trouvait pas loin, malheureusement, le fait que ce soit un collège pour filles n'allait pas faciliter leur tâche...  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Kyô se tenait perché sur le toit de la maison de shiguré qui était également la sienne à présent ; il se tenait là, perdu dans ses pensées, l'arrivée même de Tohru ne le fit pas sursauter comme à son habitude, l'air préoccupé qu'il arborait inquiéta la jeune fille :  
  
« Kyô ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Tohru... Je... Heu... Rien... Ça va... balbutia le chat.  
  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si peiné ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Je... J'ai un problème... soupira le félin. J'aime quelqu'un mais je sort avec Yuki... Je ne veux pas le blesser... Mais je ne veux pas non plus abandonner cette personne... Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...  
  
- Le plus sage serait de le lui dire... affirma Tohru en se plaçant près de son ami. Je pense qu'il souffrira, mais il risque de souffrir bien plus s'il le découvre par lui-même... De plus, mentir n'est pas une solution, ma maman me disait souvent qu'il fallait toujours être sincère avec ceux qui sont chers pour nous, donc si tu t'inquiètes pour Yuki c'est que tu tiens à lui... Tu ne dois pas lui mentir...  
  
- Peut-être mais... Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire... gémit le rouquin. Je pensais pourtant l'aimer plus que tout et là... Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou non...  
  
- Kyô... chuchota la brune. Parles-en avec lui... De toute manière, je ne pense pas que rester sur le toit t'aidera à quelque chose... »  
  
Sur ces mots, elle descendit, laissant le chat seul à ses pensées : ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas faux, mais trouverait-il le courage de parler à Yuki de ce qui le tourmentait ? comment réagirait son compagnon à cette nouvelle ? Le félin descendit finalement à son tour du toit, il alla directement dans sa chambre, fermant la porte pour se perdre dans les ténèbres, mais à peine l'eut-il fermée que la lumière s'alluma : c'était le rat.  
  
« Kyô... Je voudrais te parler... »  
  
L'interpelé déglutit, c'était l'occasion de parler avec son petit ami mais il avait en lui la plus grande peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son coeur battait à la chamade alors qu'il s'asseillait en face du garçon dont les cheveux argentés tombaient sur le côté de son visage, il affichait un air grave, quelques peu inquiet.  
  
« Kyô, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te sens soucieux et tu es distant... J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe...  
  
- Yuki... murmura le chat. Je... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais... Je... »  
  
Il cherchait ses mots aussi rapidement que possible, ses yeux fuyaient ceux de son compagnon qui n'en était que plus inquiet : le félin avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait li dire, il craignait quelque chose. Yuki ne le brusqua pas, attendant patiemment que Kyô lui avoue ce qu'il se passait, le pourquoi de son comportement, mais les paroles semblaient avoir peine à sortir de son esprit tourmenté. Le chat prit alors une grande inspiration et lâcha :  
  
« Yuki, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner pour ce que je vais te dire mais... Je... J'ai... Un problème...  
  
- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre... ? souffla le rongeur.  
  
- Hein ? le rouquin était plus que surpris. Comment... ?  
  
- Tu sais Kyô, j'ai beau ne pas en avoir l'air, j'observe beaucoup ce qu'il se passe autour de moi... J'ai compris... chuchota le rat en souriant tristement. C'est vrai que ça me fait de la peine mais je ne peux pas te retenir, ne ? Ça ne nous avancerait à rien et nous serions tous deux malheureux... Un seul suffit... Et puis, j'ai été heureux à tes côtés... Je pense pouvoir surmonter ça...  
  
- Yuki... la voix de son ami était à peine perceptible. Je m'en veux... Je suis désolé... Je t'ai fait souffrir et je recommence encore... ! Rah, je me dégoûte !  
  
- Laisse, Kyô... intervint le rongeur. Je ne te demande qu'une chose... Restons amis, veux-tu ? Comme avant...  
  
- D'accord... ! acquiesça le rouquin avec un de ses sourires maladroits.  
  
- Mmh... Ça sent bon... Je pense que le repas est près... Tu viens... ? Stupide Chat... ! lança le garçon en lui tirant la langue.  
  
- Si je t'attrape, Sale Rat !!! »  
  
Une véritable course-poursuite rythmée de rires s'enchaîna dans la petite maison, Yuki courait vite mais sans distancer Kyô, heureusement, il était assez loin pour que ce dernier ne voie pas les larmes qui perlaient doucement sur ses joues.  
  
***  
  
Hatsuharu était toujours allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, repensant encore aux évènements de la nuit passée, avait-il bie fait d'en parler au médecin ? Oui, probablement, le dragon garderait son secret, il en était sûr. Cependant il ne savait toujours pas comment dire les choses à Akito ; la peur qu'il ressentait était très grande et l'oppressait. Il soupira... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter :  
  
« Oh, c'est toi, Kisa... sourit-il. Tu sèches les cours ?  
  
- Non, non, aujourd'hui je sors plus tôt : on est mercredi... lança la petite en lui rendant son sourire. Et toi, ça va ?  
  
- Plus ou moins... répondit le boeuf. Mais ma jambe ne me fait plus mal.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? murmura la tigresse en se rapprochant du lit.  
  
- Des histoires d'ados, tu ne comprendrais pas... lâcha le garçon qui, en réalité, n'avait aucunement l'envie d'étaler sa vie à toute sa famille.  
  
- Oh... Je vois... Des histoires de coeur... ricanna-t-elle.  
  
- Mais comment tu sais ça ?! s'exclama Haru avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche.  
  
- Tu es trop facile à berner... rit la petite. Alors, vas-y, raconte-moi, je te promet de ne rien dire à personne !  
  
- Et bien... »  
  
***  
  
Le chien fit crisser les pneux de la voiture sur le bitume du parking de l'école, Hatori sortit précipitemment de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'école.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, je cherche la classe de la petite Kisa Sôma !  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici... répondit simplement la secrétaire.  
  
- Je vous en prie, c'est urgent ! s'impatienta le médecin.  
  
- Soit... soupira la jeune femme. Sa classe a déjà fini les cours. Elle n'est plus dans l'établissement. »  
  
Cette nouvelle figea le jeune homme quelques secondes : où la trouver à présent ? Il sortit en coup de vent de l'école pour retrouver Shiguré en train de se battre avec le petit Hiro, c'était un combat inégale : le chien avait largement le dessous. Le jeune garçon lui décrocha un superbe coup de poing dans la figure, ce qui envoya l'écrivain s'écraser contre la voiture ; ni une, ni deux, le dragon se précipita pour venir en aide à son amant, donnant d'un geste rapide et précis, un coup sur la nuque de l'enfant qui tomba comme une masse dans ses bras.  
  
« Shiguré ! Ça va ?? s'inquiéta le médecin.  
  
- Ça va, Hatori... répondit le jeune homme en se massant la mâchoire. Quelle force ! Où est Kisa ?  
  
- Justement, je l'ignore... » soupira son compagnon.  
  
***  
  
Le repas était fini depuis longtemps, et le chat s'apprêtait à sortir, nouant ses chaussures rapidement, il prit un sac sur son dos et ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? demanda une voix dans son dos.  
  
- Je vais à l'hosto... répondit le félin.  
  
- Je peux venir ? Yuki s'avança jusqu'à son ex-petit ami.  
  
- Si tu veux... sourit l'autre. Mais dépêche-toi alors de te préparer.  
  
- Je suis prêt. »  
  
Les deux adolescent commencèrent à marcher : l'hôpital ne se trouvait qu'à un ou deux kilomètres, ils pouvaient y aller à pied. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant danser leur cheveux. Le rat demeurait silencieux, jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son ami, il se faisait du soucis pour son amant, c'était normal... Amant... Cette parole qui résonnait dans l'esprit du jeune rongeur lui fit un peu mal, car il devait l'avouer, il aimait toujours un peu le chat, mais il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux car aimer ne veut-il pas dire aussi souhaiter le meilleur pour celui qui nous est cher ? C'était une chose qui fit sourire Yuki ; le félin était lui aussi silencieux : ce n'était pas parce que son ancien compagnon lui avait donné son accord qu'il considérait l'affaire comme étant classée, loin de là, il s'en voulait toujours de faire de la peine au garçon dont les cheveux argentés étaient soulevés par leur course. La culpabilité lui serrait la gorge, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec Yuki sans être aussi voire plus maladroit que d'habitude, il l'avait déjà blessé à plusieurs reprises et ne voulait pas recommencer...  
  
« Yuki... lança le rouquin.  
  
- Nani ? répondit le rat sorti de ses pensées.  
  
- Je... Je m'excuse... murmura le chat sans pour autant ralentir sa course.  
  
- Kyô ? s'étonna l'intéressé.  
  
- Je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir par le passé et je recommence encore aujourd'hui... Je suis désolé... ces derniers mots n'étaient pas prononcés d'une voix sûr, elle était au contraire presque craintive.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! s'exclama le rongeur. Tu ne comprends pas vite, baka neko !  
  
- Nani ?! Comment tu m'as appelé, baka nezumi ?! répliqua le félin.  
  
- T'as très bien entendu, baka neko !  
  
- C'est toi le plus baka de nous deux !!! »  
  
Et c'est dans cette charmante ambiance que se déroula tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!!  
  
Sahad : Uwaaaaaaa... **baille**  
  
Haru : Fatiguée ?  
  
Sahad : Vi... J'ai marché toute la soirée à un train d'enfer ! Chuis mooooorte... x_x  
  
Kyô : T'es pas sportive !  
  
Sahad : Nan. -_-  
  
Momiji : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que Hiro a été rattrapé ?? On va savoir qui est le méchant ??? ^o^  
  
Sahad : Nan. ^^  
  
Momiji : Pooooooouuuuuuurquoooooooooooiiiiiii ???? é_è  
  
Sahad : Parce que je juge que vous n'avez pas assez souffert ! Niéhéhéhé !  
  
Haru : Chers lecteurs et lectrices, s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour lui demander de nous épargner, pour toute autre personne que nous, cela pourrait être très dangereux, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on le supporte qu'il faut en profité !  
  
Sahad : Meeeeeeeuuuuuuuh siiiiiiii ! ^--^ @+ !!! 


	10. Mon amour

Nekotopia  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : J'ai mis un peu de temps, désolée... Mais l'ordi a eu pas mal de problèmes... ^^' Alors je m'y remet un peu ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Kyô et Yuki arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le souffle court, ils étaient endurants mais courir était tout de même fatigant, le chat s'avança vers la chambre de son compagnon, sa main s'arrêta pourtant sur la poignée :  
  
« Yuki...  
  
- Nani ? demanda le rat. Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fais encore pour ça... ! »  
  
Le félin sourit maladroitment et poussa la porte, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Kisa debout, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains, se tenant droite devant le corps de Hatsuharu, appuyé contre le mur, son ventre laissait échapper un filet de sang :  
  
« Haru ! »  
  
Le rouquin s'avança, mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas que la petite fille lui décrocha un splendide coup de pied, le garçon eut beau parer le coup, il était d'un telle puissance que le chat se retrouva dans le mur :  
  
« Kyô ! » le rongeur tourna le regard vers la tigresse.  
  
Celle-ci avait les yeux complètement vides de vie, aucune lumière ne s'y refflettait ni n'en emmanait, Yuki s'avança un peu : il était, depuis leur naissance, plus fort que Kyô, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça confiance en lui-même était au plus haut. La fillette fit un pas en avant, tentant de lui porter un coup de ciseaux que le rat esquiva habilement :  
  
« Bon sang... ! C'est pas vrai... !   
  
- Saloperie... ! grogna le chat en se désincrustant du mur. Cette force n'est pas normale... !  
  
- Je crois que ce n'est pas la seule chose anormale ici... ! grimaça le garçon aux cheveux gris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? lança le félin.  
  
- Malgré le barouf... Personne n'est venu... lui fit remarquer le garçon.  
  
- Tu c... ! »  
  
Kyô n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coup de la petite l'envoya rejoindre son compagnon contre le mur, le jeune garçon tourna avec difficulté la tête sur le côté :  
  
« Haru... »  
  
L'interpelé ne réagit pas, demeurant les yeux fermés et un maigre filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche ; le rat attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa aussi vite que possible le numéro de Hatori, mais la tigresse n'en restait pas là et se précipitait sur lui...  
  
***  
  
Hatori prit son portable dans la poche de son manteau et appuya sur une touche :  
  
« Hatori à l'appareil...  
  
/Hatori !/  
  
- Yuki ? s'étonna le médecin.  
  
/Vite ! Viens à l'hosto, Kisa est devenue AAAAAARGH !/  
  
- Yuki ?! Yuki ?! s'écria le jeune homme.  
  
-- Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... --  
  
- Mince ! grogna-t-il. Shiguré ! A l'hôpital !  
  
- Hai ! » répondit celui-ci.  
  
Le chien démarra aussi vite que possible, conduisant aussi vite que le code de la route l'autorisait, le dragon quant à lui demeurait préoccupé : il espérait de tout c?ur que les adolescents allaient bien ! Arrivant devant l'hôpital, il s'aperçurent qu'aucun bruit suspect n'émanait de la chambre, Hatori, d'un geste, demanda à Shiguré de rester là où il était autrement dit à une dizaine de mètres de la porte. Lui, il alla jusqu'à la porte et se retourna vers le chien, lui parlant, ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il ne l'entendait pas : une zone de silence... Comment était- ce possible ?! Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il referma derrière lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Yuki, ses habits ayant souffert, la petite Kisa s'apprétant à lui porter un coup dont il n'échapperait pas : le jeune homme se précipita, la neutralisant comme le petit Hiro.  
  
« Merci Hatori... souffla le rat.  
  
- Ça va ?! s'inquiéta le brun.  
  
- Haru... ! »  
  
Le médecin s'agenouilla près du jeune garçon en question, prenant son pouls, il soupira de soulagement : Hatsuharu était en vie. Il se tourna vers Kyô et lui sourit pour le tranquiliser, celui-ci reporta son attention sur son amant, serrant sa main dans la sienne...  
  
Hatori sortit et appela le chien qui cette fois-ci l'entendit, il interpela également les médecins qui se trouvaient dans le coin ; Shiguré prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'amena dans la voiture où Hiro était encore inconscient. Kyô se retrouva donc à guetter derrière une vitre les médecin examiner le patient, une main dans son dos le réconforta : Yuki comprenait à quel point c'était dur...  
  
« Pourquoi... ? murmura le chat. Il n'a pas mérité tout ça...  
  
- Kyô... souffla le rat. On doit trouver celui qui a fait ça, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, il faut savoir pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous !  
  
- Comment va-t-il ? »  
  
Le sduex garçonsse retournèrent et découvrirent Akito, essouflé, qui avait été appelé par l'écrivain, le félin déglutit : le chef de la famille Sôma n'était pas au courant des relations qu'il entretanait avec Haru, ni qu'il avait rompu avec Yuki... Le rongeur sentait l'anxiété de son ancien compagnon, lui aussi redoutait la réaction d'Akito : allait-il bien le prendre ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, jusqu'où irait-il ? Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car un bruit sonore leur parvint de la salle : les médecins s'affairait et l'écran de pulsation était traversé d'une ligne verte fluo parfaitement droite...  
  
« Haruuu !!!! le rouquin se jeta sur la porte, celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir, il tambourina. Haruuuuuuu !!! Haruuuu !!! »  
  
Yuki appela le chat mais en vain : Kyô n'écoutait plus rien, pleurant, hurlant et frappant cette porte qui se tenait entre lui et son amant ; un infirmier tenta de calmer le félin mais c'était sans compter la force de celui-ci. Il repoussa violemment l'homme et c ontinua de frapper cette porte qui ne cédait pas ; Akito regardait avec surprise le désarroi du garçon, comprenant clairement que le b?uf était plus qu'un simple ami ou cousin pour lui, mais contre toute attente de sa part, il ne sentit aucune colère gronder en lui, seulement un profond sentiment de tristesse et de pitié envers le rouquin qui laissait à présent des traces carmines sur la porte à force de la taper de ses poings. Le dragon demanda à ce qu'il puisse entrer, la permission lui fut accordée grâce à son statut de médecin, il alla donc au chevet du jeune garçon et l'examina quelques secondes puis il lui fit des électrochocs : un premier coup, Hatsuharu ne réagit pas, un deuxième, toujours aucun résultat... Yuki retenait tant bien que mal son cousin roux pour que celui-ci ne se fasse pas plus mal, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de hurler le nom de celui qu'il aimait, pleurant sans cesse.  
  
Pourtant au quatrième coup d'électrochoc, la ligne lumineuse reprit son rythm en même temps que le c?ur, le dragon lâcha un soupir de soulagement, les yeux du b?uf se rouvrirent :  
  
« Ça fait mal ton truc, Hatori...  
  
- Content de te retrouver parmis nous... sourit le dragon. Je pense que quelqu'un sera heureux de te revoir... »  
  
Il fit signe aux médecins qui laissèrent entrer la furie rousse qui alla à la rencontre de son compagnon :  
  
« Haru !!  
  
- Kyô ! sourit l'intéressé.  
  
- J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Si peur de te perdre ! »  
  
Le rouquin ne se retint paspour embrasser son amant, le jeune ''voyou irrécupérable'' répondit avec joie à cet élan d'amour, il passa ses bras autour du cou du chat, approfondissant leur baiser. Yuki porta ses yeux gris sur le chef de la famille Sôma, celui-ci demeurait interdit, observantseulement les deux garçons échanger câlins et baisers sans ce préoccuper des médecins et des infirmières qui regardaient la scène, elles trouvaient ça mignon, eux se contentaient de rougir. Le b?uf grogna, ce qui inquiéta son compagnon :  
  
« Haru ?  
  
- J'ai mal au bide... ! grimaça l'interpelé.  
  
- C'est normal... murmura le félin. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu reviennes rapidement... Je sais pas, tu pourrais venir à la maison, non ? Tu dois absolument rester ici ?  
  
- Je crois... lança le voyou d'un air grognon. J'aimerais sortir...  
  
- Tu peux... Je pense que ta jambe t'empêchera de faire des folies... intervint le dragon. Et pas seulement ta jambe... »  
  
Les deux adolescents rougirent à cette remarque, puis Haru aperçu Akito, il en eut le souffle coupé... Le jeune garçon avait dû assister à toute la scène remplie d'amour des deux tourtereaux ; il ne soutint d'ailleurs pas longtemps son regard et détourna le sien. Kyô remarqua l'embarras de son compagnon et se retourna, faisant face au chef de la famille qui se trouvait derrière la vitre...  
  
« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? proposa-t-il.  
  
- Je devrais le faire... répondit l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés.  
  
- T'es pas en état ! répliqua le rouquin. Je vais lui parler. »  
  
Ne pouvant pas protester davantage, le b?uf ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, le chat sortit donc de la pièce, faisant face à Akito, un silence pesant planait lorsque le félin se décida enfin de le briser :  
  
« Akito... Je sais qu'on aurait dû le dire avant mais... Je... J'avais peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir...  
  
- Ça fait combien de temps ? le coupa le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.  
  
- Heu... Pas si longtemps que ça... répondit le chat. C'est depuis la nuit que j'ai passé ici... A le veiller... »  
  
Le silence retomba, les yeux carmins de Kyô n'osaient pas s'écarter ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre des pupilles de son chef de famille, redoutant sa réponse... Puis, à la plus grande surprise des Sôma présents, le garçon se détourna :  
  
« Akito ?! s'exclama le chat.  
  
- Fais ce que tu veux, neko... rétorqua l'interpelé. Mais je te préviens, je t'ai permis une erreur avec Yuki... Ne me déçois pas, c'est ta dernière chance... »  
  
Le rouquin resta interdit, tout comme les autres, le rat principalement, celui-ci emboîta le pas à son chef de famille, arrivant à sa hauteur, il lâcha :  
  
« Tu n'acceptes pas en manigançant quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiète donc pas... souffla le jeune garçon. Je ne suis pas tellement contre... Je comptais justement dire à haru que je n'étais plus très sûr de notre relation... Mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de m'attendre...  
  
- Ça fait mal ? repris le rongeur.  
  
- Moins qu'à toi, je pense... »  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!!  
  
Sahad : Raaaaaah !  
  
Haru : Nani ?  
  
Sahad : je crois que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite...  
  
Kyô : Pourquoi ?  
  
Sahad : parce que je suis en panne sèche d'idées...  
  
Momiji : Yoh ! Les lecteurs ! Toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues !!!  
  
Sahad : Hai ! Allez ! @+ tout le monde ! 


	11. Un peu de tranquilité

Nekotopia  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Merci à Nekozumi pour m'avoir aidé, j'étais vraiment à court d'idées ! Tu m'as sauvée !! Arigatô gosaimasu ! Bon, je suis un peu à la bourre pour le moment choisi mais bon, je ne peux pas toujours écrire pendant les festivité...Et donc sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 11 :  
  
Le temps s'était encore raffraichit et les rues brillaient de mille feux, quoi d'étonnant puisque Noël approchait à grands pas ; Hatori s'était muré dans un profond silence, Shiguré le savait préoccupé par cette histoire de manipulateur, il avait peine à cacher que lui-même était très inquiet. Mais cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'il n'avait plus rien tenté, Ayamé s'était remis de son ''accident'' et riait à nouveau, faisant le pitre avec le chien qu'il aimait tant ; bien que le silence de son autre compagnon l'attriste, il ne se montrait qu'enjoué face aux autres et faisait preuve d'une incroyable force de volonté.  
  
Du côté des adolescents, c'était le moment des boutiques, Momiji courait devant, entraînant la pauvre Tohru qui peinait à le suivre, Yuki les regardait en souriant, Kyô marchait non loin en compagnie de Hatsuharu qui était sorti de l'hôpital et qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se balader, se défouler, s'amuser après les jours qu'il avait passé enfermé dans la chambre d'hôpital où il avait d'ailleurs vu s'agravé son cas. Le lapin s'empressa de mener la jeune fille brune jusqu'à un magasin de petites babioles qui avait récemment ouvert dans le quartier : ''Bijoux cailloux''[1].  
  
« Eh, grandes oreilles ! Calme-toi un peu... ! grogna Kyô.  
  
- Oh, Mr. Le roi des chats m'enquiquine encore ? grimaça le petit blond.  
  
- ''Le roi des chats'' ?! pesta le rouquin. Comment tu sais ça ?!  
  
- Ta réputation a fait le tour du Lycée !! rit le lapin.  
  
- Rah, c'est pas vrai ! » gémit le félin.  
  
Le rat sourit à cette scène, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague, il lui arrivait encore de considérer son cousin chat pendant un bon moment, tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie lui manquait. Il ne pouvait les oublier et jamais il ne demanderait à Hatori de lui effacer la mémoire : c'était une solution qu'il jugeait des plus lâche et cela le répugnait ; mais il se plaisait à veiller sur son ancien compagnon, le regarder se disputer, rire et parler avec le b?uf. Les voir s'échanger de temps à autres des câlins, ou de doux baisers, l'attendrissait, et il n'était que plus sûr de sa décision : il est mieux de voir l'être aimé heureux, même si cela fait mal. Son regard croisa celui de Hatsuharu, ils restèrent à peine quelques instants à se dévisager avant que le rongeur de détourne le regard...  
  
** POV Haru **  
  
Yuki... Je vois bien à quel point il souffre... Savoir que c'est à cause de moi ne me met pas très à l'aise, je suis gêné en sa présence et j'ai du mal à être moi-même... Dans un sens, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout moi qui culpabilise... Avant, il était heureux avec Kyô, je le sais bien... Je tiens toujours à lui, comme avant, je l'admire toujours autant, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours ; comment réagiriez-vous si la personne qui vous a ouvert les yeux et fait découvrir le monde sous un jour meilleur était tout à coup malheureuse et à cause de vous ?  
  
« Haru ! Tu m'écoutes ? une main passe devant mes yeux.  
  
- Huh ? Oh, désolé, Momiji... Nani ? je lance, non sans avoir sursauté.  
  
- Je te demandais si tu avais déjà décidé du cadeau pour Kyô... répéte le lapin.  
  
- Oh... Eh bien... Non... j'avoue. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais lui offrir... »  
  
C'est vrai ça, en plus j'ai pas un super budget... C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas tant que ça Noël : d'accord, c'est bien de recevoir des cadeaux et des attentions, mais c'est galère pour trouver des cadeaux qui plaisent ! Bon, je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas faire des cadeaux à tout le monde... Mes yeux survolent lentement le magasin, je ne vais quand même pas offrir des broches ou des boucles d'oreilles (visiblement pour les filles) à Kyô ! Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait... Je le regarde, lui aussi scrute les objets ; je souris en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si je lui offrais ça, il se retourne et me regarde :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Oh, rien... je lâche en souriant et luitirant la langue.  
  
- Dis ! insiste-t-il.  
  
- Oh, rien, des idées perverses... »  
  
Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête, les bras ballants et me fixant comme si j'avais dit la pire des bêtises, ce qui n'est pas faux. Je ris tant que j'en ai mal aux côtes ! Puis quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est juste à temps pour voir Momiji percuter une jeune fille, merde ! J'arrête de rire et, sans trop de force, je le remplace par Tohru et m'éloigne avec le lapin sous mon manteau.  
  
« Momiji ! je râle.  
  
- J'ai pas fait exprès... ! gémit-il.  
  
- Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça ! grogne Kyô.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu devrais te calmer quand on est en ville... » murmure Yuki.  
  
Je tourne les yeux vers Yuki, il détourne encore les siens... Oui, je crois qu'on devrait se parler... Tohru sort à son tour du magasin après avoir acheté ce qu'elle avait pris dans les rayons et avoir rangé les vêtements du lapin dans son panier, Momiji saute dans ses bras en riant... Je sens quelque chose de froid tomber dans ma nuque et lève la tête...  
  
« De la neige... ! sourit Tohru.  
  
- On aura un Noël blanc... sourit Yuki.  
  
- Hai... » acquiesce Kyô.  
  
Nous décidons de rentrer, sur le chemin, je vois des gourmettes dans une bijouterie... Pourquoi pas ? Ça lui irait bien, je m'écarte du groupe et vais voir, il y en a plein. Je les regarde toutes, la vendeuse vient me voir :  
  
« Vous désirez ?  
  
- J'aimerais une gourmette, siouplait... je lance.  
  
- Bien sûr... sourit-elle. Pour votre petite amie ?  
  
- Non, pour mon amoureux... » je lâche.  
  
Elle me regarde bizarrement... Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle reste figée pendant quelques secondes avant de me sourire, très crispé le sourire, et d'appeler le gars qui travaille avec elle. Il vient s'occuper de mon cas, je lui emande donc une gourmette argentée et je fais graver ''Kyô'' dessus, il me la tend :  
  
« Ce sera tout, Mr. Sôma ?  
  
- Oui... » je souris.  
  
Je vais sortir lorsque ça fait ''clic'' : comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse mon nom ?! Je ne l'ai pas mentionné ! Mais quand je me retourne, mes yeux ne rencontre que le vide, il a disparu... Bon, tant pis... Je sors. Oups, les autres ont disparu pendant ce temps-là... ! Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, je ne les vois nulle part... Bon, je reprend le chemin de tout à l'heure, du moins la direction dans laquelle nous marchions avant que je ne les laisse ; mais je finis par m'arrêter : je ne reconnais pas le coin... Et merde... !  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
« Où est passé Haru ? demanda soudainement le chat.  
  
- Oh, il n'était pas avec toi ? demanda Tohru.  
  
- Non, il était légèrement derrière... répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Il se sera arrêté... murmura Yuki.  
  
- Je vais le chercher, partez devant... » répliqua le félin, les plantant là.  
  
L'adolescent remonta la rue, il regardait dans chaque boutique pour voir si son cousin n'y était pas, pourtant, il ne le trouvait nulle part. Il finit par s'arrêter, l'inquiétude montait : mais où était passé Hatsuharu ? Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de celui du b?uf :  
  
/Hai ?/  
  
- Haru ! Où t'es rendu ?! s'exclama le chat, ne se souciant pas des gens qui se retournait à cause de ses cris.  
  
/Ben... Je sais pas.../ avoua la voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
- T'es dans quelle rue ? Y a bien un endroit où c'est indiqué ! lança le félin.  
  
/Heu... Ben, je suis devant un magasin Français, tu sais, ''Monoprix''.../  
  
- C'est archi loin ! Bon j'arrive, bouge pas ! »  
  
Kyô refourra son portable dans sa poche et se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas perdre son cousin dans la foule si celui-ci décidait de bouger un peu et se perdait encore plus ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un si mauvais sens de l'orientation ?! Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas du tout... ? Peu importait, le jeune garçon courut jusqu'au dit magasin où il retrouva Hatsuharu qui l'attendait patiemment, assis sur les marches du magasin ; lorsqu'il aperçut le rouquin, il sourit et se leva, allant le rejoindre :  
  
« T'étais passé où ? le questionna le chat.  
  
- Ben... Je suis allé dans une boutique intéressante... répondit l'intéressé. Ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Non, c'est rien... soupira le félin. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on t'avait égaré en ville...  
  
- Gomen...  
  
- Pas grave... rétorqua Kyô, puis il se retourna en lui tendant la main. Tu viens ? »  
  
Le b?uf acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la main de son compagnon, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens (pour une fois qu'il ne portait pas ses gants), les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, certaines filles souriaient en les voyant, l'une d'entre elle prit même une photo. Les deux garçons avançaient dans les rues lorsque le jeune ''voyou irrécupérable'' remarqua un chocolatier :  
  
« Kyô ! Regarde ! On y va ?  
  
- Du chocolat ? s'étonna le rouquin.  
  
- Hai ! J'aime trop ça ! S'il te plaît ! Allez! Le supplia le b?uf.  
  
- Arrête, on dirait Momiji... rit le chat.  
  
- On y va, alors ?  
  
- Ok... »  
  
Ils y allèrent donc, main dans la main, là, Hatsuharu acheta deux tablettes : une au chocolat noir et une au chocolat au lait ; en sortant, il ouvrit la noire et en tendit un bout à son compagnon qui le prit et le mangea sans se faire prier, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait avec Kagura. Le jeune garçon qui le lui avait offert sourit et alla jusqu'à son cousin, l'embrassant tendrement ; Kyô fut d'abord surpris puis répondit à ce baiser sans hésiter...  
  
** POV Kyô **  
  
Ses lèvres sont si douces... J'enlace sa taille et le serre un peu plus contre moi, je sens ses bras passer autour de mon cou et son baiser devenir plus insistant, sa langue caresse doucement mes lèvres, c'est électrisant... J'aime ça, je les entrouve, le laissant entrer dans ma bouche, sa langue caresse la mienne, joue avec... C'est bon... Son pouce vient caresser ma joue, ça aussi c'est bon, c'est doux... Je passe mes bras sous son manteau, prenant à nouveau sa taille... Nous écartons nos visages et restons ainsi, simplement enlacés, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre... Je sais bien que les gens nous regardent, mais je m'en fiche, je suis si bien là...  
  
« On va dans une ruelle ? rit-il.  
  
- Baka ! je souris.  
  
- Je plaisantais... ! lâche-t-il en relevant la tête et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.  
  
- Ah, dommage... je lance en souriant de plus belle.  
  
- Pardon ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Je blague... je grimace.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Kyô fait de l'humour ! réplique-t-il d'un air très théâtral. Tu deviens vraiment sociable !  
  
- Lâche-moi... ! je grogne. Mais c'est qu'il le fait en plus ! Je disais ça au figuré !  
  
- Je me disais aussi... ricanne-t-il. Alors ?  
  
- Il fait un peu froid pour se dévêtir, non ? je murmure.  
  
- On va pas se déshabiller, espèce de pervers... rit-il. Je veux seulement des câlins, ça me calmera jusqu'à ce soir ! »  
  
Sacré Haru... Il m'entraîne par la main, je ne proteste pas. Nous arrivons dans une ruelle déserte où il s'arrête et se retourne, il reprend possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné... Mrraaww... C'est bon... Sa main me caresse doucement la nuque, me donnant des frissons, ce qui le fait sourire, il continue, prolongeant notre baiser... De mon côté, je reglisse mes bras sous son manteau et, cette fois, mes mains ne s'arrêtent pas là, je les glisse sous son haut, sa peau est si douce, il frémit à mes caresses... Nous nous séparons, il mordille le lobe de mon oreille, c'est pas désagréable... Pas du tout... ! Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je commence à aspirer, Haru lâche un faible gémissement à mon oreille, je m'écarte un peu et regarde : joli suçon !  
  
« C'est malin... ! grimace-t-il en passant sa main dessus.  
  
- Bah, tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas aimé... ! je ricanne.  
  
- Mouais... Mais j'ai toujours faim ! sourit-il.  
  
- Ce soir, le repas ! je lui promet.  
  
- Mais c'est encore loin... ! gémit-il. Ah ! Y a le casse-croûte ! Je veux le mien !  
  
- Petit gourmand ! »  
  
Je le plaque contre le mur, il se laisse faire... C'est... Tentant... Mais le froid me rappelle où on est et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit... Notre dernière fois, c'était à l'hôpital, ça remonte à loin... Mais depuis, nous n'en avons pas reparlé, mais là, ça se voit, il en a envie, et il n'est pas le seul...  
  
« Mais ce soir, je ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui le fasse... lâche-t-il.  
  
- Ah ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Moui, je pense que je préfèrerais que ce soit toi... rajoute-t-il. La première fois, c'était pas vraiment moi qui le voulais, même si je ne le regrette pas...  
  
- Tu préfères être dominé ? je lance sarcastiquement.  
  
- Hu-hum... sourit-il. Surtout si c'est toi... Tu es mon aîné, tu dois me montrer ! »  
  
Je ris, il est incorrigible ! Je souris encore et l'embrasse tendrement, je l'aime tant... ! Mes mains recaressent cette peau si douce, puis, question de le torturer un peu plus, le plaquant davantage contre le mur, je donne un petit coup de bassin contre le sien, il grogne de plaisir... C'est qu'il en veut plus, lui... ! Je souris et recommence, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mon Haru commence à avoir une respiration un peu moins régulière... Héhéhé... ! Je l'embrasse, passant ma main sous son haut et caressant doucement son torse, je sens son c?ur battre, il bat vite... J'aurais bien continuer si une pauvre conne ne s'était pas pointée à sa fenêtre :  
  
« Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Espèce de petits dégoûtants !  
  
- Premier cour de ton aîné, Haru... je grogne. Ça, c'est une pauvre bonne femme mal baisée et homophobe !  
  
- C'est pas beau à voir... ! rit-il.  
  
- Petits malotrus ! »  
  
Nous déguerpissons vite fait bien fait sans demander notre reste et riant aux éclats ! J'ai hâte d'être ce soir !  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : Un petit moment de détente que je me suis permis... Voilà.  
  
Kyô : Qu'elle abrutie ! Je serais bien allé plus loin, moi !  
  
Sahad : Elle t'a évité une pneumonie, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant !  
  
Kyô : Grumpf...  
  
Haru : Moi aussi, j'aurais bien continué...   
  
Sahad : Dites, qu'est-ce que vous avez, là ? Vous êtes en chaleur ou quoi ?  
  
K et H : ...  
  
Sahad : Bon ur ce... On verra si je met un petit lemon à suivre ! Buhbye !  
  
[1] Pour celle de Hell-air, je préfère vous dire que ça ne se passe pas dans notre ville, et non ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je verrais des beaux mecs comme ça déambuler dans les rues... **soupir** 


	12. Un bô lemon

Nekotopia  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Toujours merci à Nekozumi pour m'avoir aidé ! Héhé, je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! ^^ Bon, bonne lecture à tous et avant que ça me retombe sur le coin de la figure, ce chapitre est un lemon, donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s !!!  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
** POV Haru **  
  
Je me sens bien avec lui... Ça me fait tout drôle de le voir rire et sourire beaucoup plus naturellement maintenant, avant c'était rare... Mais il a toujours ses sourires maladroits qui le rendent très mignon... Nous courons jusqu'à la maison, ce n'est pas bien loin, et puis, c'est agréable, main dans la main avec un si beau sourire et un regard si doux... A chaque fois que e le regarde, j'ai l'impression de rêver, il est si...  
  
« On est arrivé !  
  
- Hm... je murmure. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Presque six heures du soir, pourq... il tourne les yeux vers moi. Hahaha ! T'en a envie à ce point ?  
  
- Meuh ! Chuis en manque ! On a été coupés ! je réplique.  
  
- Mon pauvre chéri... »  
  
Sa main passe doucement sur ma joue, une si douce caresse, j'aime tant sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je prend cette main de la mienne et la plaque un peu plus contre ma joue, lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il me sourit tendrement... J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, cette sensation d'être au paroxisme du bonheur... Rien qu'en regardant son visage... Nous pénétrons dans la maison de Shiguré, les autres sont rentrés depuis longtemps, Momiji vient me voir :  
  
« Ah, enfin ! Tu étais passé où ??  
  
- Eh bien... Pas très loin, je me suis juste permis de m'écarter dans une boutique... je grimace.  
  
- Ah là là... Dis plutôt que tu t'es encore perdu ! réplique le lapin.  
  
- Effectivement, mais heureusement, le neko est venu à mon secours ! » je souris.  
  
Mais tout à coup, je lève les yeux et regarde Yuki, quel imbécile je fais ! Il a un air triste, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le fixe, il détourne à nouveau le regard et se lève pour aller dans sa chambre... Je n'y tiens plus, moi !  
  
« Excusez-moi, je reviens... »  
  
Kyô a compris, il lâche ma main, je m'éloigne de lui un peu à regret mais je dois parler à Yuki, y a pas d'autre solution. Je vais à la porte de sa chambre et frappe, on ne me répond pas, j'entre quand même. Je retrouve Yuki, affalé sur son bureau, la tête cachée dans ses bras croisés... Ses épaules tremblent... Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu pleurer, j'en étais heureux... Mais à cause de moi, il repleure... Je ne suis franchement pas fier. Je m'approche et murmure :  
  
« Yuki...  
  
- J'essaye ! articule-t-il sans relever la tête. J'essaye de l'oublier, d'enfouir cet amour, mais je n'y arrive pas !  
  
- Je suis désolé... je lâche. Je... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, ni détruire tout ce qu'il y avait entre vous...  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... répond-t-il. Je... Tu n'as pas détruit ma relation avec Kyô, on est juste amis, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé continuer comme s'était quand on sortait ensemble mais... Je ne peux pas le retenir contre son gré... Ce n'est pas un chat pour rien, pas vrai... ? »  
  
Ces paroles me rendent un peu triste, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas retenir un chat qui veut partir mais je suis sûr que si ça ne... Si je ne m'étais pas fait posséder, je n'aurais jamais découvert mon amour pour Kyô et ils seraient encore ensemble. Dans un sens, je m'en veux beaucoup... C'est... C'est difficile... J'ai du mal à affronter la vie, elle me semble si injuste parfois... Et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui devrais déprimer... Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, je murmure juste une dernière fois que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui arrive... Je sors de la chambre et me laisse glisser le long du mur dans le couloir, assis parterre et je rapproche mes genoux de ma poitrine... Il y a une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête, je ne connais plus les paroles en japonais, juste celles en anglais...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
** POV Kyô **  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'avoue que je m'en fais toujours un peu quand il n'est pas là, je me lève et monte vers les chambres, mais je m'arrête dans les escaliers lorsque j'entend sa voix, elle est clair et pure mais sonne si triste, il chante... Moi aussi, je connais cette chanson... Mais je l'écoute... Il a besoin d'évacuer un peu...  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love  
  
Loneliness your silent whisper  
Fills a river of tears  
Through the night  
Memory you never let me cry  
And you, you never said good bye  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way  
But I never thought you'd trade your  
Soul to the fates  
Never thought you'd leave me alone  
Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands on time will keep your memory  
Love everlasting lades away  
Alive within you be attess heart  
  
Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love  
  
C'est une chanson de X-Japan, je reconnais bien là qu'Haru et moi avons les mêmes goûts côté musique... Je passe ma tête dans le couloir, il est assis parterre, recroquevillé, des larmes perlent sur son visage. Je ne peux pas laisser comme ça, je vais le rejoindre, il lève les yeux vers moi, j'approche mon visage du sien et essuie ses larmes d'un baiser ; il me répond, nous restons ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne décide à se levé et que nous allions dans ma chambre, je sens qu'il a besoin de parler...  
  
« Je m'en fais... commence-t-il. Pour Yuki... Je m'en veux... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute...  
  
- Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Parce que... Parce que c'est à cause de moi si tu as compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi et c'est pour ça que tu as laissé Yuki... Je m'en veux tant...  
  
- Haru... je souffle. Ecoute, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, d'accord ? Je pense que j'ai aussi besoin de réfléchir un peu mais...  
  
- Tu m'avais promis un bon repas, ne ? sourit-il malicieusement.  
  
- Hai... » je répond à son sourire et l'embrasse.  
  
Il est léger comme une plume, c'est dingue, je le prend dans mes bras et le soulève super facilement du sol, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou... J'ai l'impression de tenir une jeune mariée ! C'est amusant, je le dépose doucement sur le futon... La vache, c'est bas ! Je perd l'équilibre et tombe sur lui, ça le fait bien rire... J'aime ce rire, il lui va si bien, son visage est si doux... Je me sens torturé par la faim, mais une faim spéciale, alors que je le dévore des yeux. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et sourit en devinant quelle lueur brille dans mes yeux... Je me penche un peu plus, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes, nos souffles chauds se mêlent, je garde mes yeux dans les siens, couleur du ciel orageux... C'est fascinant, l'impression qu'un éclair va les traverser à tout moment est bien présente... Nous avons tous deux les yeux mi-clos alors que je continue mon manège : caressant doucement ses lèvres des miennes sans jamais l'embrasser, je me déplace un peu et quitte ses lèvres pour effleurer la peau de son visage... Je suis un chat, il est ma proie.  
  
Une envie me prend de le torturer à nouveau, comme cette après-midi ; ça me fait sourire... Tout en continuant de le caresser de mes lèvres, je glisse mes mains sous son haut en touchant à peine sa peau du bout de mes doigts, je sens qu'il est parcouru de frissons, il gémit... Ô douce mélodie que voilà... ! Je poursuis, puis je fais, lentement, un mouvement de bassin contre le sien ; au premier coup, sa tête bascule quelque peu en arrière alors qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieur, laissant échapper un soupir... Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mon visage, je le sens, je recommence pendant que mon visage plonge dans son cou... Sa respiration s'est nettement accélérée, ma main sur sa poitrine me confirme ce que je pensais : son c?ur, comme le mien, bat à la chamade ; des battements saccadés, à la volée... ! Mais c'est si bon, une incroyable source de douceur, de chaleur et à la fois de torture, l'envie d'en avoir toujours plus ; une drogue dont on ne peut se passer et qui vous fait perdre toute contenance dès la première prise : si l'on commence, il faut aller jusqu'au bout. Un instinct plus puissant que tout... Mon bassin continue son mouvement contre le sien, lui arrachant quelques plaintes, gémissements ; je m'arrêterais bien à ce simple mouvement et approfondirais mes recherches mais pourtant, ce simple geste me procure de réelles vagues de plaisir... Je sens un frisson électrique me remonter la colonne vertébrale...  
  
Je descend doucement, tout doucement, ma main le long de son dos, sentant la chair de poule qui naît à ce contact, il se cambre un peu, je continue ma route... Avec une lenteur sans nom, je descend, toujours plus bas, j'arrive finalement à son pantalon, au bout de quelques minutes... Je remonte, toujours avec une lenteur extrême, ma mains jusqu'à son bas-ventre et commence par enlever le bouton de fermeture... Tout cela sans arrêter mes mouvements de bassin à répétition... Douce drogue... Je descend doucement sa fermeture éclair, puis je remonte un tantinet jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer... Héhéhé... Ses gémissements et ses soupirs me donne faim, une faim incontrôlable... ! Je glisse lentement mes doigts sous l'élastique, pénétrant dans le boxer... Oh, mais c'est qu'il est bien excité, mon warumono[1]... ! Je caresse du bout des doigts son membre dur, il gémit de plus belle... Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres : le repas va être très appétissant, je pense... Je dépose un baiser dans son cou, tout près de la nuque, le sentant frémir ; ma main libre soulève son haut tout en caressant son torse, il est bien bâti, ce garçon... ! Enfin, je remonte doucement mes lèvres à son visage et l'embrasse, un petit smack d'abord, presque un effleurement, puis je recommence mais un peu plus loin ; le cinquième me pousse à l'embrasser plus profondément, caressant ses lèvres de ma langue, je les sens trembler... Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne alors que je continue ma petite torture de mes mains, je sens bien qu'il a du mal à se contrôler, mon pauvre mamour... Mais ça ne me donne que plus envie de le torturer ainsi... !  
  
Cependant, j'ai bien envie d'aller plus loin... Envie de plus... ! Je vais embrasser son torse alors que ma main remonte doucement avec son haut et que mon autre main continue ses douces caresses... Haru soupire mon nom... Il n'en peut plus de cette attente qui doit lui paraître sans fin, cette longue torture semble faire son effet... Je délaisse son membre pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, caressant au passage ses fines jambes, si douces elles aussi... Ceci fait, je retire également son haut, le rendant aveugle quelques secondes, le temps de l'embrasser encore une fois avant de l'enlever complètement... Mes yeux ce posent sur son corps parfait... Puis je revois la cicatrice laissée par Kisa... Je vais y déposer un baiser... Ses mains carressent mes côtes, m'électrisant le corps, il retire mes vêtements avec une agilité... Ses doigts courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je relèv la tête en soupirant de plaisir... Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou... Il amène ses mains à mes fesses, il a une idée derrière la tête, lui...  
  
« Tu vas payer pour cette torture... ! » ricane-t-il, bingo, j'avais raison.  
  
Je sens ses doigts me pénétrer doucement, une sensation étrange, un peu douloureuse mais enivrante. Ma main se resserre sur son épaule, ma tête reposant sur son torse, j'ai le souffle court, rapide... Il continue, ses doigts continuent leur ascension en moi, m'arrachant des gémissements alors qu'il dépose des baiser brûlants dans mon cou... ! Quelle torture ! Je réagissais déjà en le tourmentant mais là, je sens une douleur à mon bas- ventre... ! Je déglutis alors qu'il enfonce un autre doigt en mon être, je lâche un petit cri, aussi bien de surprise que d'une douleur mêlée de plaisir... Il remue doucement en moi, m'arrachant de nouveaux soupirs. Puis il va encore plus loin, il va le plus loin que ses doigts le lui permettent et commence un va et vient ! J'halète, c'est électrisant, plaisir et douleur se mêlant, instinctivement et peut-être aussi par la force des choses, je j'accompagne le va et vient avec mon bassin, rencontrant le sien, mes poumons me font mal, mon c?ur va perforer ma poitrine ! Je l'entend battre à mes tempes... Des gouttes de sueur recouvrent mon corps, perlents sur mon visage... Son autre main me relève la tête en la soulevant par le menton, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes... Je sens un courant froid me parcourir le corps... ! Il finit par retirer ses doigts en murmurant à mon oreilles :  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de tenir les rennes... »  
  
C'est vrai... Je me relève un peu, plongeant les yeux dans les siens... A nouveau cette sensation de faim... De faim dévorante... ! Je l'embrasse et m'apprête à lui faire sentir ce que je viens de ressentir, glissant mes doigts en lui, je le sens se crisper, il gémit, ses joues sont rouges... Mais cette faim est plus forte que moi, je l'embrasse encore une fois avant de retirer mes doigts et de le pénétrer de mon membre. Il crie, je m'arrête, restant en lui... La scène de l'hôpital me revient, j'irais doucement... Je rentre, petit à petit, aors qu'il gémit de douleur... Il halète, je me retire un peu pour revenir une nouvelle fois plus profondément ; je recommence à plusieurs reprises. Je sais que la douleur reste mais je tiens à lui faire naître ce plaisir que j'ai eu lorsque c'est lui qui m'a possédé... C'est une chaleur presque brûlante qui entoure mon membre, mais je continue car cette peau qui le caresse me rend presque dingue, c'est tellement bon... J'en veux plus... ! J'accélère mon mouvement, faisant gémir davantage Haru, mais ce ne sont pas des gémissements de douleur que j'entend, juste une belle mélodie à mes oreilles ; je le pénètre plus fort, plus loin, plus vite... ! C'est enivrant ! Des vagues, comme dans une mer tempêtueuse, de plaisir me donnent de véritables frissons... ! Je l'entend crier mon nom, il se libère entre nous alors que je fais de même en lui !  
  
Je me sens vider de mes forces, c'est très étrange... Mais je me retire quand même avec quelques efforts... Je reprend mon souffle, normalisant peu à peu ma respiration, Haru m'imite. Je ferme les yeux, lâchant un gros soupir, puis Haru relève la tête et grogne :  
  
« Beuh... Je vais prendre une douche !  
  
- A ce point ? je ris.  
  
- Et comment ! Je sais que ce truc vient de moi mais je ne crois pas que je le garderais sur le ventre ! Yuk ! il regarde son bide d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Je viens aussi ! »  
  
Je me remet debout, Haru aussi, il prend le drap et entoure mes épaules, je le reprend dans mes bras, mais cette fois j'éclate de rire car Haru chantonne la chanson du mariage ! Baka gyô... Mais je l'aime tant... Je le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se jette sous le jet d'eau tiède et même penchant sur le froid... Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin, je m place derrière lui et l'entoure de mes bras, il tourne la tête et me sourit, il se retourne complètement et m'embrasse... C'est si bon...  
  
Après nous être sécher, nous retournons dans ma chambre, dans mon futon, et finissons par sombrer dans le sommeil, enlacés...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le soleil s'était levé, Tohru était levée depuis un bon moment, préparant le petit déjeuner ; dans la chambre, Hatsuharu ouvrit doucement les yeux, rencontrant deux rubis qui le considérait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il lui sourit tendrement puis murmura :  
  
« J'ai fait un rêve...  
  
- Quel rêve ? demanda le félin.  
  
- Un rêve qui m'a apporté une réponse... répliqua le b?uf. J'ai rêvé de nous... Et de Yuki...  
  
- Tous les trois ? s'étonna le chat.  
  
- Hu-hum... acquiesça le jeune ''voyou''. Je crois que c'est la réponse à notre problème... »  
  
Kyô regarda le visage de son amant quelques instants : il était vrai que ce n'était pas bête... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage :  
  
« Pourquoi pas...  
  
- Maintenant, reste à savoir si Yuki sera d'accord... » rétorqua Haru.  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : Hello ! Non, non, je n'oublie pas le ''méchant'' de l'histoire ! Mais je vais m'occuper un peu de ça aussi... !  
  
Kyô : Sale perverse !  
  
Sahad : Bouh ! Méchant ! T'as quand même aimé ! Regarde ton bas-ventre !  
  
Kyô : **blush** Baka !!!  
  
Sahad: muahahahaha! Bon, je vous laisse! Buhbye !  
  
[1] warumono : mauvais garçon. 


	13. Je suis égoïste

Nekotopia  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Depuis que j'ai lu le 9e tome de Fruits Basket, j'ai quelque peu changé mes plans, désolée, pour celles qui s'attendaient à des péripéties nocturnes ! ^^'  
  
Chapitre 13 :  
  
Le soleil avançait dans le matin au rythme des minutes, les yeux du jeune warumono scrutaient le paysage par la fenêtre de la maison de Shigure où il était encore, pensif...  
  
** POV Haru **  
  
Tous les trois... Cette idées m'avaient parues bonne... Pourtant elle ne me satisfait pas. Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Bon, c'est vrai que Yuki, je l'aime bien, mais pas pour amour... Je ne peux pas mentir, si j'ai confondu l'admiration avec l'amour en étant plus jeune, je connais mieux mes sentiments aujourd'hui... C'est Kyô que j'aime et je m'aperçois de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas bien fier mais dont je suis bien conscient : je refuse de le partager avec qui que ce soit... ! Comment puis- je être aussi égoïste, moi qui d'habitude passe mon temps à m'occuper des autres en affirmant que je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi-même... Je me dégoûte... !  
  
« Haru ? »  
  
Je sursaute, me prenant la fenêtre dans la tête : aïïïïïeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!! Je me tiens la tête des deux mains : ça fait très mal (ndla : n'est-ce pas, Dstine ? ^^ ) ! Je lève les yeux et croise le regard amusé de mon petit copain :  
  
« Héhéhé... Ça va ?  
  
- Oh, j'aurais jamais qu'une bosse de plus... je râle. Vas-y, marre-toi, je t'en prie !  
  
- Désolé... ! rit-il. Bon, je viens te dire que le repas est prêt...  
  
- Kyô... ! je me lève alors qu'il me tournait le dos.  
  
- Nani ? il me sourit tendrement.  
  
- Ah... I... Iiê... C'est rien... je lâche.  
  
- Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir. »  
  
Il part... Non, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le lui dire... S'il aime encore Yuki, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se remettre avec, je n'en ai pas le droit... ! Même si, au fond, ça me fait horriblement souffrir... Je n'ai aucun droit de le garder uniquement pour moi, déjà que je lui ai pris beaucoup, même si ce n'était pas totalement moi...  
  
« Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? »  
  
Je relève la tête d'un seul coup, Kyô me fixe... J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées et je ne me suis pas aperçu que je n'avais pas bougé et que je fixais bêtement le pas de la porte ! Quel imbécile je suis ! Bonjour la discrétion ! Vous m'direz, un bœuf c'est pas fait pour être silencieux, mais là... ! Je secoue la tête, histoire de faire partir ces mauvaises pensées :  
  
« J'arrive ! »  
  
Je le devance et descend les escaliers...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le rouquin regarda d'un air inquiet son amour descendre, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien perturber Haru à ce point ? Kyô avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette question il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec le warumono et rapidement : le voir ainsi l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il descendit à son tour et rejoignit les autres autour de la table basse, il gardait un œil sur son amant, ne prêtant même plus attention aux remarques sarcastiques du chien qui désespérait d'avoir jamais une réponse du chat. Yuki se leva, il avait revêtu son uniforme de lycée et avait pris son sac :  
  
« Tu vas au lycée ? s'étonna Tohru.  
  
- Oui, je dois aller voir le comité des élèves, on verra bien comment je m'en sors... »  
  
Sur ces paroles, il sortit, le vent était doux malgré le froid de l'hivers, une belle journée s'annonçait... Il sourit, cela le mettait de bonne humeur : c'était bientôt Noël et pour une raison qui lui était propre, il aimait beaucoup cette fête. Il marcha sans se presser, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas en retard, il était même en avance prenant le temps de regarder autour de lui, pourtant, il laissait son esprit vide, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de pensées désagréables : il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, au fil des années, ne se concentrant que sur ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres était nus, c'était l'hivers, le vent faisait virevolter quelques flocons, c'était une pure beauté de voir ces petite boules de coton presque en apesanteur dans le ciel clair... Perdu dans sa rêverie, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé au lycée il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et se rendit à la salle qui était destinée à l'association des élèves, là, il se retrouva face à une jeune fille, elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée et d'après l'armoire, les feuilles et classeur avaient été rangés très rapidement et maladroitement[1] :  
  
« ... Attend, je reviens... »  
  
Après ces quelques mots, la jeune fille se dirigea vers une salle un peu plus loin et appela quelqu'un, Yuki resta perplexe puis alla la rejoindre, dans la pénombre de la pièce, un jeune garçon apparu, il avait probablement son âge et son visage trahissait le sommeil duquel il venait d'être tiré.  
  
« Nani... ? grogna-t-il.  
  
- Il est arrivé... répondit simplement la jeune fille.  
  
- Il... IL est arrivé ??? le garçon sembla tout à coup se réveiller. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Yuki ! Je peux t'appeler Yuki et te tutoyer, ne ??? Moi c'est Kakérou ! Kakérou Manabé, soit ''une vraie casserole qui s'envole'' si on se fie aux idéogrammes de mon nom ! ^^  
  
- Ah... Et vous êtes ? O_O' souffla le rat qui arrivait enfin à en placer une.  
  
- Ben, moi c'est Kakérou et...  
  
- Et nous faisons parti de comité des élèves... le coupa la jeune fille qui avait compris la question du jeune Sôma. Je m'appelle Matchi Kuragui, je suis comptable... »  
  
Tournant les yeux vers l'armoire où régnait un beau bazar, il sentit une goutte de sueur perler depuis sa tempe ils faisaient réellement parti de l'association des élèves ? Telle fut la question qu'il se posa, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Makoto Kakei, ancien président du comité :  
  
« Bonjour, Prince Yuki ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec nos deux merveilleuses recrues, qu'en dites-vous ???  
  
- ... ! les mots ne réussirent pas à sortir de la bouche du rat tant il était horrifié.  
  
- Aaaaaah, je comprend ! Vous êtes tellement surpris que vous n'osez rien dire ! L'émerveillement face à mon choix et tel que vous ne savez plus quoi dire !!! »  
  
Une sonnerie retentit, Kakérou sortit un portable de sa poche, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il fixait le cadran :  
  
« Mince ! Il est déjà si tard ! Je suis en retard à mon boulot ! »  
  
Et sans plus, il sortit, suivi de Yuki qu'il tirait négligemment par le bras cette personne rappelait incontestablement Ayamé au pauvre rat qui ne pouvait faire autrement que de le suivre et l'écouter parler :  
  
« Moi y a une couleur qui me plaît vachement, c'est le noir ! Parce que quand tu es habillé en noir, t'as toujours l'air un peu marginal !  
  
/Quelle drôle de raison.../ pensa Yuki.  
  
- Toi, tu es le président des élèves, le mieux pour toi ça serait une couleur voyante, voyons... Hum... Le rose !  
  
/ ?!/ les yeux du rongeur dévisagèrent Kakérou avec surprise.  
  
- Ouais, ça te va comme un gant ! En plus, je trouve que t'as le visage, d'une jeune fille de bonne famille... ! sourit le vice-président du comité.  
  
- Quoi ?! T'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là ?! s'écria le rat en se dégageant violemment de la poigne du jeune garçon.  
  
- ... Kakérou le fixa avant d'ajouter en riant. C'est marrant, en fait, t'es carrément bien plus intéressant que je le pensais ! Désolé, je suis un peu bête alors je fais souvent des gaffes, j'essayerais de faire plus attention, ne m'en veux pas !»  
  
Les yeux gris le considérèrent avec surprise, ses joues rosirent légèrement alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs s'en allait en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main...  
  
** POV Yuki **  
  
''t'es carrément bien plus intéressant que je le pensais !'' ... Je... C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ce genre de chose... Je reste interdit... Ce n'était que des mots en l'air probablement et pourtant, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir...   
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Yuki ne sortit que très tard du lycée, la paperasse l'avait submergé et il avait un mal de crâne d'enfer... Il décida de longer un lac qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin, ce n'était qu'un petit détour et il avait besoin de souffler après tout ce travail, il s'installa sur un banc près de petites baraques de vendeurs, et malgré cela, le coin était plutôt tranquille. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire passer ce mal de tête, il se massa lentement les tempes lorsqu'un verre de chocolat chaud se présenta dans son champs de vision :  
  
« Tiens, c'est bien quand on a besoin de se détendre après le boulot !  
  
- Manabé ? s'étonna le rat.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Kakérou, je t'appelle bien Yuki ! sourit le garçon au cheveux couleur de jais. Si je m'attendais à te voir ici !  
  
- Et moi donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le rongeur.  
  
- Je travaille ici, je sortais justement de service quand je t'ai vu et comme j'ai droit à des boissons gratuite, je suis venu t'en proposée une ! répliqua Kakérou en lui tendant le verre.  
  
- Merci... repoussant une mèche argentée d'un geste de la tête, il prit le verre entre ses mains.  
  
- Je peux m'asseoir ? lança son interlocuteur. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je ne me suis pas posé... »  
  
Yuki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et porta le verre à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide chaud bienfaisant Kakérou regardait tout simplement le lac, le soleil qui descendait s'y reflétait, c'était un beau spectacle. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature, ce fut le rat qui brisa le silence en premier :  
  
« Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?  
  
- Ici ? Ben, je suis serveur ! sourit le vice-président du comité. Je fais pas mal de petits boulots !  
  
- Tu me fais pensais à une amie... Arisa... souffla Yuki.  
  
- Arisa ??? Mais je la connais ! C'est la blonde, non ? Celle qui traîne avec l'Onigiri et la Darkos, non ? s'exclama Kakérou.  
  
- Onigiri ? Darkos ? répéta le rongeur avec une pointe de colère.  
  
- Les surnoms que leur donnent les autres ne me plaisaient pas trop alors je les ai baptisé comme ça ! rit le garçon. Si je connais Arisa, c'est parce qu'on a travaillé ensemble pendant les dernières vacances ses amies sont venues la voir et la brune apportait des onigiri alors je l'ai surnommée comme ça ! C'est le genre de fille qui leur ressemble, l'extérieur est pas vilain et l'intérieur est empli de bonté... C'est l'idée que j'en ai eu ! J'ai de drôles d'idées ! Quant à l'autre c'est uniquement physique car je n'ai pas pu l'approcher ! ^^'  
  
- ... le rat le scruta, surpris. Décidément, t'as toujours des raisons bizarres...  
  
- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais changer ! lâcha Kakérou.  
  
- Pourquoi ça ? voulu savoir Yuki.  
  
- Parce que ce serait me transformer pour plaire aux autres, je ne veux pas ça... soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Si je dois plaire à quelqu'un ça sera pour ce que je suis et pas autre chose ! Je ne veux pas avoir à porter un masque toute ma vie et à étouffer ma personnalité ! »  
  
Le rongeur resta interdit devant la révélation de ce garçon qui semblait être tout le contraire de lui, en tout point... Cette façon d'être le fascinait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient cependant le rat devait rentrer chez lui, il s'excusa donc auprès de son nouvel ami :  
  
« Je dois y aller...  
  
- Le comité a rendez-vous demain, on se voit là-bas ?  
  
- Hai... acquiesça Yuki.  
  
- Ok, t'as qu'à venir en rose ! plaisanta Kakérou.  
  
- Baka... »  
  
Sur ces mots, les deux garçons se séparèrent, Yuki repensait à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ou plutôt à tout ce qu'il avait dit car ça avait été surtout du monologue vu que le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait la capacité de beaucoup parler sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une Kakérou s'avérait réellement très différent de lui, lui qui faisait tout pour ce faire accepter, il aurait été prêt à changer pour plaire au autre, ce qui l'avait passablement gêné lors de la fête de l'école où il avait du porter une robe. En somme, il aurait aimé être comme ce garçon un peu bizarre qui s'extériorisait beaucoup et qui semblait croquer la vie à pleines dents en quelque sorte, il l'enviait... Il arriva chez le chien, balançant un vague ''b'soir'' et alla dans sa chambre, s'allonger sur son futon.  
  
« Je me demande si la journée s'est bien passée pour Yuki... murmura Tohru.  
  
- Bah, Yuki sait se débrouiller... répondit le chat. Il est plutôt doué dans ce domaine...  
  
- Mais il a l'air très fatigué... renchérit la brune.  
  
- T'as qu'à aller t'en assurer... rétorqua le félin en portant la brique de lait à ses lèvres.  
  
- J'y vais. »  
  
Sur ce, la jeune fille monta à l'étage Kyô reposa la brique de lait dans le frigo et le ferma, mais sa main, même la porte une fois fermée, ne la lâcha pas, il demeura pensif un moment : le comportement du bœuf le préoccupait, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir un jour vu ainsi...  
  
** POV Kyô **  
  
Faut vraiment que je tire ça au clair... ! Je monte les escalier quatre à quatre et vais dans ma chambre, il est là, accoudé à la fenêtre, il est plongé dans ses pensées au point de ne pas me remarquer... Je l'appelle, il sursaute et se retourne vers moi, là, il me sourit, je ne répond pas ce qui semble un peu le perturber... Je m'approche et lui fait signe de venir, nous nous asseyons sur mon futon.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.  
  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question... je lâche.  
  
- Kyô ? il ne semble pas comprendre, ou bien il ne veut pas comprendre.  
  
- Haru, depuis ce matin t'as un comportement zarb ! je réplique. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- ... il me regarde quelques secondes comme surpris puis il détourne les yeux. Il n'y a rien...  
  
- Haru... je prend son menton délicatement entre mes doigt pour l forcer à me regarder. Je te connais bien, on a toujours été ensemble depuis l'enfance, je sais lorsque tu mens, tu détournes toujours les yeux...  
  
- ... il me regarde de ses yeux noisette. Je... Je sais pas...  
  
- Tu ne me le diras pas, hein ? je souris tristement. Je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe à ce point mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose... Ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça, on dirait que tu luttes contre toi- même et j'en ignore même le pourquoi...  
  
- Kyô... souffle-t-il. Si je ne te dis rien... C'est pour toi...  
  
- Pour moi ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Je ne veux pas... J'ai... Je suis trop égoïste, je préfère ne pas te dévoiler ça... J'aurais l'air d'un salaud... murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
- Haru... Jamais tu ne seras un salaud à mes yeux. Je t'aime et ça m'attriste de te voir comme ça... Je veux ton bonheur... je rétorque.  
  
- ... il ferme les yeux, je sais qu'il fait ça quand il avoue quelque chose qu'il trouve honteux. Je... Tu te souviens du rêve que je t'ai raconté ? Celui où on était tous les trois ?  
  
- Hai... je répond.  
  
- Eh bien... Je n'y tiens pas... il se mord la lèvres inférieure et poursuit. Je... Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais... Je ne veux pas... J'ai peur... J'ai peur que Yuki et toi... Enfin... Vous avez déjà été ensemble et j'ai peur de jouer l'intrus... De plus... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de te partager avec quelqu'un... C'est égoïste... Pardonne- moi... »  
  
Je reste surpris face à ce qu'il vient de dire, il ne me disait donc rien parce qu'il trouvait sa façon de penser égoïste ? Bon, c'est vrai que dans un sens on peut l'interpréter comme ça mais... Je le prend dans mes bras, l'attirant contre moi, il est un peu tendu, je murmure :  
  
« Y a pas de mal à être un peu égoïste de temps en temps... Surtout toi qui pense souvent plus aux autres qu'à toi-même... Haru, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris que ça te chagrinait... Je m'en veux tant de ne pas avoir su comprendre ça, je n'ai que vu ton angoisse... Je suis sincèrement désolé... On va continuer comme ça, car je te comprend, je pense que moi aussi j'aurais beaucoup de mal à partager ton amour avec quelqu'un... Alors vouloir revenir avec Yuki à tes dépends, ce serait vraiment égoïste...  
  
- Kyô... »  
  
Je sens ses mains se refermer sur ma chemise dans mon dos, il me serre contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre... Je répond à son étreinte, oui, je comprend... Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu moi aussi...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!!  
  
Sahad : Aaaaaaaaah ! Gomen nasai pour celles qui s'attendaient à un zoli trio mais y a un couple que j'aime bien maintenant ! lol ! Et puis, ça m'embêtait un peu d'écrire un truc à trois, c'est assez dur, je trouve ! ^^' Pour ce qui et du manipulateur du début, je ne l'oublie pas : calme avant la tempête ! ^^ Voilà ! Buhbye !!!!  
  
[1] Je change un peu le récit d'origine car c'est un peu long à retranscrire et il y a des descriptions que je ne peux pas fournir, donc voilà. 


	14. Il frappe encore!

Nekotopia  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de cette fic que j'en avais perdu le cours de l'histoire !!! Je m'excuse pour l'attente ! **mode of Ritsu** Gomen nasaaaaaaaaaaaaai !!! Sur ce, reprenons, bonne lecture !!! Encore merci à Nekozumi pour ses bonnes idées !  
  
Chapitre 14 :  
  
Haru s'était endormi dans les bras de Kyô, la nuit était tombée mais le chat distinguait parfaitement les traits de son cousin, il sourit : il était heureux de le voir avec un visage serein, calme... Il avait prit le temps de réfléchir et il ne reviendrait probablement pas sur sa décision : il n'allait pas se remettre avec Yuki, voir le bœuf malheureux était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.  
  
De son côté, Tohru avait discuté avec le rat et celui-ci l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant avoir passer une bonne journée la brune était sorti de sa chambre et le rongeur replongeait dans ses pensées... L'image de Kakérou restait gravée en son esprit cet être était si différent de lui... Son côté excentrique le repoussait tout en l'attirant : Kakérou incarnait tout ce que Yuki aurait aimé être, un garçon qui ne se soucie pas constamment de ce que pense les autres, qui n'a pas besoin de faire des efforts pour se faire accepter et qui, surtout, assume ce qu'il est... Tout cela fit soupirer le garçon aux yeux gris. Il reporta son regard vers le paysage, c'était bientôt Noël : dans quelques jours à peine...  
  
** JOUR DE NOËL** (ndla : dsl pour le mode accéléré)  
  
La neige tombait encore, le paysage était blanc, d'une magnifique blancheur Tohru et Momiji s'amusaient à décorer le sapin de Noël, Kyô observait, soupirant à la cinquième boule cassée :  
  
« Dites, c'est l'arbre que vous êtes sensés décorer...  
  
- Ben t'as qu'à nous aider, chat paresseux ! répliqua le lapin avec un air faussement indigné.  
  
- Si t'y tiens... »  
  
Le rouquin se leva, prit la boîte de décoration d'une main et commençait à poser les petits bibelots de l'autre, Tohru alla rejoindre yuki dans la cuisine qui lisait un livre de recettes, lorsque la brune arrive, le jeune garçon murmura :  
  
« To... Tohru, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je suis vraiment nul en cuisine... !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t 'aider ! sourit la jeune fille.  
  
- Bon, si tu le dis... Mais je t'airais prévenue... »  
  
Le rat sorti donc des ingrédients, Tohru prit un moule et autres récipients les yeux gris allèrent d'un plat à l'autre :  
  
« Je le sens mal...  
  
- Mais non ! Regarde, il suffit de faire une pâte à gâteau, mais il faut qu'elle soit assez grande et pas trop fine, histoire qu'elle ne se casse pas quand on va essayer de la rouler ! Et puis... »  
  
Le rongeur avait peine à suivre les explications de l'onigiri, il avait beau écouter attentivement, il était sûr qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans l'aide de livre. Pendant ce temps, Momiji monta à l'étage dans la chambre du chat :  
  
« Ne, ne, Hatsuharu, tu vas rester en haut ?  
  
- Hum... Je sais pas quoi mettre... » grogna le bœuf.  
  
Son cousin s'avança et regarda : le warumono avait amené plusieurs vêtements mais il ne savait pas lequel choisir, le lapin voulu savoir pourquoi il ne demandait pas l'avis du félin :  
  
« J'aimerais lui faire une p'tite surprise... sourit Haru. Mais je sais pas trop...  
  
- Hm... J'aime bien ce haut noir sans manche avec le contour des épaules rouge ! s'exclama Momiji en montrant l'habit du doigt. Avec le pantalon en cuir noir, ça ferait sensas !  
  
- Hum... le bœuf attrapa les vêtement et les plaqua contre son corps. Peut- être oui...  
  
- Met ça aussi ! tout souriant, le blondinet sorti un petit paquet de sa poche. C'est mon cadeau de Noël !  
  
- Arigatô Momiji-kun, mais il faut attendre encore trois heures avant de donner les cadeaux... rit le jeune garçon.  
  
- ... Ok ! C'est dommage, je vais devoir attendre minuit alors... Bon, sinon on va te mettre... les yeux du lapin passèrent en revue tous les habits. Met cette ceinture à clous ! »  
  
Hatsuharu s'exécuta, revêtant les vêtements, il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain qui ne se trouvait pas très loin satisfait il sourit à son cousin :  
  
« Arigatô Momiji-kun ! ^--^  
  
- Doitashimashte ! rit le petit blond. C'est normal de s'entraider, ne, ne ?  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Dis, dis ! T'as un cadeau pour moi ??? voulu savoir le lapin.  
  
- T'attendras minuit, baaaaaaaaaka... ricana Haru.  
  
- Bouh ! Méchant ! grimaça le garçon.  
  
- Descend, Mr. Grandes-oreilles, j'arrive. »  
  
Le blondinet grogna à cette appellation mais obéit, il alla rejoindre les autres en bas, Kyô finissait de poser les décorations sur l'arbre, il porta ses yeux rouges vers son cousin qui lui fit un grand sourire :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le lapin ? lança le chat.  
  
- Héhé, rien, rien ! » ^--^  
  
** POV Kyô **  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je sens le coup fourré... Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave... Pas comme ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai l'impression que les autres ne pensent plus tellement à tout ça, mais moi, j'y pense sans cesse, je revois tout le temps le visage de Haru lorsqu'il n'était plus dominé... Je n'oublierais pas toute cette peine et cette souffrance que j'ai vu ce jour-là... J'ai l'impression que rien n'est terminé : on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni qui a fait ça... Comment est-ce que je peux rester tranquille ?  
  
Je soupire... Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout cela maintenant ? C'est Noël... Alors pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?  
  
« Tu es nerveux, Kyô-kun ? »  
  
Je me retourne, je découvre Shiguré, il a son éternel sourire sur le visage, je le regarde il s'approche de moi et murmure :  
  
« Tu es tendu...  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? je lâche.  
  
- Parce que je le suis, moi aussi... répond-il simplement.  
  
- Toi aussi, tu as un mauvais pressentiment ? je souffle.  
  
- Oui, n'oublie pas que je suis un chien et que par conséquent je sens certaines choses... sourit-t-il. Et puis, ce qui est arrivé à Aya... Je reste constamment sur mes gardes... »  
  
Même s'il sourit, je ne l'ai jamais vu ou entendu aussi sérieux... Comme quoi, cette histoire est assez importante...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le bœuf descendit à son tour, aussi fine que sois l'oreille du chat, ce dernier ne l'entendit pas approcher et sursauta lorsque le warumono le prit dans ses bras le rouquin le regarda et resta bouche bée devant son cousin :  
  
« Uwow... T'es... Vraiment canon...  
  
- Arigatô ! sourit le jeune garçon. Je me suis cassé la tête mais Momiji m'a aidé... Il a bon goût, non ?  
  
- Hai... »  
  
Prononçant ce dernier mot, le félin s'approcha de son amour, lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et lui caressant le dos à travers ses vêtements Hatsuharu poussa un petit grognement de bien être, faisant sourire Kyô. Tohru les appela pour le repas, celui-ci s'avérait être presque gargantuesque : des plats de toutes sortes jonchait la table, chacun l'air plus appétissant que les autres et une bonne odeur s'en échappait. Sans plus attendre, les garçons s'installèrent autour de la table, s'emparant de leurs baguette Momiji fut le premier à lancer un commentaire :  
  
« Mmmh !!! C'est délicieux !!!!  
  
- Merci Momiji-kun... sourit la brune. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire...  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna le blondinet.  
  
- Non, celui-ci c'est Yuki-kun qui l'a cuisiné. »  
  
Le silence retomba, le rat baissa un peu la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour sa nourriture, mais il la releva lorsque les autres Sôma s'exclamèrent :  
  
« Uwow ! T'as fait des progrès ! lança Shiguré.  
  
- C'est super bon ! renchérit Haru.  
  
- Un vrai régal ! » sourit Kyô.  
  
Yuki rougit et sourit à ses cousins, content que sa cuisine plaise finalement à quelqu'un, surtout que Tohru ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé pour cela. Alors qu'ils avalaient leur magnifique repas, la sonnette[2] retentit, Tohru voulu y aller mais Momiji la devança, se rendant en quelques enjambées à la porte :  
  
« J'arrive ! il ouvrit la porte. C'est pour quoi ? »  
  
Les yeux du blondinet eurent à peine le temps de s'agrandir qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, complètement sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, l'intrus s'avança d'un pas quasi chancelant vers la salle où se trouvaient les autres habitants de la maison. Yuki, s'inquiétant du temps que mettait son petit cousin, se leva et décida d'aller voir...  
  
** POV Yuki **  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je me lève et me dirige vers le couloir. Momiji est tellement attachant qu'il pourrait faire mourir de froid un parfait inconnu parce qu'il lui raconte une histoire, et puis ça m'intrigue : le jour de Noël tout le monde est chez soi, non ? J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur...  
  
« Kakérou ? O_O  
  
- Yuki... »  
  
Je frissonne : il a prononcé mon nom comme s'il était agonisant, un râle... Il lève la tête vers moi, il a le regard et le sourire mauvais... Non... ! J'essaye de reculer mais je me prend les pied dans quelque chose et tombe parterre ! Aïe... Je regarde sur quoi j'ai trébuché... Momiji ?! Mon Dieu !!! Il est allongé parterre, inerte... J'entend un rire, Kakérou me regarde comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie se débattre, un plaisir malsain... ! Iiê !  
  
« Kakérou ! »  
  
Mon cri attire les autres, Haru stoppe net, il le connaîtrait ? Shiguré stoppe aussi mais c'est à la vue du corps de Momiji, Kyô quant à lui ne stoppe pas d'un pouce, il se jette sur Kakérou et lui envoie un coup de poing dans la mâchoire... ! Je sursaute, comme si j'émergeais d'un cauchemar... Il faut l'aider ! J'attrape les jambes de Kakérou, le faisant tomber, il me regarde, je frissonne tant ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un dingue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Haru s'approche de Momiji et le prend dans ses bras, le secouant un tout petit peu pour voir s'il réagit, Shiguré et Tohru ne savent pas trop quoi faire, Kyô attrapa Kakérou pas le col et lui fait traverser le mur de la maison je me relève tant bien que mal et retrouve mon cousin et sa victime dehors, l'un debout face à l'autre qui est assis dans la neige. Les yeux de Kakérou se tournent vers moi mais cette fois c'est différent, il semble complètement désorienté :  
  
« Y... Yuki... ?  
  
- Kakérou, tu vas bien ? je m'inquiète.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... il regarde la maison, Kyô, moi. Est-ce que... Est- ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?  
  
- Tu étais conscient ? demande le neko.  
  
- O... Oui, mais je... bredouille-t-il, gêné.  
  
- Il ne faut pas rester dans la neige, tu vas attraper froid ! » s'exclame Tohru qui va lui mettre une couverture autour des épaules.  
  
Nous retournons à la maison, Momiji est toujours inconscient, une poche de glaçons sur la tête, Shiguré semble pleurer sur le sort de sa pauvre maison, c'est vrai qu'on l'a démoli souvent... J'emmène Kakérou dans la salle de bain pour le soigner car après son affrontement avec Kyô, il saigne un peu...  
  
« Je suis désolé, Yuki... Je ne voulais pas venir mais...  
  
- Tu étais poussé par une force incroyablement forte... je devine.  
  
- Hu-hum... acquiesce-t-il. Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Ça nous arrive depuis quelques temps... je murmure.  
  
- ''Nous'' ? répète-t-il.  
  
- Nous, les Sôma... Un manipulateur semble nous vouloir du mal et il est prêt à tout apparemment même à se servir de personne extérieure au clan... » je lâche en lui passant un coton avec du contre-coup sur la joue.  
  
Il me scrute un moment, il doit me prendre pour un taré ou un parano... Bah, tant pis... Au moins, ça changera de l'opinion qu'on se fait de moi d'habitude... Je finis par soupirer :  
  
« Il vaut peut-être mieux que l'on ne se fréquente plus... Tu pourrais être gravement blessé, voire pire...  
  
- Huh ? il a un léger sursaut. Pou... Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
- Mon frère, Ayamé, s'est fait renverser par une voiture il y a un moment d&éjà mais... Il est toujours à l'hôpital... Il a vu la mort de très près... je lance. Mon cousin, Hatsuharu, a dégringolé d'un toit, s'est cassé une jambe et il s'est fait poignardé par ma petite cousine... »  
  
Il semble assez surpris par ce que e viens de lui dire... Normal... Je ne lui ai pas tout raconté car sinon je n'en sors plus... Mais je sens comme une boule au fond de ma gorge... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revient-il maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?! Mes mains tremblent alors que j'essaye de lui mettre un pansement à l'arcade sourcilière qui a une petite égratignure, je n'arrive pas à le poser alors je lui tend, il me regarde...  
  
« Tu as peur, hein ? souffle-t-il.  
  
- ... j'hoche la tête pour toute réponse.  
  
- C'est normal, Yuki, tout à fait normal... reprend-il.  
  
- Pourquoi... ? je sens ma voix se casser et les larmes commencer à monter. Pourquoi nous poursuit-il... ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?! »  
  
Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, je ne peux plus les retenir... J'en ai assez de tout ça, assez de devoir endurer touts ces évènements, assez de voir ma famille passer si prêt de la mort à chaque fois... !! Je sens quelqu'un m'enlacer, je rouvre les yeux, Kakérou... Il me serre dans ses bras en chuchotant :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'es pas tout seul... On va le trouver ce pourri et on va lui faire sa fête, hein ?  
  
- ... j'hoche à nouveau la tête en réponse.  
  
- Allez, sèche ces larmes, ce n'est pas drôle de te voir pleurer, Yuki... il sort un mouchoir de sa poche, je le prend.  
  
- Arigatô Kakérou... je souffle.  
  
- De rien... sourit-il, puis il me serre contre lui. Ça va aller, tu verras... »  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : 'A y est !!!! J'ai remis un chapitre à jour !!!! Genki deeeeeeeeeeeesu ! Alors, alors, alors ???? Aimé ???? Review ??? Remove ???? Buhbye !!!!  
  
Notes :  
  
[1] je ne suis plus très sûre de comment ça s'écrit ! 1000 pardooooooooonnnnnnnnnns !  
  
[2] y a-t-il une sonnette chez Shiguré ? Si ce n'est pas le cas dans la série, on va dire qu'il en a fait installer une ! ^^' 


	15. Un Noël spécial

**Nekotopia  
**  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Un long silence, je le reconnais...  
  
**Chapitre 15 :  
**  
Yuki était resté quelques minutes blottit dans les bras de Kakérou, savourant cette douce chaleur réconfortante, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs s'écarta un peu puis murmura :  
  
« Faudrait que j'appelle chez moi...  
  
- Bien sûr, le téléphone est dans la salle d'à côté... » répondit le rat.  
  
Sur ce, le rongeur emmena l'adolescent dans la dite salle d'à côté, le téléphone semblait lui tendre les bras, le jeune garçon prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez lui quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un réponde :  
  
« Ano, 'kâ-san ? lança Kakérou. Je... Ah, oui, je sais, je suis parti d'un coup sans rien dire, gomen nasai... L ? Je suis chez Yuki Sôma, le président de l'association des élèves, tu pourrais venir me chercher ? J'ai les pieds en bouillie... »  
  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il éloigna le téléphone, le tenant à bout de bras, une voix de femme braillarde s'en échappait Yuki scrutait son ami avec de grands yeux, ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur d'ébène, souriant maladroitement :  
  
« Je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai plus qu'à me démerder pour rentrer...  
  
- Tu veux rester ici ? proposa Shiguré qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
- Ici ? s'étonna le rongeur. Mais c'est Noël, il a peut-être envie de le passer en famille, non ?  
  
- Non, non... lança Kakérou. Enfin, je peux partir si ça vous gêne...   
  
- Non, reste, je t'en prie ! intervint Tohru. Je pense qu'il y a assez de nourriture pour une personne de plus ! »  
  
Il fut donc convenu que l'adolescent reste chez les Sôma pour la nuit et qu'il rentrerait le lendemain, lorsqu'il retourna avec les autres dans la salle à manger il présenta ses excuses à Momiji qui se massait sa joue douloureuse Kyô le fixa puis lança un regard à Yuki, ce dernier lui confirma d'un signe de tête que le jeune garçon était de nouveau lui-même et qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger, ou du moins, plus pour l'instant.  
  
POV Kyô   
  
Pourquoi faut-il que lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai toujours raison... ? Putain, on ne peut pas passer une fête tranquille, merde ? Je sens des bras passer autour de mon cou, Haru se blottit contre mon dos, je caresse doucement la peau de ses bras, me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement... Il est sexy habillé comme ça... En rouvrant les yeux, je remarque que Kakérou nous regarde, il affiche un petit sourire... Je répond au sourire et lance :  
  
« Il est à moi, pas touche.  
  
- T'inquiète... lance-t-il. Je ne touche pas aux amoureux d'autrui...  
  
- C'est sympa comme raisonnement... approuve Haru. Et t'as quelqu'un dans la mire ?  
  
- Peut-être bien... »  
  
Je reste perplexe, il me lance un regard quasi fatigué genre ''ah là, là, là, tu piges pas vite'', il me cherche... ? Le visage de Haru arrive devant mes yeux, il me chuchote de me calmer et m'embrasse... Grr, j'ai l'impression de me faire manipuler... !  
  
« Et ça te déplais ? rit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.  
  
- Mmh... Je sais pas... je ricanne.  
  
- Et comme ça ? il m'embrasse à nouveau.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, on est table... sourit Yuki.  
  
- Ah, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune retenue... ! » se lamente Shiguré.  
  
Je lance un regard noir au chien puis reporte mon attention sur mon assiette : c'est vrai que c'est bon. D'après Yuki, ce gars s'appelle Kakérou, il a l'air de bien s'intégrer... Enfin, c'est pas mes oignons. Nous discutons tous un peu, je me surprends moi-même d'être aussi bavard ! Haru rit de bon cœur... Ah, je pourrais rester des heures entières à le contempler... Il lève la tête et croise mon regard, il me sourit tendrement, je répond. Comme il est assis à côté de moi, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse tout en continuant à écouter les conversation Momiji a remarqué et me fait un grand sourire qui montre toutes ses dents. Pour toute réponse, il se prend un bout de viande dans la figure. Non, mais !  
  
FIN POV   
  
Un réveil se mit subitement à sonner, ce qui fit sursauter tout ce petit monde le jeune blond se leva et attrapa le petit appareil, le brandissant d'un air presque triomphant au dessus de sa tête :  
  
« Il est minuit !!!!!  
  
- T'avais même mis un réveil à sonner ?! s'étonna le rouquin.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Minuit le jour de Noël, c'est sacr ! rit le lapin.  
  
- Bon, alors je crois qu'on peut distribuer les cadeaux ! » sourit Tohru.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête. Le bœuf se tourna vers son amour et lui déposa un petit paquet dans les mains tout en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes il s'écarta tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Le chat ouvrit le paquet et découvrit la gourmette argentée avec son nom finement gravé dessus.  
  
« C'est ce que tu as acheté le jour où tu t'es paum ? demanda le félin.  
  
- Ouais... confirma l'intéressé en accompagnant sa réponse d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Thank you, elle est superbe ! le remercia le chat en l'embrassant. Tiens... Je savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir et je fais pas souvent des cadeaux alors... Je sais pas si ça va te plaire... »  
  
Il lui tendit un petit paquet lui aussi, Hatsuharu le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement sans déchirer le papier : il contenait une chaîne argentée avec deux petites plaques sur lesquelles étaient gravés un bœuf et un chat. L'adolescent sourit et passa la chaîne à son cou, remerciant son cousin d'un baiser. Une petite main le secoua par l'épaule :  
  
« T'avais dit que t'avais un truc pour moi... ! lui rappela plaintivement Momiji.  
  
- Mais oui, grandes oreilles ! rit le bœuf. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi... C'est sous le sapin... »  
  
Le lapin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla voir : il découvrit une poche de bonbons ainsi qu'un petit collier en velours et en dentelles à porter au ras du coup. Il sauta de joie :  
  
« Arigatô gosaimasu !!! »  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Yuki avait ouvert un des cadeaux lui étant destinés : il y avait une bague en forme de serpent, une robe et un collier dont le pendentif représentait une sorte d'ange tenant une petite boule d'ambre. Le rongeur resta quelques instants à considérer les présents, ce fut Kakérou qui le sortit de ses pensées :  
  
« C'est de qui ?  
  
- De mon frère... grimaça le jeune garçon. Y a que lui pour m'envoyer des trucs pareils...  
  
- Essaye-les ! l'encouragea l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais. Peut-être que ça t'ira bien, qui sait !  
  
- Je refuse de m'être ça ! grogna Yuki en désignant la robe. Les bijoux, passe encore, mais ça, non !  
  
- Allez ! intervint Momiji. On t'a tous déjà vu en robe !  
  
- Pas moi... gémit Shiguré. Et c'est bien injuste !!  
  
- Ni moi... rétorqua Haru.  
  
- Allez Yuki, juste pour que je vois ! le supplia le canidé.  
  
- Plutôt crever ! s'exclama le rongeur.  
  
- Tu devrais avoir honte... ! le réprimanda le chien. Pense que ton frère t'offre ses cadeaux avec ton son amour ! Tu bafoues l'esprit de Noël en refusant son présent ! Tu ne mérites même pas que l'on t'offre quelque chose ! Tu... !  
  
- Ok, c'est bon ! le coupa le rat. Je vais mettre cette... Chose ! Mais le premier qui se marre, il passera un sale quart d'heure ! »  
  
Sur ce, Yuki sortit de la pièce. Shiguré rigolait dans son coin, content d'avoir fait céder l'adolescent. Kakérou discutait avec Tohru qui se demandait si ce n'était pas impoli de forcer ainsi leur pauvre camarade le lapin qui se tenait à l'affût à la porte s'exclama :  
  
« Sa majesté arrive !!!   
  
- Voyons ça... sourit Haru.  
  
- Je prend l'appareil photo ! ricana le chien.  
  
- Et voil ! TADAAAAAM ! » annonça Momiji en ouvrant en grand la porte.  
  
Yuki apparut, les joues rougies de honte, vêtu d'une splendide robe décorée avec soin, un ruban faisant office de ceinture, le bas parcouru de dentelle. Le haut remontait et s'attachait en formant un collier au ras du cou, décoré de petites perles nacrées. Les spectateurs en restèrent sans voix : Kyô ne trouvait même pas une moquerie à lui lancer, Hatsuharu détaillait la robe sans parvenir à fermer la bouche, Shiguré en oublia d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil photo, Tohru était en émerveillement, Momiji affichait un grand sourire et Kakérou demeurait la bouche ouverte sans parvenir à laisser sortir ne serait-ce qu'un petit son.  
  
« Ça y est ? Je me suis assez ridiculis ? grogna le rat.  
  
- Ridiculis ? s'étonna la jeune brune. Mais tu es sublime !!  
  
- Ça te va à merveille... ! acquiesça le bœuf.  
  
- J'ai même pas de vannes à te lancer... renchérit le chat.  
  
- Je prend une photo ! s'exclama le chien en s'exécutant.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! s'écria le rongeur en sortant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit... ? demanda le lapin.  
  
- Kakérou... Va le chercher, tu veux bien ? sourit Haru.  
  
- Ah... Heu... Ok... »  
  
Sur ce, le vice-président de l'association des élèves se leva et sortit à son tour de la pièce, cherchant son ami. Il chercha d'abord au rez- de-chaussée, mais ne trouvant rien, il monta à l'étage une fois en haut, il prêta l'oreille. De petits bruits attirèrent son attention, il suivit ces sons et arriva devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement : visiblement, c'était une chambre sur le lit, il vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés allongé, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Cette vision l'attrista, il s'approcha doucement du lit et murmura :  
  
« Yuki...  
  
- Tais-toi... ! gémit le rat. Vous vous êtes suffisamment payé ma tête pour aujourd'hui, tu crois pas ?  
  
- Yuki... insista l'adolescent en repoussant une des ses mèches couleur de jais. On ne s'est pas moqué...  
  
- C'est pas la peine de le nier ! pleurnicha le président de l'association de élèves.  
  
- Arrête ! lança Kakérou en lui emprisonnant les poignets. Je ne me suis pas moqué et les autres non plus ! Je promet que je t'ai trouvé... Vraiment magnifique... »  
  
Le jeune garçon avait presque soufflé ces derniers mots, caressant doucement la joue de Yuki du bout de doigts alors que ce dernier restait totalement interdit. Une bonne minute s'écoula dans le silence, alors que les yeux du rat étaient immanquablement plongés dans les deux lacs couleur d'ébène Kakérou s'approcha doucement, leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Le rongeur retint son souffle, sentant une drôle d'impression lui nouer l'estomac, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Cependant, l'adolescent au cheveux couleur de jais stoppa et recula :  
  
« Excuse-moi... Je fais des choses sans réfléchir... Désolé si ça t'a importuner, je...  
  
- Kakérou ? le pauvre Yuki ne comprenait plus très bien.  
  
- Je... J'agis sans penser... Je suis désolé... Je... bredouilla son interlocuteur. En fait, je... Je t'ai beaucoup apprécié dès notre première rencontre et... Heu... Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas indifférent... Mais je... Même si je dis ça, tu ne vas pas... Me détester, hein ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris en resta sans voix, scrutant le vice- président de l'association des élèves ce dernier détourna les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami. Yuki finit tout de même par briser le silence qui les enveloppait :  
  
« Est-ce que... Est-ce que, par hasard, tu... serais en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ? »  
  
La question lui semblait très stupide mais la réponse était l'unique chose qu'il souhaitait, il ne savait pas réellement s'il avait envie de l'entendre mais après ce que Kakérou lui avait dit, il sentait son cœur comme gonflé d'espoir. Son ami releva la tête vers lui puis souffla :  
  
« Hai... »  
  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque les bras du jeune président lui enlacèrent le cou et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne chercha pas à comprendre, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Yuki et l'attira contre lui, approfondissant ce baiser qu'il désirait tant. Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin, seuls deux mots parvinrent à franchir ses lèvres :  
  
« Ai shiteru...  
  
- Je t'aime aussi... » murmura le rat.  
  
Sur ces quelques mots, Yuki alla chercher à nouveau les lèvres de Kakérou, ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation, caressant doucement le dos de son compagnon de ses mains. Juste derrière la porte, Kyô s'appuyait contre le mur : il était monté chercher un cadeau et avait entendu des éclats de voix, il avait cru que les deux garçons se disputaient mais il n'était pas intervenu, attendant la suite pour mieux comprendre.  
  
/C'était donc ça.../ pensa-t-il. /Finalement, je suis à la fois heureux et triste... Heureux pour Yuki et un peu jaloux de le voir s'éloigner... Mais je n'ai pas le droit ! C'est moi qui l'ai repoussé, je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer ! De plus, j'ai Haru et jamais je ne ferais quelque chose dans le but de le blesser... !/  
  
Le rouquin se détacha du mur et descendit, son esprit repassant encore les quelques phrase qu'il avait entendues il se le jura : jamais il n'interviendrait négativement dans la relation de son cousin, jamais ! Il retrouva le bœuf qui l'attendait, voyant la mine soucieuse de son compagnon, celui-ci murmura :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ky ?  
  
- Yuki et Kakérou sortent ensemble... répondit l'intéressé.  
  
- C'est plutôt bien... avoua Hatsuharu. Je suis content de savoir que Yuki a repris sa vie en main...  
  
- Il ne se raccroche plus au passé... J'en suis heureux... souffla le félin.  
  
- Alors pourquoi cet air si triste ? susurra le jeune warumono.  
  
- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de le voir s'éloigner... soupira Kyô. Même s'il n'est plus qu'un ami, j'ai du mal à le voir s'éloigner...  
  
- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que ce n'est pas un membre de la famille Sôma qu'il a choisit ? proposa Haru.  
  
- Un peu aussi peut-être... »  
  
Le chat s'assit près du bœuf et se roula en boule dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui son cousin lui caressait doucement la tête, le serrant contre lui de son autre bras...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : arf ! Enfin le 15e ! Je désespérais de le terminer un jour ! Lol ! ' J'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir quand même ! 


	16. Je vous hais

**Nekotopia**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Purée... C'est dur de trouver des suites !!! TT Me pardonnerez-vous une telle attente ??

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews

Jeri : Désolée pour l'attente !!! Soit j'ai pas le temps, soit c'est la grosse flemme (soit, comme d'habitude, les ordinateurs du bahut ne marchent pas quand on y a accès) ! Pardonne-moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner !!!!

Lil Nezumi : même remarque qu'à Jeri : désolée pour l'attente. Je pensais pas mettre aussi longtemps pour écrire la suite... Mais j'ai pas mal de fics en cours et c'est dur de tout gérer... Gomeeeeeeeeen !!!!

Henta : Je m'en doute que t'es aux anges avec des souffre-douleurs pareils... Lol !

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 16 :**

Momiji n'avait rien dit, il avait vu revenir Kyô avec un visage singulier, inhabituel. Il leva les yeux vers le chien qui se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique, comme toujours. Le petit blond soupira, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était conscient que ça allait changer bien des choses. Tohru était encore en train de paniquer parce que le dessert avait fondu : elle avait oublier de le mettre au frigo. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le lapin se sentait tout à coup comme étranger à cet environnement, il regardait la scène de loin, ne cherchait pas à intervenir comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Il n'avait pas envie de rire, pas envie de dire des bêtises, pas envie de jouer, rien... Il ne comprenait plus.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, attirant vaguement son attention, c'était Haru, il avait délaissé le chat qui était allé se blottir contre la petite table chaude(1) ; le warumono s'assit à ses côtés, d'abord silencieux, puis sa voix douce et grave s'échappa de sa bouche :

« Ça va, Momiji ?

- ... Oui... répondit le petit blond sans plus d'entrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le bœuf. Noël est pourtant l'une de tes fêtes préférées...

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne me sens pas spécialement dans mon assiette... il se leva. Désolé, je vais retourner au manoir des Sôma... Peut-être que je suis malade, Hatori saura me le dire... »

Sans que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le lapin avait prit son manteau et s'était engouffrer dans le froid hivernal. Hatsuharu resta un moment pensif, conscient que son cousin n'était pas dans son état normal ; le suivre ou non ? Il lança un regard au rouquin qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir... Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Doucement, son corps se redressa, il murmura à Shiguré :

« Je sors aussi prendre un peu l'air...

- Tout à ton aise... » répondit le chien.

Sur ce, l'adolescent prit son manteau et sortit. La neige avait cessé de tomber et les empreintes du petit blond étaient clairement visibles dans la poudreuse, il n'aurait aucun mal à le suivre. Mais, pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, il était inquiet, aussi décida-t-il de pressé le pas. Il était surpris : Momiji n'était pas parti bien longtemps avant lui et pourtant il avait prit beaucoup d'avance ! Et bien qu'il tende l'oreille, il n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit sourd de ses pas dans la neige blanche. Le froid lui griffait le visage, lui brûlait les poumons, il ne pouvait pas courir longtemps ainsi et ses pas se ralentirent. Baissant à nouveau les yeux, il remarqua une chose : encore une dizaine de pas et il n'y avait plus aucune trace, comme si son cousin s'était volatilisé...

« ... ? les yeux gris parcoururent les alentours. Momiji ? Où es-tu ? Momiji... ! »

Rien ne lui répondait si ce n'était le silence ou le bruit de sa propre respiration encore saccadée. Où était-il passé ? Il se retourna, personne... Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose... Le vent dans les branches nues peut-être... ? L'écoulement d'un ruisseau ? Non, il n'y en avait pas par ici. Haru tenta de focaliser toute son attention dans ses oreilles, mais c'était avec grand peine car les battements de son cœur lui semblaient plus fort que jamais. Tous les sons finirent pourtant par se détacher un à un : le vent, son bruit dans les feuilles, des cloches lointaines, le bruit d'une route... Une respiration... ! Il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta : le petit blond se tenait devant lui.

« Momiji !

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? demanda le jeune garçon, ses mèches de cheveux lui masquant le visage.

- Eh bien... T'as l'air différent de d'habitude... Je m'inquiétais... murmura le bœuf.

- Toi ? Inquiet ? »

Ces questions surprirent le warumono : depuis quand le lapin tenait-il un tel discours ? Il était d'ailleurs parmi ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, il savait pourtant qu'il pensait toujours aux autres, Yuki le lui disait d'ailleurs souvent. Comme un mauvais pressentiment, il fit un pas en arrière, levant un bras comme pour parer une quelconque attaque, pourtant le petit blond ne bougea pas, le fixant simplement de ses yeux vides ; Haru murmura :

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi le type qui m'a manipulé quand j'étais à l'hosto, qui a manipulé Hiro et Kisa aussi... C'est toi, hein ?

- Tu es perspicace... un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Momiji.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? demanda calmement le bœuf.

- Oh... Belle preuve de self-control... De toute ta famille de mutants, tu es celui que je préfère... poursuivit le lapin.

- Au point de te servir de ma petite cousine pour essayer de me tuer... fit remarque Hatsuharu.

- Je n'ai visé aucun point vital, je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention de te tuer... Mais il fallait que ça arrive pour qu'il se passe ce que je voulais... renchérit le lapin.

- Ce que tu voulais ? répéta le warumono.

- Bien sûr... Le but du jeu, c'est de désorienter le plus de monde possible, mais surtout, je n'aime pas trop la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements... répondit Momiji. Car crois-moi, je vous connais depuis plus longtemps que la première manipulation. Vois-tu, Akito a beaucoup de charme lorsqu'il se montre passablement... Comment dire... ? Dominateur. Car n'est-ce pas là le rôle d'un Dieu ? Je n'aime pas non plus cette Tohru Honda... Elle, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler pour une raison que j'ignore, trop idiote, sans doute...

- Je t'interdis de dire ça d'elle... ! grogna le bœuf. C'est grâce à elle si Kyô n'est pas mort empoisonné par la cuisine de Shiguré ou de Yuki ! »

Les yeux couleur chocolat de l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et un fou-rire s'empara de lui. Il se tenait les côtes tant il riait, il ne reprit son souffle qu'au bout de quelques minutes :

« Tu es un marrant, toi... J'aurais presque de la sympathie pour toi... Mon cher petit Hatsuharu... Mais vois-tu, je ne supporte pas cette liberté dont tu disposes... Bientôt, tout sera redevenu comme avant... Oh... Mais j'y pense... Maintenant que tu sais tout, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie... Comme c'est dommage... Le soir de Noël. C'est une fête que l'on fait habituellement en famille, non ? Je suis navré... Tu n'auras plus cette chance... »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il disparu de la vue de Haru, le warumono n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'il recevait un coup sur la nuque d'une incroyable violence comparé à la taille du corps de son cousin. Le bœuf s'écrasa dans la neige. Il tenta de se relever mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ses gestes étaient patauds, sa vue était brouillée... Un rire attira son attention, il venait de derrière lui :

« Mon pauvre Hatsuharu, tu n'as pas de chance... Si tu ne l'avais pas suivi, ta mort aurait été retardée... Ton petit chat aurait peut-être disparu avant toi, mais surtout, Yuki. Ce sale rat... Non, en fait ça ne faisait pas de différence, parce que j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferais tout pour vous exterminer... ! Je refuse de penser que je suis le seul qui peut souffrir, d'être le seul à ne pas avoir droit à une partie de liberté... Je refuse catégoriquement... »

L'adolescent à terre rampa, tentant tant bien que mal de se faire la malle : il ne pouvait rien face à une telle force et à une telle vitesse ; bien qu'il soit fort au combat, il savait que Kyô l'était bien plus que lui et Yuki plus encore ! Lui, ne pouvait rien ; mais surtout, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir revu cette tignasse rousse à laquelle il tenait tant ! Cette fuite maladroite fit à nouveau rire le lapin :

« Si tu savais comme c'est drôle ! Tu te sens faible ? C'est normal, je t'ai frappé à un point précis de la nuque, tu ne recouvras complètement tes esprit que dans quelques minutes... D'ici là, j'aurais largement le temps de te porter le coup de grâce. Tu comprend, c'est si drôle de voir avec quel désespoir tu te débats...

- Doshte... ? souffla Haru. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait, nous ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ? Si tu te sens si mal, t'as qu'à te suicider et nous foutre la paix... !

- J'y ai déjà pensé, vois-tu... Mais ça ne m'amuse pas... Et puis je ne peux pas le faire seul... rétorqua le blondinet. Il faut impérativement que je vous tue si je veux pouvoir mourir en paix...

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de mal à Haru en tout cas ! » lâche une voix acide derrière eux.

Haru ne connaissait que trop cette voix, il aurait voulu crier à cet imbécile de partir, de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, de sauver sa peau ! Mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge, il distinguait vaguement une tache de couleur sur le fond blanc des arbres enneigés. Momiji se retourna lentement, un large sourire aux lèvres, mais pas n'importe lequel, le sourire du dingue, du tueur, de celui qui pourrait achever sa proie sans même sourciller...

« Bonsoir Kyô... Je suis content de te voir...

- C'est pas réciproque ! lâcha le rouquin.

- Je comprend... Tu m'en veux pour Haru... Ou pour le fait que je l'ai aidé à te dépuceler, dis-moi ? ricana le petit blond.

- Non... répliqua le chat. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux... Je t'en veux parce que tu t'amuses à martyriser tout le monde... !

- Quel justicier ! ironisa Momiji en éclatant de rire.

- Arrête de rire, ton rire fais tâche sur le visage de mon cousin... ! grogna Kyô.

- ... le petit blond avait cessé de rire, son sourire même avait disparu. Toi... Tu m'énerves... Toujours à te plaindre alors que tu es le plus libre... !

- Quoi ? les deux rubis s'agrandirent.

- Tu ne mérites pas la liberté que tu as ! renchérit son cousin en haussant la voix. Je ne désire qu'une chose : te voir croupir, enfermé jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !! »

Le rouquin recula tant l'énergie meurtrière que dégageait Momiji était puissante : jamais Hatsuharu, même black, n'avait laissé éclater une telle colère lors de leurs combats. Le blond se jeta sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante, impossible pour le lapin en temps normal ; il planta profondément ses dents dans l'épaule de Kyô qui n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un manteau et qui n'était donc qu'en simple tee-shirt. Le chat feula de colère et dégagea son petit cousin d'un coup de poing violent, son propre sang vola dans les airs, accompagnant la chute de l'adolescent. Le petit corps s'écrasa dans la neige dans un bruit sourd, son aîné allait encore le frapper lorsque la voix de son amour l'en empêcha :

« Arrête, Kyô !

- Nani ? le rouquin le dévisagea avec surprise.

- N'oublie pas que Momiji n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! » lui rappela le bœuf.

Le chat n'insista donc pas, remarquant par la même occasion que le blondinet ne se relevait pas, complètement sonné...

----

« Kyô ! Tu saignes !! s'exclama Yuki.

- Momiji n'a rien ??? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tohru.

- ''Bonsoir Kyô, bon retour ! Comment ça va ? Tout baigne !'' Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Tohru... grimaça le félin. Momiji est juste dans les vapes...

- Excuse-moi... souffla la brune.

- Pas grave... C'est Hatsuharu qui a eu mal... répliqua Kyô.

- Haru ? demanda le rat.

- Ça va... le rassura le warumono. Rien de grave... Kyô m'a déjà frappé plus fort quand on était plus jeunes...

- Tu parles comme un vieux... lança Shiguré.

- Tout le monde au pieu... ! ordonna le chat. Je suis crevé et j'ai besoin d'être d'attaque pour demain !!

- Pardon ? s'étonna Yuki.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'il se passe... murmura le rouquin. Mais si je me trompe, je ne veux pas essuyer la colère d'Akito pour avoir débarqué en pleine nuit... Alors on attendra neuf heures du mat.

- Et c'est qui ? l'interrogea Tohru.

- Tu verras demain... » sourit le félin.

**--- A SUIVRE !!**

Sahad : et vous verrez la prochaine fois !!! (grand sourire)

Kyô : ah bon ? je sais qui c'est ?

Sahad : Ouais !

Yuki : toi, t'as envie de boucler cette fic !

Sahad : j'ai pas envie d'y passer ma vie et je me suis un peu lasser du sujet...

Kyô : tu pourrais être sincère !

Sahad : (tire la langue) j'y peux rien si ça m'inspire plus !

Haru : Bref, à plus...

Les trois autres : Qui t'a permis de clore ?!

**--- Note(s) :**

(1) J'ai oublié le nom et j'ai la flemme de me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre... Désolée.


	17. Dénouement

**Nekotopia**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Nazuna : Je sais pas si c'était ce que tu pensais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et ça m'a parut très tiré par les cheveux ! Lol ! Pour Tohru, je savait pas trop quel rôle lui donner mais vu que c'est un perso quand même assez important dans la série originale, autant qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Dstine : Eh bien... Je te laisse lire pour comprendre ! Lol ! Merci de m'avoir épaulée ces derniers temps et m'avoir un peu poussée pour que je finisse cette fic ! J'espère que ça t' plaira !

Smirnoff : Voici la suite (elle en aura mis du temps !) et désolée mais... y a pas de lemon ! Lol ! Pas taper !

Note 2: les tirets étant supprimés par je change un peu de façon d'écrire les dialogues.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 :**

Haru se sentit tiré de son sommeil, quelqu'un le secouait doucement par l'épaule ; il entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit le rouquin. Kyô arrêta de le secouer et murmura :

"C'est l'heure. Prépare-toi à partir."

"Mais où ?" s'étonna le bœuf encore à moitié endormi.

"Au manoir des Sôma."

Cette dernière phrase le réveilla totalement. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche. Qu'est-ce que le chat avait derrière la tête ? Il avait dit qu'il avait compris, mais quoi ? Les questions sans réponse se succédaient dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, il ébouriffa machinalement ses cheveux argentés. Quelle était donc la réponse à toute cette histoire ? Il soupira et alla s'habiller : il ne trouverait pas la réponse, à quoi bon se questionner.

Il descendit et retrouva les autres ; l'affaire était grave car même Shiguré était sérieux, chose incroyablement rare. Yuki dévisagea son cousin aux cheveux oranges et lança :

"Kyô, tu nous expliques ?"

"Venez..." se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

Momiji soupira, il était anxieux... Kakérou s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque le rat l'arrêta d'un geste :

"Je préfère que tu restes ici avec Tohru. C'est plus sûr."

"Yuki..." le jeune garçon ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. "Qu'on vous accompagne ou non, c'est tout aussi dangereux. Même ici, on peut se faire posséder n'importe quand."

"Mais..." le prince hésita.

"Et, sans vouloir t'offenser, je suis plus robuste que toi, physiquement."

Yuki grogna à cette remarque et haussa les épaules en partant ; Kakérou afficha un sourire victorieux et lui emboîta le pas. N'entendant pas de pas derrière lui, il se retourna, perplexe :

"Tu ne viens pas, Tohru ?"

"Non, je vais rester ici. Je ne ferais que vous gêner en y allant..." sourit-elle.

"C'est toi qui vois..." soupira le jeune garçon.

"Je vous préparerais un bon repas pour votre retour..." ajouta-t-elle.

Le vice-président de l'association des élèves acquiesça et partit en courant pour rejoindre les autres. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, chacun avait envie de poser mille et une questions mais ils savaient que Kyô ne répondrait pas : il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avançait et préférait vérifier sa théorie. Hatsuharu glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne, le faisant presque sursauter : même s'il le montrait moins que les autres, le bœuf aussi était anxieux.

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure Sôma, les employés étaient tous surpris de les voir arriver. Akito les reçu, il avait passablement dormi et était d'une humeur exécrable :

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" grogna-t-il.

"Nous sommes venus pour comprendre..." répondit simplement Shiguré.

"Comprendre quoi ?" grimaça le chef de la famille Sôma.

"Cette histoire de possession..." expliqua le chat. "Je pense avoir entraperçu certaines choses... Mais pour l'expliquer, il faudrait que les douze soient là... Au complet."

Akito comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire le rouquin et fit appeler les manquants : Hiro, Kisa, Rine, Hattori, Ayame, Ritsu, Kagura et Kuréno. Ce dernier fut surpris de revoir tous les douze réunis mais d'autant plus de voir le signe du chat et un étranger à leur famille ; il n'était pas le seul à s'en être aperçu car Akito lui lança un regard suspicieux. Yuki prit sa défense :

"Il est au courant. Il a été possédé et est au courant au sujet des Sôma, tout comme Tohru Honda."

"Ce ne sera bientôt plus un secret pour personne..." bougonna ironiquement le jeune garçon en kimono. "Je suis fatigué, alors faites vite."

Kyô acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant que c'était à lui de parler. Il commença d'une voix claire pour que tous l'entendent :

"Celui qui nous possède est au courant de chacune de nos faiblesses. Il nous connaît mieux que quiconque, il sait aussi pour notre malédiction."

"Mais seuls Tohru et Kakérou sont au courant en dehors de notre clan... !" protesta Yuki.

"Alors c'est probablement quelqu'un du clan..." en déduisit Hatsuharu. "Kyô, j'ai raison ?"

"C'est ce que je pense aussi..." opina le rouquin. "Plus précisément, je pense qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous, ou devrais-je dire d'entre vous car je ne fais pas partie des douze."

"D'où veux-tu en venir ?" demanda le médecin.

"Au début... J'ai pensé à Hattori..." avoua Kyô.

"Moi ?" s'étonna l'intéressé. "C'est absurde !"

"C'est vrai..." acquiesça le chat. "Si ça avait été toi, Aya aurait été épargné."

Le serpent considéra le chat avec surprise et respect à la fois, il s'abreuvait littéralement de ses paroles. Le dragon (ou hippocampe) cherchait à comprendre le raisonnement de l'adolescent. Ce dernier poursuivit :

"On peut également retirer de la liste tous ceux qui ont été possédés, à savoir Kisa, Hiro, Haru et Momiji."

Les appelés hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Le rouquin souffla, ferma les yeux un moment puis reprit :

"On peut aussi enlever les blessés. Haru, une nouvelle fois, Aya et moi. On raye également Kagura de la liste : elle est bien trop fonce-dans-le-tas pour faire preuve d'autant de patience et de minutie."

Tous l'écoutait attentivement, Kagura ne songea même pas à réagir au commentaire de Kyô. Ils étaient tendus, conscients que la liste s'amenuisait : il ne restait plus que Yuki, Shiguré, Ritsu, Rine et Kuréno. Kyô poursuivit :

"Je pense qu'on peut retirer Yuki. Lui et moi sortions ensemble lors de la possession de Haru, et je doute que Yuki soit du genre à nous faire du mal. De plus, je sais qu'il a souffert par la suite de ma relation avec Haru."

Le bœuf baissa la tête, ces mots ravivaient son sentiment de culpabilité envers le rat. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, lui souriant gentiment pour le rassurer. Puis il reportèrent leur attention sur le rouquin :

"Ritsu passe son temps à s'excuser, même du plus petit rien. Il n'a pas la force mentale pour faire du mal à autrui. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire du mal à Aya, son idole."

Ces paroles firent rougir le singe qui n'osait même pas regarder Ayame, celui-ci se permit néanmoins un sourire : il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un le prendrait en exemple un jour. Mais la voix de Kyô les tira de leurs pensées :

"Même si c'est une peste à bien des égards, Rine ne peut pas être coupable. La connaissant, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Hiro ou à Haru."

La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules mais il était clair que ce qu'avait expliqué le rouquin était une évidence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shiguré et Kuréno, les deux seuls restants de la ''liste'' des suspects. Le chat miaula :

"Shiguré a des façons de procéder qui nous dépassent tous. Pourtant, je pense qu'il n'est pas tordu au point de faire du mal à Aya... il se tourna vers le chien. Tu ne ferais pas des choses aux conséquences si peu sûres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"..." l'air de stupéfaction de Shiguré se mua en un sourire. "Qui l'eût cru ? Tu es vraiment très observateur... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déduction de toi..."

Tous, même Akito, dévisageaient à présent le coq qui regardait la scène avec incompréhension et crainte :

"Je n'ai rien fait !"

"Toi, proprement dit, non..." murmura Kyô. "Mais de nous tous, tu es le seul à être resté comme avant. Tu es le seul ''prisonnier'' dans cette histoire, tu nous envie notre liberté au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je..." le blond esquissa un mouvement de recul. "Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est vrai que... Que je vous envie mais pas au point d'être l'auteur de telles atrocités !"

"Je te crois, Kuréno... Car comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas toi à proprement parler qui s'en est prit à nous. Je pense qu'au fond, tu es, toi aussi, une victime."

"Je ne comprend pas tout, là..." gémit Kakérou.

Tous opinèrent d'un mouvement de tête, c'était difficile de suivre le chat dans son raisonnement. Néanmoins, le bœuf prit la parole :

"Je crois que j'ai un peu compris... Cette histoire de possession n'est que le reflet des sentiments de Kuréno... Un mélange de tristesse, de rage et de jalousie... Comme Kuréno est de nature calme et peu expressif, ces sentiments se sont matérialisés pour nous parvenir et nous alerter de sa détresse... Je me trompe ?"

Le coq demeura muet, fixant le sol, les yeux emplis de crainte : il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible... Une voix le sortit de sa léthargie :

"C'est vrai, Kuréno ?"

L'intéressé trembla, relevant doucement les yeux vers le chef des Sôma. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix et son regard semblait... Inquiet ? Kuréno baissa à nouveau les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à affronter le regard de l'adolescent ; il sursauta en sentant des bras l'enlacer et quelqu'un se blottir contre lui. Akito le serrait dans ses bras :

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

"..." le coq ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"Je t'aurais accordé ta liberté si tu me l'avait demandé..." murmura l'adolescent.

"Akito, je..." tenta le blond.

"Tu es libre..." le coupa Akito. "Tu peux partir si tu le désires..."

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce et même pour Kakérou, qui ne faisait pas partie de ce clan, cette déclaration était d'une certaine gravité. Kuréno fut le premier à réagir :

"Merci... Mais... Je vais rester ici..."

"Quoi ?" les yeux du jeune chef s'agrandirent.

"On ne peut pas tracer un trait sur ce qu'on a toujours connu..." répliqua Hatsuharu.

"Et même si ça n'a pas toujours été ça, maintenant, on t'aime bien, Akito..." sourit Momiji.

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, Yuki poursuivit :

"Nous resterons, comme ça a toujours été le cas, mais il n'y aura plus autant de hiérarchie. Nous viendrons souvent te voir Akito, et avec plaisir."

Kakérou, se sentant de trop à cette réunion familiale, sortit de la pièce et alla s'allonger à l'ombre, dans le jardin. Les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il en était heureux : Yuki et les autres allaient pouvoir vivre pleinement leur vie. Des pas attirèrent son attention, il se redressa sur les coudes et aperçut son compagnon :

"Yuki..."

"C'est fini..." sourit le rat en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "A présent, tout va bien. Nous avons tout notre temps."

"Oui..." acquiesça son vis-à-vis en se rallongeant. "Tout de même, c'est une sacrée histoire ! Même celle de la malédiction... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible."

"Moi, c'est ce jour que je n'ai jamais cru possible..."

De l'autre côté de la résidence, Kyô était assis sur une espèce de rocher, l'air pensif : il ne serait pas enfermé pour le restant de ses jours et cette histoire de possession prenait fin. Haru se blottit contre lui, doucement :

"Brillante déduction."

"Merci..." sourit le rouquin. "Je suis content que tout soit fini..."

"Je ne t'appellerais plus jamais ''chat stupide'', même pour rire et je crois que Yuki non plus..." déclara le warumono.

"...Ouais..."

"Maintenant, on peux ne penser qu'à nous..." murmura le bœuf en l'embrassant.

**OWARIIIIIII !**

Sahad : j'ai mis des siècles à écrire cette fin, autant pour moi ! Je m'excuse platement ! Lol ! J'ai été pas mal occupée et pendant un temps j'ai un peu perdu goût aux fics (j'arrivais même plus à écrire des one-shot !) J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu !


End file.
